<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsteady by Dovahkin91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438196">Unsteady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91'>Dovahkin91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward left her in the forest Bella lost herself. She became a zombie believing that that nothing mattered anymore. But then a surprise visitor makes all the difference. Can she learn to trust again? Can she and this certain dreadlock vampire put the past behind them to form a friendship and if so what will his new coven think of her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Swan/Tanya, Irina/Laurent (Twilight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acquaintances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>This is the full version of the story if you have come from ff.net- that version is a less explicit version.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Trust is a funny thing. Something that one should hold dear.</p><p>Bella learned the hard way that trust is deceiving. She sat in front of her window staring at nothing. Edward had taken the trust she had given him and crushed it as he lead her into the forest behind her house. She knew it wasn't good since he was insisting on talking out there, privately. She could feel the emotions radiating off of him before he even turned around to look at her.</p><p>He said what she had known all along. He didn't want her and he was done with her. They were leaving, for good. Like they never existed. All photos and items given to her on her birthday from the family were gone. The hardest wasn't just Alice leaving without a word. She had sent so many emails to Alice hoping that it wasn't all just in her mind. Hoping that she hadn't imagined all of them, that the last six months hadn't been an illusion.</p><p>She walked through school like a zombie most days, only being there because she had to. All of her friends had learned after a month to not bother asking her to go places. She sat at their table but was very much alone in a room full of people. Charlie was worried. She could hear his conversations with Billy over the phone about how she hadn't eaten all week or how she stayed in her room all the time.</p><p>As spring came she sat on a picnic bench outside the cafeteria for one of the rare sunny days. She could hear the laughter all around her as she stared at the forest on the edge of the property. She could feel something watching her, unable to see anything to confirm it.</p><p>She turned to Angela who looked startled as she spoke, "Angela you said last week that there was an animal attack."</p><p>Angela stared at her wide eyed for a moment, "Y-y-yeah I did. You heard that."</p><p>Bella grabbed her things, "I've heard everything, just not in the mood to talk."</p><p>Angela grinned at her as she hurried to her truck in the parking lot. When she pulled into the driveway at home she passed the house and went straight into the forest. She stumbled over branches and only fell twice before she made it to the clearing that she had spent so much time in with Edward. She looked around at the large open space as she walked to the center of it.</p><p>She wasn't sure of how much time passed, she wasn't sure of time these past few months. A voice brought her out of her trance, "Now what would you be doing out here all by yourself?"</p><p>She spun to the man and froze, "Laurent."</p><p>He grinned at her, "Bella. You still smell as sweet as ever." She blinked and he was suddenly standing right in front of her.</p><p>She didn't feel fear as she stared at the tall man with dreadlocks. He frowned at her for a moment then asked, "Where are your precious Cullen's?"</p><p>She shrugged, "Don't know and really don't care at the moment."</p><p>"Your mate left you?" he asked with a frown.</p><p>She shook her head and snapped, "He wasn't my mate."</p><p>"You shouldn't lie Bella." He grinned.</p><p>She shook her head, "Not lying." She cocked her head at him, "And all it took was this clearing and you for me to realize that."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>She shrugged, "A mate would never leave the other alone to die in the woods."</p><p>He nodded, "Very true."</p><p>A low growl startled them from the tree line to the right. A large black wolf stepped from the trees and Bella's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Laurent frowned at the creature then looked over at Bella.</p><p>"What is that thing?"</p><p>She stumbled backwards, "A fucking snake. What the fuck do you think it is?"</p><p>He glared at her for a moment, "No need to get snarky."</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm allowed to get snarky right before we die."</p><p>He shook his head, "You are one big danger magnet aren't you?"</p><p>"Says the one that hangs with a psychotic vampire." She said coldly.</p><p>A bark from the black wolf made them jump and face it. It licked it's large lips as it took a step forward.</p><p>Laurent glanced at Bella and sighed, "Well it's been fun catching up."</p><p>He turned to run but was too late. The black wolf landed on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Bella looked around and found a large rock near the struggling vampire. She ran to it and let her adrenaline push her muscles passed their limits, lifting it. She spun in a circle and let go allowing it to crash into the wolf's head with a bang. The wolf stumbled to the side and Laurent blurred to her.</p><p>"You saved my life." He stared at her in shock.</p><p>"Less talk more run."</p><p>He gripped her arm and whipped her right onto his back as he blurred through the forest. She looked back ignoring the wave of nausea and yelled over the rush of the wind, "Right!"</p><p>He jumped just in time to miss the second wolf that had appeared. They both saw the edge of the tree line and he pushed his legs faster. She glanced back and frowned as the massive creatures had disappeared. He stopped at the edge of the trees and sat her on her feet.</p><p>She took his hand, "Come on." She lead him into her house and locked the door behind them.</p><p>He chuckled, "You expect a lock to keep them out."</p><p>She shook her head as she went to the gun cabinet on the far side of the living room, "Vampire or not you are not going to get passed that very large pack." She pulled one of Charlie's hunting rifles out and tossed it to him, "You do know how to use one right?"</p><p>He caught it effortlessly and narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm over three hundred years old Isabella."</p><p>She glared at him, "Didn't know if those were around in your day." He growled angrily at her as she took her own rifle and turned back to him, "And don't call me that Old Man."</p><p>A softer growl rolled from his chest as he checked the window, "This is going to be a long day."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Charlie walked through the door of his home and found Bella asleep on the sofa with one of his hunting rifles next to her. He frowned as he flipped the light on and she bolted up right with the gun pointed right at him. He held his hands up as another figure almost seemed to blur up from the floor with a second rifle pointed at him.</p><p>"Bella it's me!" he shouted.</p><p>Bella quickly lowered her weapon, "Dad?" she sat the rifle down and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his waist.</p><p>"What the hell is going on? And who the hell are you?" he said as his heart attack began to subside and the man across the room lowered his weapon quickly.</p><p>"Dad there's something in the woods behind the house."</p><p>The man across the room had a slight French accent when he spoke, "They cornered us in here."</p><p>"Dad this is my friend Laurent." Bella said. 

</p><p>As Charlie reached over to shake his hand Bella stared at Laurent with wide eyes and shrugged. He shook Charlie's hand as Charlie spoke, "Thanks for staying with her."</p><p>He nodded, "She saved my life." He sent a pointed look at her from behind Charlie's back.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Mind if he crashes for tonight?"</p><p>Charlie hesitated but he could see the determination in her eyes so he nodded. After dinner she lead Laurent upstairs against Charlie's loud protests and locked the door behind them. She glanced at him as she grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser, "You're not going to kill me in my sleep are you?"</p><p>He grinned, "As fun as that would be you did save my life."</p><p>She raised her right eyebrow, "You saved mine but running us out of there."</p><p>"You kept me here when you were right that I never would have made it passed them."</p><p>They glared at each other for a few minutes. He was surprised to see a human so willing to stare down a vampire that he was intrigued about this girl. She had evoked a strong reaction from James and now Victoria was on the war path. So what was it about this little human girl that sent vampire's running to their deaths?</p><p>"I'm gonna get changed." She finally said as he glanced down.</p><p>He was impressed as she left the room to change, going across the hall to the bathroom. He looked around her room quickly and smiled at the usual girl things he found but it only confused him more. She was, for everything he could find, just an ordinary human girl. He couldn't find anything intriguing to justify why James had died to have her and why Victoria wanted her to die for it.</p><p>The door opened as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and she tossed her dirty clothes into the corner of her room. He grimaced, "Do you even know how to do laundry?"</p><p>She glared at him as she climbed into bed, "Do you know how to use a shower?" She flipped the light off and he sighed.</p><p>This was going to be a very long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frenemies?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>This is the full version of the story if you have come from ff.net- that version is a less explicit version.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next morning Bella jerked awake as a hand clamped down over her mouth. Laurent stared down at her with a finger over his mouth and she nodded, feeling slightly relieved. She quietly slid out of bed and he was shocked at how silent she was moving. They stood at her window as she raised it slightly and they could hear voices.</p><p>"You let Bella have a stranger in her room?" Jacob was standing next to Charlie at the end of the driveway.</p><p>Charlie frowned, "No. He's her friend Jacob and I am not going to stop her when she is finally getting back to normal."</p><p>Laurent glanced at her and she narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to say something about it. His eyes widened slightly as he shook his head.</p><p>"You don't even know him." Jacob shouted as his body shook.</p><p>"How exactly do you know who Bella has with her Jacob? She didn't call anyone yesterday otherwise you would have been here." Charlie crossed his arms over his chest angrily.</p><p>Laurent leaned towards Bella, "You know that mangy mutt?"</p><p>She nodded and whispered as low as she could, "Long story. Stay here."</p><p>He caught her arm, "I don't think that is a good idea."</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him and shook his hand off before slipping out of the room and outside. "Morning Gents." She said as she approached the two in the street.</p><p>Charlie smiled at her, "Morning Bells."</p><p>Jacob glared at her, "I hear you have a friend Bella."</p><p>She grinned, "Yep. He's a good friend too. Have you been in the woods lately Jake?" she eyed him dangerously, "It's pretty dangerous in there."</p><p>He frowned at her, "Only for some."</p><p>She grinned, "That's why my friend and I stick together, always." She emphasized the word and he growled uncontrollably.</p><p>Charlie glared at Jacob, "I think it's best if you leave now Jacob. I'll be calling Billy about this."</p><p>Jacob snarled as he climbed into his small car and sped away. Bella sighed in relief as Charlie said, "So about this friend?"</p><p>She grimaced, "Trust me dad. He is just a friend. He's married too so don't even go there."</p><p>Charlie grimaced as he watched Bella disappear into the house. He knew he should have the talk with her but it made his skin crawl.</p><p>She dashed up to her room and found Laurent chuckling in the rocking chair, "Friend?"</p><p>She sat on her bed, "Frenemies?"</p><p>He smiled at her, "Frenemies. I can dig it."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Stuck in the sixties now?"</p><p>He growled at her. </p><p>She showered and dressed in the bathroom after Charlie left for work then met Laurent downstairs, "So I'll take you to Seattle and from there you should be good."</p><p>He nodded and followed her to her truck. After an hour of silence he turned to look at her, "Why did you save me? You know why I was there."</p><p>She nodded, "Someone told me something that I truly believe in. I do not relish killing another creature, not even one as sadistic as James."</p><p>Laurent frowned at her, "Edward?"</p><p>She shook her head not even phased by the word anymore, "Carlisle. Believe it or not I truly love them as a family."</p><p>"Do you miss them?" he asked.</p><p>She nodded, "Yes and no. I know why they left but I also know that it was the wrong choice. They kept saying I was a part of the family but I was not included in the decision of them leaving. They had to know that Victoria would be back and yet they still left thinking it would make me safer."</p><p>He stared out the window until they reached Seattle. She parked in a McDonald's parking lot and turned to him in the truck, "Do you regret what happened with James and Victoria?"</p><p>He nodded, "Very much but then I wouldn't have met my mate if I hadn't met you and the Cullen's. They sent me to their cousin's, the Denali's. Irina will want to meet you when she finds out everything that happened. Humans usually aren't tripping over themselves to save us."</p><p>She glared at him for a moment the shrugged, "I'd like that unless I'm on the menu that night."</p><p>He chuckled, "No. They have the vegetarian diet. I am on it as well, just so you know."</p><p>She grinned, "Good luck Laurent."</p><p>"You too Bella."</p><p>In a blink he was gone and Bella smiled as she bought some food and made her way back towards Forks. She stopped in Port Angeles to get some groceries before finally making it back home by five that evening. Jacob was waiting for her when she parked in the drive and she could hear his loud voice before she even opened the door.</p><p>"What the hell Bella? You're helping leeches now." His body shook in anger.</p><p>She grabbed the bags of groceries and entered the house with Jacob on her heels. As she put everything away he continued his rant, "They kill people Bella. They don't have souls."</p><p>He was getting angrier the longer she went without responding but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting angry. After ten minutes she couldn't take it anymore and turned to him, calmly saying, "Get out."</p><p>He frowned, "What?"</p><p>"I said get out. You can have whatever barbaric thoughts about them all you want but they are my friends now get out." She walked to the front door and held it open.</p><p>"Bella-"</p><p>She shook her head, "Out."</p><p>His body shook with anger as he stomped out of the front door but he quickly turned back, "They are monsters Bella."</p><p>She stepped out onto the front porch a few inches from him, "The only monster here Jacob, is you."</p><p>She turned to go back inside but he lost control of his temper. She turned at the sound of the ripping of fabric as he shifted right in front of her and as his feet came down to land on the ground, his claws raked across her face.</p><p>She fell to her knees as blood dripped onto the porch and a whimper came from Jacob. Howls echoed in the forest around them and suddenly Sam Uley was there, lifting Bella into his arms as he rushed her to her truck. Her body began to feel cold as the blood rushed down her face, covering her shirt. She was aware of the fact that her right eye was blurry and a sharp excruciating pain spread back into her head. She could feel the seat underneath her as her vision began to fade and the roar of her engine was the last thing she heard before everything turned black.</p><p>Sam tried to control the bleeding but it just kept gushing. He knew head wounds were bleeders but he was also dealing with the flayed skin on Bella's chest that was laid open. Leah was horrified at the sight of muscle she could see exposed through the blood and torn fabric of the t-shirt. Sam shook his head at her they sped towards the hospital.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella could feel her face throbbing as she tried to open her eyes. Her left eye managed to open slightly but the bright light hurt so she closed them tightly which made her gasp in pain. A nurse rushed to her side and hit the button for a doctor. An hour later the lights were on the lowest setting and Charlie was standing beside her bed as the doctor told her the seriousness of her condition. She was still processing the fact that she had been kept unconscious for a week by medication so her body could heal without her moving and possibly ending up in surgery again.</p><p>"We won't know if you still have sight in your right eye until the swelling goes down. Three claw marks have punctured deeply into your face and you're lucky no bones were broken."</p><p>Charlie glanced at the doctor, "How long until it goes down or the bandages come off?"</p><p>The man shook his head, "Swelling is already diminishing but it'll be a few more days. The dressings will need to be changed twice a day until your healed."</p><p>She frowned, "How long is that?"</p><p>"Everyone is different Ms. Swan. It could be weeks or it could be months. There was a lot of damage to the right side of your face."</p><p>"What about her chest?" Charlie asked.</p><p>The doctor nodded, "We were able to repair most of the damage with a skin graft from your calf. As for the muscle it only took minimum damage but we were able to reattach the lose ends with dissolvable sutures. It's up to your body now to finish the rest.</p><p>Charlie thanked the doctor as a nurse entered the room, "I have to clean it now dear, I'm sorry."</p><p>"May I look at it?" she asked quietly.</p><p>The nurse glanced at the doctor but he nodded. When the bandages were off Bella stood slowly, ignoring the pounding in her head. The nurse helped guide her into the bathroom and she looked in the mirror. The right side of her face was swollen beyond recognition but she could clearly see the hundreds of staples that lined the middle claw mark that started at her hair line and ran down over her right eye to the base of her chin. The purple and black bruise around her very swollen eye socket made her slightly nauseous but she took a deep breath to continue. The edges of skin were pink and red, raised and swollen. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn she had her face ripped off. There was a yellowish brown color just visible at the edge of her hair line where the nurses hadn't gotten all of the betadine washed away. </p><p>She nodded to the nurse after a moment and was led back to the bed. The pain wasn't too bad since she still had the medication in her system but she knew as it wore off it would become a hell of a lot more painful. She never saw herself as pretty but she never saw herself as ugly either. Now she was trying to figure out what she was. She knew she was a freak, even in the vampire universe since Edward couldn't read her mind. She slept the rest of the day with no dreams and when the nurse woke her again, to take some medication, her mind drifted to Laurent and if he had made it back to his mate safely.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Two mornings later she was up and sitting in the chair in her hospital room as Charlie entered, "Bella there is someone here to see you."</p><p>She frowned, "I don't want to see Jacob right now." In fact she had been turning the boy away since she had awoken.</p><p>"Bella." Laurent said as he stepped into the room.</p><p>Her left eye widened, "Laurent? What are you doing here?"</p><p>He grinned at her as Charlie left to give them some privacy. He blurred to her and frowned, "What happened? I left you for just a week." </p><p>She batted his hand away as he reached for her face, "Let's just say," she was clearly aware of the nurses at the nurses' station across the hall and the open door, "Some mongrels need to be trained."</p><p>His eyes went black as anger made him clench his jaw, "Can I do anything for you?"</p><p>She shook her head, "You have a mate to get back to. I'm okay, really. Just tired."</p><p>He shook his head, "No. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>She smirked at him, "Awe, am I growing on you?"</p><p>He scoffed, "As if. You're just too clumsy to be left on your own."</p><p>She glared at him, "I'm not the one who stumbled into a wolves den."</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak but laughter brought them both up short as Charlie said, "You two definitely bicker like siblings." She and Laurent glared at each other for a moment then sighed in unison.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She spent the next week in the hospital and was finally released to go home. Charlie had to work which meant Laurent got to drive. She always hated going so fast in vehicles but Laurent seemed to be going slow on purpose and she couldn't help but wonder why. The ride was silent but it was comfortable as they pulled up to her house. He blurred to her door and helped her out of the car.</p><p>"We'll take it from here leech." A gruff voice said behind them.</p><p>Jacob and Sam stood with their hands at their sides and Bella shook her head as Laurent growled, "Enough. Laurent is here and he is staying. I don't want either of you here so you can leave." She leaned into Laurent and he wrapped his arm around her without taking his eyes off the two men.</p><p>Charlie's cruiser parked at the curb and he frowned at the stances everyone had, "Laurent, thank you for bringing Bella home. You are welcome here anytime."</p><p>Laurent smiled, "Thank you Chief."</p><p>Jacob opened his mouth but Charlie held his hand up, "What are you doing here Jake?"</p><p>"Came to see Bella." He stared at the damage he had done to her.</p><p>Bella glared at him, "I don't want to see you right now."</p><p>Charlie frowned, "Bella he's your friend."</p><p>She shook her head, "Not right now he isn't. Laurent, let's go." He nodded with a last quiet growl to the wolves and guided her inside and up to her room.</p><p>As the week passed her swelling came down enough for her to take the bandages off at the hospital in Forks. She had been shocked the first time she saw her non swollen face but she couldn't help but grin at it. Laurent had stayed as promised and the bickering was bad enough that Charlie had to 'separate' them multiple times until they said sorry. He watched games at night with Laurent while Bella cooked and then they all ate and talked about the day.</p><p>Two weeks after the incident Bella returned to school alone. She felt the familiar stares and by the end of the day she was ready to drop out. Laurent picked her up and laughed at her expression.</p><p>"It's funny."</p><p>"Fuck you." She glared at him.</p><p>That made him laugh harder as they entered the house and in an instant he had her back against the door and was crouched in front of her protectively. Bella gripped the back of his shirt tightly as the light flipped on and a gorgeous blonde stood angrily at the base of the stairs.</p><p>He straightened instantly and smiled, "Irina!"</p><p>Bella raised her right eyebrow, "That's Irina?"</p><p>He grinned at her and nodded. She smacked him on the back of the head but only managed to hurt herself. He frowned, "What was that for?"</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here instead of with her?" she glared at him.</p><p>The blonde spoke darkly, "I'm asking myself the same thing."</p><p>He blurred to the blonde as Bella entered the kitchen. She knew they were speaking at vampire speed so she focused on getting ice for her hand. When she was done she said, "If your leaving just be careful." She dashed up the stairs as a pain began in her chest and she stared out her window.</p><p>In a way she didn't want him to leave. Over the last few weeks she had grown accustomed to their bickering and sarcastic daily routine. He was, in every sense of the word, a friend. One that she hadn't realized she needed at the time. He made her smile and took her mind off the pain that had consumed her entire being for too long. The thought of losing that was hard but she knew now that she would have the strength to get through it.</p><p>A cool breeze told her she was no longer alone but she didn't move.</p><p>"You saved his life from the shifters, why?"</p><p>Bella turned to find Irina sitting on her bed staring at her with curious golden eyes. She grinned, "He saved mine."</p><p>She frowned, "He was going to kill you."</p><p>Bella nodded and stared out the window again, "After my ex, Edward, did what he did, darkness consumed my very being. I felt nothing and nothing is a lot darker than facing a sadistic vampire. When Laurent arrived I knew I hadn't imagined the whole thing and that what I had felt was very real. He gave me the strength to want to live and in turn I saved his life so he could live."</p><p>She turned back to Irina. The vampire was staring at her like she had two heads and was as still as a statue. She frowned at her as she said, "Uh Laurent, I think I broke your mate."</p><p>Another breeze shifted the air and he was suddenly beside the blonde. She slowly grinned and looked up at Bella, "We are staying in our cousin's old house if you'd like to come for dinner tonight."</p><p>Bella froze, "You're the Denali's they always mentioned?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yes. Why did they leave? They never said but Alice was angry about it."</p><p>Bella felt her chest clench in pain. Alice was angry they left? She didn't want to leave? It left her silent for a moment as a thousand emotions crossed her mind knowing that Alice hadn't want to leave but then, why hadn't she heard from the pixie since they left? She eyed the blonde vampire carefully and decided that maybe she could get an answer if she went to dinner with them.</p><p>"Do I have to sit next to him?" she asked glancing at Laurent.</p><p>He growled at her, "At least I didn't smell like wet dog for three weeks."</p><p>She glared at him, "At least I know how to use a shower Old Man."</p><p>He blurred to his feet and the loud arguing began. Irina stared between her mate and the human child in complete shock. She was mated to this three hundred plus year old vampire who was, at the moment, arguing with a child. She couldn't move as she watched the two insult one another like they were six years old. Of course said child was, as far as she could tell, severely injured judging by the bandages on her face and the hint of blood was in the air.</p><p>"Enough!" a shout came from downstairs. "Here, Now!"</p><p>They glared at one another, the blonde vampire completely forgotten, as they made their way from the room still mumbling insults. She blinked rapidly a few times in utter disbelief before she stood and followed them.</p><p>"Unbelievable. You two are worse than children. You go over there and you over there! I don't want to hear another word unless it's an apology."</p><p>Irina walked down the stairs and saw a man in a police uniform pointing to two different areas of the living room. Bella sat on the far end of the sofa as she glared at Laurent. Laurent sat on the armchair closest to the TV and continued to glare at Bella. Charlie turned to her.</p><p>"Charlie Swan."</p><p>Irina nodded once, "Irina Denali."</p><p>Charlie grinned, "So you are Laurent's wife. Is he this bad at home?"</p><p>She shook her head, "Never have I ever seen this before in my entire existence. Are they always like this?"</p><p>Charlie nodded, "Yep. A week ago they sat like they are now for an entire day."</p><p>Irina shook her head, "Wow." It was all she could say. She was still too stunned to speak much.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That night Irina told her family what she had witnessed and they doubted it. At least until Laurent and Bella arrived. The bickering had apparently began in the vehicle on the drive over and was loud as they exited it. They all fell silent as Laurent's voice met their ears.</p><p>"You are actually considering this. After everything that happened." His anger could be felt by everyone.</p><p>"It's not like I have a choice." Bella said as their footsteps sounded on the porch.</p><p>"Yes you do. Tell him no."</p><p>A sigh came from the girl, "Billy and Jacob are the closest thing that Charlie has to family besides me."</p><p>A growl ripped from her mate, "He did this to you Bella, how can you even consider this. It's too dangerous and I won't let you do it."</p><p>"And how the hell are you going to stop me Laurent?"</p><p>The door opened and an angry Laurent blurred into the room, "Irina tell her she's a fool."</p><p>Bella closed the door behind her, "Tell him to take a shower."</p><p>They all noticed the wounds on her face and Irina had to tear her eyes away from Bella's right eye. It was completely a bluish grey, no pupil and no iris, no white. Just the bluish grey.</p><p>The shortest of the three blondes chuckled, "Holy shit you weren't kidding."</p><p>Irina nodded, "Bella Swan this is my sister Kate."</p><p>Kate grinned at her as she blurred to her, "Pleasure." She held her hand out to her.</p><p>Bella took it and felt the tickle on her skin, "So what's your gift?"</p><p>Kate smiled, "Electricity."</p><p>Bella nodded as Irina continued, "This is Carmen and her mate Eleazar."</p><p>Carmen smiled, "Nice to meet you Bella."</p><p>Eleazar smiled widely, "I've never seen a shield as strong as yours."</p><p>"Shield?" she asked confused.</p><p>He nodded, "A shield since Edward couldn't read your mind and Kate cannot hurt you."</p><p>Laurent grinned then frowned, "Do something about this dumb girl."</p><p>A growl echoed around the room and Bella froze as a woman taller than her with strawberry blonde hair walked out from the kitchen. Her long legs were clad in jeans and damn could she pull them off, "Laurent do remember that she is our guest in this home."</p><p>He nodded once and Bella knew she was the leader. The woman smiled at her as she walked at a human pace to her and held out her hand, "Tanya, Pleasure to meet you Bella."</p><p>Bella stared into the golden eyes that seemed to sparkle brightly as she took the smooth cool hand, "Pleasure is all mine."</p><p>She could feel the tingles begin in her hand as their skin touched. This was new to her, never having felt anything like it with Edward or any of the other Cullen's she had touched.</p><p>Irina glanced at her family and smiles lit their faces. Laurent grinned as he watched his coven leader and best friend stare at each other then he froze, his eyes widening.</p><p>Bella was his best friend. He never felt like this before for anyone, not even James or Victoria. He watched Bella and smiled. He had tried to leave her that day in Seattle but something kept drawing him back towards Forks. He didn't understand at first but now he knew. He was connected to Bella in more ways than one and she was his best friend.</p><p>Irina frowned at her mate as he smiled at Tanya and Bella wishing she could read his mind. He looked over at her and blurred to her instantly, wrapping his arms around her tightly.</p><p>Carmen cleared her throat and said, "I have dinner ready for everyone."</p><p>Bella grinned, "It smells delicious in here."</p><p>Tanya took Bella's hand and wrapped it around her arm to lead her into the dining room, "How do you know Laurent?"</p><p>They all sat at the table and Bella shook her head as Tanya sat right next to her, "He tried to kill me last year."</p><p>Everyone froze and Laurent quickly took a bite of food. Tanya glared at him as she asked, "And you have been alone with him this whole time?"</p><p>Bella nodded as she glanced up at the blonde, "Yeah I mean that was a long time ago."</p><p>Laurent chuckled, "A few months may be long for us Bella, not you."</p><p>Tanya stiffened as a growl began in her chest. Bella placed her hand on Tanya's on top of the table then frowned at them, not understanding why she did that but knowing that she needed to. She shook it off and ignored the fact that Tanya stopped growling the moment their hands touched.</p><p>"It feels like a long time ago. Everything that has happened since makes it feel like a lifetime ago."</p><p>Laurent smirked at her, "Yeah like nearly getting killed by that mongrel that you plan on visiting this weekend."</p><p>Bella glared over at him, "I already told you-"</p><p>"One of the wolves did this to you?" Tanya asked, her angry black eyes suddenly on her.</p><p>Bella glanced at the smirking Laurent then back to Tanya. She let her hand fall back in her lap as she said, "It's complicated."</p><p>"How is your life being in danger complicated?" Tanya nearly snarled at her.</p><p>Bella frowned at her, anger rising in her chest, "You don't even know me. Whatever the Cullen's told you is none of your business."</p><p>Kate shook her head, "They didn't say much Bella. I promise. Just that Edward thought he had a mate."</p><p>"Kate!" Carmen warned as Tanya growled angrily.</p><p>Bella's anger boiled over, "Edward is a control freak and none of you have a right to come here and run my life for them."</p><p>She stood so fast the chair fell back on the floor as she left the room. Tanya blurred after her and stopped her at the front door, "Bella please."</p><p>"No. He broke me and threw me to wolves without a thought. They all did and now you show up here and think you can just enter my life without my permission." She threw the front door open and went straight to her truck.</p><p>Tanya blurred out to her, "Bella wait please."</p><p>She shook her head, "I'm done with people telling me what they think is best for me." She slammed her truck door and peeled out of the driveway.</p><p>How dare they think they can just decide what's best for her? She felt an ache in her chest as she got further away from the house and she frowned. Something about Tanya had been unnerving. Her beautiful golden bright eyes seemed to sparkle in a way that Edward's never did when the vampire looked at her. When their hands touched, both times, she had felt a warm happiness and sense of belonging pass through her body and it had felt wonderful. She couldn't deny that she was very attracted to the vampire but she refused to let it happen again. Fool me once shame on you but fool me twice, shame on me.</p><p>She parked in the driveway and stormed up to her room where she found Laurent leaning against the wall next to the window, "We did not mean to make it seem like we were trying to tell you what to do."</p><p>She shook her head, "Just go."</p><p>He shook his head, "Tanya is down there. She wants to talk to you."</p><p>Bella glanced out the window, "Why?"</p><p>He grinned, "I know you felt it. I saw it on your face."</p><p>She sat on the edge of her bed, "I have a long day tomorrow with school. I'll talk to her after that if she still wants to."</p><p>He nodded, "Good night Bella."</p><p>She looked up to find him gone as she said, "Good night Laurent." She laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the gorgeous blonde.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella found Laurent waiting in her truck as she exited the house for school the next morning. She slid inside and frowned, "Why are you here?"</p><p>He grinned, "Good morning to you too."</p><p>She backed out of the driveway, "Morning."</p><p>He frowned, "Are you really going down to the reservation this weekend?"</p><p>She sighed but nodded, "I know you don't want me too but Charlie is starting to get suspicious and I need answers. I didn't know what they were until that day and now I need answers and maybe I can work something out with them."</p><p>"Like what?" he asked.</p><p>"Something like the treaty the Cullen's has with them but for you guys. Is Tanya angry?" She didn't know why she cared but she did.</p><p>He chuckled, "Only at herself."</p><p>She glanced at him, "Why?"</p><p>"That isn't exactly how she wanted the first time she met you to be."</p><p>She hesitated as she parked in the parking lot, "Why?"</p><p>"Try calling Alice. She's the one who wanted to tell you. It's one of the reasons he forced her to leave and cut off contact." With that cryptic message he disappeared.</p><p>She shook her head as she exited the truck. She had tried calling Alice so many times but the number had been disconnected for months. Then again Laurent wasn't one to lie to her so she pulled her cell phone out and dialed Alice's number, memorized by heart now.</p><p>Before the phone could finish the first ring Alice's musical voice screamed, "Bella!"</p><p>A smile split her face at just the sound of it but she couldn't speak.</p><p>"I know. Bella I swear I didn't want to leave." Alice pleaded.</p><p>"Then why did you?" She snapped harshly.</p><p>There was movement over the phone and Jasper's southern drawl spoke, "I needed to. I thought it would be best if I left after what I did."</p><p>Bella hesitated then smiled, "I never blamed you Jasper."</p><p>"I blamed myself Bella."</p><p>She couldn't blame Alice for following Jasper. But she couldn't help but ask, "What about the others?"</p><p>More movement and then Alice spoke, "Carlisle and Esme are devastated. They are planning their return as we speak. Carlisle has made the transfer back to Forks hospital. Esme wants me to tell you that she misses you the most."</p><p>Bella smiled at the thought, "Emmett and Rosalie?"</p><p>Alice yelled but it sounded farther away, "We coming back to you Bella Bear." Emmett's voice soothed her in a way she hadn't realized before.</p><p>There was loud smack as Rosalie said in the background, "Hand the phone over." Her voice filtered through perfectly after a moment, "Bella can you do me a favor?"</p><p>She hesitated. While she had the knowledge that the blonde ice queen didn't exactly hate her, she was curious to find out why. Of course she also knew that curiosity killed the cat but hey why not, "What would that be?"</p><p>"Please hear Tanya out. It's different this time and from what Alice has seen and Laurent told us you know it too." There was a softness in her voice that she had never heard from the blonde before.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Alice's voice quickly appeared again, "Bella we will be back by the end of the week."</p><p>She frowned at her truck, "Alice this wouldn't have anything to do with the wolves would it?"</p><p>"What do you mean the wolves? Bella have they hurt you in some way?" There was anxiousness in her voice now.</p><p>"Nope, no reason. Got to go." She hung up the phone ignoring Alice calling her name.</p><p>She slipped her phone into her pocket and followed the throng of students into the school. She was excited to see Alice to say the least. She wasn't sure how they would react once they found out about what Jacob had done and if the Denali's reactions were any indication she really didn't want to be around when they did. Especially since when they did find out her only hope of going to the Rez would be completely lost and she would never get the answers she needed.</p><p>Before she made the decision she was in her truck and barreling down the highway to Jacob's house. She had all the intensions of going to class but she had so many questions for Jacob that she needed the answers for. As she pulled up at Jacob's house her cell phone rang.</p><p>"Hello Alice."</p><p>"Why did your future just disappear?" There was worry in her voice.</p><p>Bella frowned, "I don't know."</p><p>"Where are you Bella?"</p><p>Bella quickly hung up and shut the phone off, tossing it on the seat of the truck as she slid out. Billy sat in his wheelchair as he took in her face and a small sad look crossed his aged features. "He isn't here right now Bella."</p><p>"I deserve answers Billy." She snapped angrily, "Look at what he did to me."</p><p>Before he could speak she heard a whistle from near the edge of the woods. She spun on her heel and crossed the barren yard to Sam Uley. He winced when he saw her face and it made her angrier, "What did you do to him?"</p><p>"Easy Bella." Sam said with his hands raised.</p><p>Paul stepped forward, "What we did? Why don't you go ask your precious bloodsuckers." His body shook uncontrollably.</p><p>She glared at him for a moment before she slapped him. A growl shook his body as it shook and Sam shouted, "Paul no."</p><p>She stumbled backwards quickly as a large grey wolf appeared, pieces of clothing fluttering down above them. It crouched down ready to attack. She fell backwards as a large russet colored wolf jumped over her and crashed into the growling grey wolf. She heard the snarls and growls as they rolled off into the woods and her heart beat faster.</p><p>"Take her to Emily." Sam said before he disappeared into the forest after the large beasts.</p><p>Ten minutes later she stood outside of a cabin near the forest, as a woman hurried down the stair. She smiled warmly at Bella, "So you're the vampire girl."</p><p>Bella nodded, "You're the wolf girl."</p><p>She nodded and held her hand out, "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé."</p><p>Bella shook it, "Bella Swan."</p><p>She grinned, "Come on Bella. Let's trade war stories." She motioned to her own face.</p><p>It was heavily scarred and her left eye drooped in the corner slightly, the jagged scars looking somewhat like her own. She followed the woman inside and sat at the island counter. Emily smacked a boy's hand as he tried to take a cookie from a tray as she shook her head.</p><p>"Boys."</p><p>Bella chuckled, "So you know about all of this?"</p><p>The woman chuckled, "I'm Sam's imprint which means he can't keep anything from me."</p><p>"So he's your mate?" the woman frowned and Bella smiled, "Vampire's have mates. They will protect that one person with their life. It's the one person they cannot live without. Everything revolves around that person."</p><p>Emily smiled, "Yes. So you have a mate then?"</p><p>Bella shrugged, not willing to say anything, she didn't want to say she didn't have one because they would take it as reason they should kill her family. She said, "Guess you can understand where I am coming from then."</p><p>Emily smiled as she looked outside at Sam, "I can. Only problem is they think we are weak and need to be protected constantly."</p><p>Bella nodded as she sighed, "I never thought someone could feel like I do."</p><p>She laughed, "You are not alone Bella. Just because mine is a shifter and yours is a vampire doesn't mean it isn't the same. Kim is Jarrod's imprint. Even Quil has one but we won't go into that at the moment."</p><p>Bella nodded as she stood, "Paul said I should talk to my friends about why they shift."</p><p>The woman rolled her eyes, "They believe that when a vampire moves into town they shift."</p><p>"That's not true is it?" She asked curiously.</p><p>Emily shook her head, "Vampire's pass through here all the time on their way to Canada. The Cullen's just stayed and are different from what I hear."</p><p>She nodded as she smiled, "They are vegetarian technically. They survive on animal blood as do their cousin's. They are in town and Laurent is the one I have been spending time with."</p><p>She nodded, "How can you be one hundred percent sure you are safe with them?" She asked, her eyes holding Bella's gaze.</p><p>"How can you be one hundred percent sure you are safe with Sam and the others?" Emily frowned and stared down at the cookies. Bella shook her head, "You can never be one hundred percent sure of anything but so far only Jacob has been close to killing me."</p><p>Emily frowned, "What about last year?"</p><p>"James was a sadistic vampire that enjoyed the games he played. He was not associated with anyone that I have in my life that I call family." Laurent excluding she added silently to herself, but the wolves didn't need to know that.</p><p>Emily sighed, "I don't understand why there can't be peace after all this time. The Cullen's have never broken their word."</p><p>She smiled, "Carlisle would never unless one of the wolves needed medical attention or his family was at risk."</p><p>"Including you?" she asked slowly.</p><p>Bella nodded, "I don't know how any of them will react when they find out about what Jake did but I am alive and that is all that matters. I am sure I won't be visiting much."</p><p>Emily frowned, "You and I are two people that just happened to be at the right place at the wrong time."</p><p>Bella chuckled, "Kind of how my life goes."</p><p>They spent the day talking and getting to know one another. It was nice having someone that knew what it was like to be surrounded by all the craziness that went along with the supernatural. She didn't have to watch what she said, didn't have to hide what Edward had done to her. Sam listened to her but still had his reservations about the vampires.</p><p>"All I'm asking Sam is that you extend the same treaty to the Denali's. Laurent has done nothing but be my best friend since he arrived." Bella said as she looked him in the eyes.</p><p>They were standing beside her truck in front of his house as she was getting ready to leave. The sun was already setting and he had wanted a private word with her. She was curious what the alpha wanted.</p><p>He took a deep breath, "We are what we are Bella."</p><p>"And they are what they are. Neither side can help that. None of them had a choice in the matter." She pleaded.</p><p>He eyed her carefully, taking in her new still healing scars. He glanced back at Emily as she stood laughing with Kim and Jarrod on the porch. She had been the same as Bella one day. She had come to visit Leah and her entire world changed without her having a choice. He hated admitting it but that was the truth. She was his imprint and he would be in her life forever from that point on. She didn't have any more choice than he did when it came to being a shifter.</p><p>And neither did Bella.</p><p>He looked back at the girl in front of him. She hadn't consciously made the choice to bond with vampires but she did and now just looking at her he could see why the vampires were drawn to her. She treated everyone as equals. Neither were better than the other. He wouldn't have blamed her if she never wanted to step foot on the Rez again after what happened. She would have been safer with her vampires, yet here she was asking for them to leave her family be.</p><p>He nodded, "For now."</p><p>She grinned, "Thank you Sam."</p><p>He nodded and smiled as he watched her drive away before returning to his Emily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN</strong>: This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. </p><p>I don't own Twilight. </p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :) </p><p>
  <strong>This is the full version of the story if you have come from ff.net- that version is a less explicit version.</strong>
</p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>Bella completely forgot about her phone until she was about to cross the treaty line that Emily had explained earlier in the day. She snatched it off the seat and turned it back on. It began to ding with message after message and she frowned at it as it kept going off. She blinked her eyes for a moment as she ignored the phone and focused on the road. She closed her right eye and everything became darker around her. Then she switched eyes.</p><p>Her right eye gave her perfect vision as if it was daylight outside. She could see the owl in the tree a mile down the road, perched on a branch as it watched a mouse scurrying below it. She felt the gasp before she heard it. She had perfect eyesight in her right eye. She could see the dust particles circling in the air around her in the cab of the truck. The small oil stain on the floorboard she thought she had gotten out of it when she first got the vehicle. A snake slithered along the roadside in the moist dirt as it stalked the same mouse the owl was intent on.</p><p>She blinked rapidly as she tried to understand what she was seeing. Her chest tightened in pain and she frowned at the feeling as she parked in the driveway. She felt as if she was supposed to be somewhere but couldn’t remember where she was supposed to be. She slid out of the truck and walked tiredly inside, only to be met with an angry father.</p><p>“Where the hell have you been?” he snapped. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”</p><p>She shook her head, “My phone died but I was down with Sam and Emily on the Rez. I’m surprised Billy didn’t call you. I was looking for Jacob there first.”</p><p>His anger instantly disappeared, “Oh. No, he didn’t call.”</p><p>She frowned, “I’m sorry dad. I really did think that he would have called when I went over to Emily’s.”</p><p>He shook his hand in the air, “No don’t worry about it. Did you have a good time?”</p><p>She smiled, “Yeah I really did.”</p><p>He grinned, “Good. Well, it’s after midnight so you better get some sleep.” She started on the stairs as he said, “Oh and Laurent has been looking for you.”</p><p>She froze halfway up the stairs, “Did he call or come by?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>She grimaced as she took another step, and then another. She was hesitating because she knew he would be angry with her, especially since her phone had been off the entire day. She forced her body to move and stopped in the bathroom first to shower. She had been keeping an extra pair of sweats and a muscle shirt in the bathroom just for reason’s like this since Laurent had become a more permanent fixture in her life. She knew how much he hated the wet dog smell and she knew that she was going to be in enough trouble.</p><p>As she entered her room however it was not Laurent that was waiting for her. Carmen’s eyes were black and Eleazar looked even more disheveled than the last time she had seen him. Carmen was the first to blur to her, except she was able to follow every movement the vampire made with her right eye.</p><p>“Where have you been? Do you have any idea what the family has been going through? Alice said your future disappeared and then none of us could get a hold of you. Do you know how hard it has been to sit and do nothing? Do you know what could have happened to you?”</p><p>Bella felt her heart almost burst in her chest as the vampire went mother bear on her. This she expected from Esme but she was too soft spoken for it. This woman clearly was not.</p><p>Eleazar took a step forward, “What do you have to say for yourself young lady?”</p><p>Bella couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face, “At least I don’t smell like wet dog.”</p><p>Two vicious growls echoed around the room and a small chuckled carried in through her window. “Kate!” Eleazar snarled.</p><p>Bella sucked in her bottom lip to keep from laughing, “Where is Laurent?”</p><p>Carmen turned black eyes to her, “Hunting. He has been so worried about you.”</p><p>“Though not as much as Tanya.” Kate said as Bella watched her come through the window from the corner of her right eye.</p><p>“Katrina!” Eleazar snapped again.</p><p>Carmen shook her head, “Go to bed right now and we will talk about this tomorrow.”</p><p>She guided her to the bed and actually tucked her in for the night after hugging her tightly. As Kate huffed and slipped out the window followed by Eleazar, Carmen turned to her, “Try two washes to get the smell out dear. It’s close but not quite gone.”</p><p>Bella chuckled as she laid back. She could still feel the pain in her chest and slowly rubbed it before she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next morning she jerked upright in bed as Laurent gripped her arms, “It’s okay Bella. It’s just a dream.”</p><p>She could feel the sweat coating her body as she  shook violently. She stared at him and frowned, “I expected you to be here last night.”</p><p>“I would have been if Irina hadn’t been trying to keep me from crossing the line and going after you.” He glared at her, “What were you thinking?”</p><p>She shook his hands off and stood, “I was thinking about saving my family. Sam has agreed to include you in the treaty with the Cullen’s. You and the Denali’s are free to come and go to Forks as you like.”</p><p>She got a shower and dressed for school before returning to her room but he was still there, “Why do you think we are here?”</p><p>She shrugged, “No idea. Maybe because the Cullen’s are returning.”</p><p>He shook his head, “So you give those dogs a chance but you still have reservations about us.”</p><p>She glared at him, “I have reservations about all of you at times. Why don’t you go home so I can go to school?” she spun on her heel and headed downstairs.</p><p>She stepped off the last step and saw him blur down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and stepped to the side before he could grab her arm. He stared at her wide eyed as his hand missed its target. “How?”</p><p>“I noticed last night when I was driving home that it looked like daytime, that’s why I didn’t know how late it was. I can see you move as long as it’s on my right side.” She shrugged confusedly at him.</p><p>He followed her out the door, “You feeling okay?”</p><p>She shrugged at him as she started the truck, “I don’t know. I feel like I should be somewhere but I have no clue where and I can’t shake this pain I have in my chest.”</p><p>His smile lit up his face, “Really.”</p><p>She glanced at him as she pulled on a pair of sunglasses, the light being too bright for her right eye, “What’s with the shit eating grin?”</p><p>He shook his head, “Nothing.” But the smile remained.</p><p>“Either tell me or get out.”</p><p>He glared at her, “Are you really going to make me jump out of a moving vehicle in the middle of the street?”</p><p>“Get. Out.” She snapped.</p><p>He sighed, “So moody.”</p><p>He disappeared from the truck and a moment later she pulled into the school parking lot. She found her usual group surrounding Tyler’s van and Angela waved her over, “Bella you have to see this.”</p><p>She walked over as Jessica nodded over her shoulder, “Take a look. The Cullen’s cousins are finishing the year out here.”</p><p>She glanced over and spotted Tanya, Kate, and Irina standing near their Mercedes. Tanya’s eyes were on her as she quickly turned back to the group, “Wonderful.”</p><p>“Do you know them?” Lauren asked.</p><p>She shrugged, “Sort of. I’ve only met them once before.”</p><p>Jessica jumped in with the gossip as Bella looked back over at Tanya. The warm fuzzy feeling that entered body made her frown as she watched the strawberry blonde lead her sisters into the building. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was missing something as she followed Angela into their first class.</p><p>At lunch she was still trying to figure out whatever she was missing that she didn’t even see Mike until she ran into him. She looked up at him after she was already on the floor, “Sorry.”</p><p>He laughed, “Same old Swan.” He held his hand out to her, “You doing okay Bella?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah sorry I was just lost in thought.”</p><p>She took his hand as the doors opened and the Denali sisters entered the room. Stares followed every move they made as the gorgeous blondes strode across the cafeteria. Mike pulled Bella up just as they approached them.</p><p>“Bella, good to see you.” Irina smiled at her.</p><p>Bella smirked at her, “You too Irina.”</p><p>Mike stared at her as the blondes took a seat across the room, “You know them?”</p><p>She could feel Tanya’s eyes on her as she nodded, “They are the Cullen’s cousins from Alaska.”</p><p>Lauren pulled her jaw off from the floor, “I didn’t think anyone could run against Hale.”</p><p>Bella frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just that she was the Ice Queen but I bet that Tanya Denali could beat her for the crown.”</p><p>Bella felt the anger rise in her chest before she could stop, “Not everyone can be a gossip whore. That title is still safe with you.”</p><p>Mike and Tyler cheered as Bella spun around and left the cafeteria with claps following her. She shook her head trying to get rid of the anger she felt as she walked casually to her truck. A cool hand gripped her wrist and she was spun to face Tanya.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that.” Her sparkling eyes met her own.</p><p>She nodded, “Yes I did.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She didn’t have an answer. Why had she gotten so angry with Lauren for that? It wasn’t like she was defending… Her eyes widened as it hit her. She pulled away from the blonde before she turned and ran for her truck. There was no way. She sped to the house and slammed her bedroom door behind her.</p><p>It couldn’t be.</p><p>She couldn’t go through that again. She could not be mated to Tanya. That was absurd. The vampire had her choice of any creature she wanted and she would not choose a silly clumsy human. She shook her head as she dug through her closet then dashed downstairs to the closet under the stairs. Finally she found the guitar and took it back up to her room.</p><p>She sat on her bed as she stared out the window as she began to play. Her fingers moving across the strings with perfect clarity, the acoustics filled the room beautifully as she played and she closed her eyes. Playing always gave her a little peace when she was upset or anxious and right now she was both. She let her worries flow into the instrument in her hands as she focused on the sound and nothing else.</p><p>When she did finally open her eyes it was dark outside and she smiled as she glanced at the person in her doorway, “Been a long time since you played.” Charlie smiled at her.</p><p>She shook her head and placed the guitar in its cradle in the corner of the room, “Been a long time since I needed to.”</p><p>He nodded as he left and a moment later she heard the TV flip on downstairs. She sat at her desk doing homework until her eyes burned. She felt a little sad that Laurent hadn’t shown up but she really didn’t expect him to since he was back with his mate.</p><p>The word made her shutter a bit. How could she have believed that Edward was her mate? She never felt the way she does when she just looks at Tanya. She missed Tanya but at the same time she didn’t know if she could handle another situation where she was just left behind. It had nearly killed her before and that was when she only thought she was Edwards mate. What would happen now? With an actual mate.</p><p>Even the thought of Tanya leaving hurt beyond anything she could remember ever feeling before. It felt as if someone was trying to rip her chest open and claw out her still beating heart. She couldn’t think when the blonde would look at her and she felt this warm happiness spread in her body when they touched, and that was only three times so far.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She slept very little that night and when she awoke the following morning she was alone in her room. She moved around the room as she tidied it up before heading downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee as she poured herself a cup.</p><p>“So you didn’t get to tell me about your trip to La Push.”</p><p>She shrugged, “It was good to finally talk to someone who understands what I feel.”</p><p>He frowned at her, “You okay Bells? You don’t look so good.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I’m going to skip school today.”</p><p>He nodded, “Get some sleep okay.”</p><p>She took her cup as she stood and kissed him on the cheek, “Be safe.”</p><p>She climbed the stairs tiredly and sat at her desk. She couldn’t get her mind off of Tanya. She hated feeling like her happiness depended on someone else, but what could she do? She finished her coffee before falling into bed. She knew she had to face it but today she was going to act like a child and refuse. Her head was pounding as it was and thinking hurt to much.</p><p>She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep or how long it had been but she felt the cool breeze on her face alerting her to a presence in her room. She sat up still trying to pull herself out of dream land when something touched her. She screamed and fell out of bed in her startled state. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to slow her breathing.</p><p>Footsteps sounded on the stairs and a moment later her bedroom door burst open. Charlie frowned down at her, “You okay Bells?”</p><p>She nodded as she looked up at her father, “Yeah. Just a dream.”</p><p>He frowned as he helped her up, “I thought those were gone?”</p><p>She shrugged, “Just left overs I guess.”</p><p>He grimaced at her, “You’re bleeding Bella.”</p><p>She glanced down at her shirt and frowned. She crossed the hall to the bathroom while Charlie disappeared. He was good at many things but blood was not one of them. She used to be that way but after everything she had gone through with James and then her wounds from Jacob she was okay with it.</p><p>She pulled her shirt off and frowned at the bandage on her chest. It covered the right side of her chest, the bright red color slowly spreading on the white gauze. She gritted her teeth as she pulled the tape off of her skin while trying not to yank a staple out when it would catch on the gauze. She felt the sting as she pulled a little too hard and she held her breath against the pain while gripping the sink tightly.</p><p>She felt the tear slid down her cheek before she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Frustration was winning tonight. She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly as she pulled the rest of the bandage off painfully. Tears streamed down her face as she took slow deep breaths trying not to let the nausea escape. She finally looked on the mirror and frowned at the blood that was oozing from some of the staples that held her skin together on three separate claw marks.</p><p>For a moment she wished Carlisle was around. He would be able to help her because Charlie couldn’t. She sat carefully on the edge of the tub as she cried silently. How did her life get so complicated? One moment she was normal and then she moved to Forks and everything had changed. Vampires and werewolves were real, and she was caught in the middle. She let her mind drift to another place as she cleaned the wounds as best she could.</p><p>A place where she was normal and everyone was human. Then again what excitement would she have if everything was normal? She would probably end up with Mike Newton. The thought alone had her shaking her head in disgust.</p><p>She put clean bandages on the wounds and washed her face before returning tiredly to her room. She jumped in fright as Laurent sat in the rocking chair. She put her hand over her heart as she closed her door quietly, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”</p><p>He shook his head, “No. I’m sorry about startling you too.”</p><p>She frowned, “Why are you sneaking around my room?”</p><p>“Tanya wants to speak to you. She’s worried because you weren’t in class today.”</p><p>She sighed as she sat on the bed, “I had a headache and I’m exhausted.”</p><p>He nodded, “You can’t run from her forever.”</p><p>She glared at him, “I can if I want to.”</p><p>He shook his head, “I heard you in there Bella. If you won’t let me help then let her.”</p><p>She looked away from him, “I can make it on my own.” She slid under the covers and turned her back to him.</p><p>“No one said you couldn’t but ask yourself this. If you cry yourself to sleep every night, how will you ever get better?”</p><p>She rolled to look at him but she was alone in her room again.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The following morning she arrived early to school and found the Denali’s already there. Tanya’s eyes landed on her as soon as she pulled into the parking lot. She could feel them on her as she slid stiffly out of the pickup. Her chest was on fire but she was tired of the medication making her feel dazed. She pulled her book bag over her left shoulder as she made her way across the parking lot towards the building.</p><p>Tanya fell into step beside her, “Morning Bella.”</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>Tanya frowned, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>She sighed, “Didn’t Laurent tell you?”</p><p>“No. He is a very private person when it comes to you.”</p><p>Bella scoffed, “Laurent is anything but private.”</p><p>“I did not mean to upset you Bella.” Tanya caught her arm to stop her.</p><p>Bella felt a slight pull on the staples and quickly jerked her arm away. She saw the hurt in Tanya’s eyes, and she stopped moving, “I’m sorry. You didn’t upset me. I just have a lot going on and I haven’t been sleeping very well.”</p><p>Tanya nodded, “I’m sorry I bothered you Bella.”</p><p>Bella watched her walk away as an ache grew inside of her chest. She knew Tanya was hurt by the rejection, but it wasn’t like she was completely rejecting her. Was she? She frowned as she continued to her class. Did she want to reject Tanya? Could she reject her?</p><p>She shook her head as she sat at her desk. No, she couldn’t reject her. Was she afraid Tanya would learn more about her and then decide to reject her? Yes, she was afraid of that but Tanya had done nothing but try to get close to her. She was the one pushing Tanya away.</p><p>The bell rang pulling her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room. She scanned the groups and found Kate walking away from her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to catch up to the blonde, so she covered her mouth and turned to the lockers next to her before she said, “Kate?”</p><p>Kate spun around and she nodded once as she stood next to the water fountain.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Tanya at lunch.”</p><p>Kate nodded again. She grinned as she headed off to her next class. She barely payed attention in her next few classes as she counted down the time until lunch.</p><p>As she made her way to the cafeteria she ran into Angela, “Hey Bella. Did you start the history homework yet?”</p><p>She shook her head as she walked beside her, “No. I had to do some catch up work from yesterday.” A shoulder slammed into her right side and she gasped in pain, dropping her bag. She felt the pop and the pull of her skin as a staple jerked free of her wound.</p><p>Lauren glared at her, “Watch where you’re going Swan. Other people have to walk here too ya know.” Jessica laughed as Lauren kicked her book bag and papers scattered across the floor.</p><p>Bella turned towards the lockers, hiding the tears that were brought to her eyes, as she felt a warm liquid slowly begin to trickle down her chest.</p><p>Angela shook her head, “They need to get over themselves.”</p><p>Bella nodded as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She took a breath and said calmly, “I’ll catch up to you in the cafeteria.”</p><p>Angela nodded still glaring at the two retreating girls, “Okay.”</p><p>Once Angela was gone Bella quickly gathered up her papers and rushed to the closest restroom. She unbuttoned her shirt with shaky hands and gently pulled it open while she looked in the mirror. Bright red was spreading across her bandages again and she placed her hands on the counter, trying to take slow deep breaths. The pain was excruciating as her chest began to throb and she regretted not taking the pain medication before school.</p><p>The door closed and she spun around to face Tanya. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her jacket closed at the same time. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and shook her head. Tanya’s eyes were pitch black as she walked to her, gently taking her wrists in her hands. Bella looked down at the floor as Tanya carefully pulled her shirt away from her body.</p><p>“I’ll take you home.”</p><p>She knew she couldn’t argue. Honestly, she didn’t want to, not this time. She buttoned up her shirt and let Tanya lead her out of the bathroom. She didn’t have the strength to pull her hand away as Tanya held it tightly, pulling her towards the parking lot. Once at her truck Tanya opened the passenger side door for her before she blurred to the drivers’ seat.</p><p>They were silent as Tanya drove and they parked in the driveway. Bella stared at her hands, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Let me help you.” Tanya said softly.</p><p>Bella nodded. She was tired. Too tired to fight. She led the strawberry blonde upstairs and into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub as Tanya opened the medicine cabinet. She gently pulled Bella’s shirt down her arms and sat it on the edge of the sink.</p><p>Bella would have felt uncomfortable being topless in front of someone she didn’t know if she wasn’t in so much pain. Tanya made her feel comfortable, completely at ease. She grimaced and closed her eyes tightly as Tanya pulled the bloody bandage off her chest as gently as she could.</p><p>Tanya’s eyes were pitch black and she felt bad for putting her in a difficult position, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” Tanya asked as she worked carefully but quickly.</p><p>“I know this has to be hard.” She quickly balled up the bandages.</p><p>Tanya shook her head as she knelt in front of her, “It doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>Without thinking Bella reached up to touch Tanya’s face, tracing the light purplish color under the blonde’s dark eyes, “Your eyes are black.”</p><p>Tanya nodded, “My mate is injured and bleeding. I would have killed someone if you had not agreed to let me bring you home. To get you away from everyone, including my own family.”</p><p>She frowned as she let her hand fall, “Why?”</p><p>Tanya finished with the bandages before she spoke, “When a vampire’s mate is injured the need to protect is overwhelmingly powerful. You being a human makes it even worse.”</p><p>“Because of the blood?” She asked curiously.</p><p>Tanya nodded, “Only because it means you could die. I could never hurt you Bella. You are mine and I want to claim you as such, but I could never hurt you. Everything in me right now is in protection mode.”</p><p>Tanya disappeared suddenly but reappeared just as quickly, “Drink.” She held out a bottle of water and two pills from the bottle in the cabinet. She drank all the water before tossing the empty bottle in the small trash can behind the door.</p><p>She stood, dizziness catching her off guard. She swayed but Tanya instantly pulled her closer, steadying her. She grabbed a black muscle shirt off the back of the toilet and was grateful when Tanya helped her get it on. She led the vampire to her bedroom across the hallway and sat on her bed as she struggled to keep her eyes open.</p><p>“Sleep my Bella.” Tanya said as she crouched down in front of her.</p><p>Bella shook her head, “I wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>Tanya smiled, “I know. Kate told me. We can talk when you get awake.”</p><p>She felt Tanya push her gently back on the bed before pulling her shoes off. She mumbled, “How did you know?”</p><p>Tanya ran her fingers through her hair, relaxing her even more, before she answered, “I smelled your blood.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to respond but instead she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She jerked awake as she was shaken gently. Charlie smiled down at her before he sat on the edge of the bed, “I was told you missed your last few classes.”</p><p>She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, “I’m sorry dad.”</p><p>He shook his head, “I knew it was too soon for you to return to school.”</p><p>She chuckled, “I’m fine really. I’m just tired.”</p><p>“Your body is healing Bells. You’re going to be tired for a while. Angela brought your homework over to the station for you. It’s on your desk.” He smiled at her, “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>She nodded, “Thanks dad.” She scrunched back down under her covers as Charlie shut the door.</p><p>She grinned, “Laurent?”</p><p>The closet door slid open, “Yes?”</p><p>She chuckled, “Just checking.” She dozed back off as his quiet laughter met her ears.</p><p>Her alarm clock blared the following morning and she threw it across the room. Laurent laughed, “Now what did that clock do to you?”</p><p>She groaned and threw her pillow at him.</p><p>“Now, now.” He blurred to the bed as she rolled over to face him. “It’s a school day Bella.”</p><p>She jerked her covers up over her head. When he didn’t say anything she pulled the covers down just as Charlie opened her door, “I was just coming to check on you. You going to stay home today?”</p><p>She nodded, “I’ll go next week dad.”</p><p>He nodded, “Okay. I’ll call the school. Get some rest Bells. I just got you back.”</p><p>She smiled at him, “I promise.”</p><p>Once he was gone Laurent appeared next to her, “Just got you back?”</p><p>She sighed and sat up, leaning back against her head board, “James.” She spent the morning telling him all about James and what had transpired since he hadn’t been around.</p><p>He shook his head as he paced back and forth, “Have you seen Victoria since?”</p><p>She nodded, “I was cliff diving a few months ago. I was pulled under by the current and Sam pulled me out of the water. I always wondered how he had the strength to get to me but now I know.” She shrugged.</p><p>He frowned, “She won’t give up that easily.”</p><p>She nodded with a sigh, “I know.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to tell me?” He glared at her.</p><p>She threw her covers off, “You weren’t supposed to stay, remember.” She threw her door open and headed downstairs.</p><p>His growl followed her and she saw him blur into the room, “This is need to know information Isabella.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that Old Man.” She snapped. “If you haven’t noticed I’ve been preoccupied with other things.”</p><p>“What is more important than a sadistic, and believe me she is just as sadistic as James, vampire that is out to kill you?” He snarled.</p><p>She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, “Oh I don’t know. How about an Old Man that won’t leave me alone for unknown reasons? Or the vampire that just happened to show up because of that same Old Man, who now claims that she’s my true mate? Or the fact that the only person I considered my best friend has turned on me and nearly killed me? If you haven’t fucking noticed Laurent, my life has fallen apart in more than one way and I’m only seventeen.”</p><p>She stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door shut a moment later.</p><p>He took a deep breath. She was right. He wasn’t giving her credit for the amount of troubles she’s had to deal with in the past year, and she still managed to survive a viscous attack from a vampire. She was the oddest of humans but also the strongest he’d ever seen.</p><p>She sat at her desk for an hour and eyed the homework that Angela had gotten for her. She shook her head at it. She was doing the best she could given her circumstances and maybe she was making some mistakes. Tanya for example, was the biggest one. She couldn’t keep pushing her away. She knew she was better off just accepting the mate bond, in fact it would probably make her life easier.</p><p>But she was never about the easy way. She has always made choices that were better for everyone else. Why couldn’t she finally make the choices that were best for her? Then again, what if Tanya was the best choice for her? She stood and threw her bottle of water across the room in anger.</p><p>Why did everything have to be so complicated? She stared out her window and spotted the figure just inside the tree line. She really did not want to do this right now. She pushed her window up and stood back.</p><p>Jacob frowned at her as he crawled through the window, “It reeks in here.”</p><p>“What are you doing here Jake?” She backed away from him.</p><p>He stared down at the floor, “You wouldn’t see me any other way.”</p><p>She shook her head, “You nearly killed me. I needed time.”</p><p>He nodded, “I know. I just wanted to know how you’re doing?”</p><p>She glared at him, “You don’t get to be a part of my life anymore Jacob.”</p><p>“Bella you know I would never hurt you on purpose.” He pleaded.</p><p>She shook her head, “Tanya would never hurt me but you Jacob, you would if I don’t do what you want.”</p><p>His body began to shake, “Bella they aren’t good for you.”</p><p>“You aren’t good for me. Get out and don’t come back Jacob.” She crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>He glared at her as he grabbed her arm roughly, “You’ll regret this Bella.”</p><p>She shoved him backwards, “Get. Out.” She felt the anger begin to boil under her skin.</p><p>He took a step towards her before he was suddenly tossed across the room. He crashed into her desk and sent objects flying across the floor as the wood snapped and broke under the force.</p><p>“The Cullen’s have a treaty. I don’t.” Laurent said with a growl as he stood in front of her protectively.</p><p>His dark eyes were glued to the boy as he picked himself up off the floor. His body shook uncontrollably as he glared at the vampire, “She belongs with me.”</p><p>Laurent shook his head, “Not a chance in hell mongrel.”</p><p>She gripped Laurent’s arm, “Don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>Jacob took one step before there was a howl in the air. He glanced at the window before looking back at her, “I will get you to see it my way Bella.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I’m with Laurent on this one. Not a chance in hell.”</p><p>Laurent kept himself between her and Jacob as the boy moved to the window. Jacob took one last look at her before jumping out of the window and disappearing into the trees. Laurent slammed the window shut before turning to her.</p><p>“Now do you believe me?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him before turning to her broken desk. She knelt on the floor as her hands shook. She didn’t know if she was angry or sad. Jacob was her oldest friend, but he had changed so much over the last few months, she didn’t even know him anymore.</p><p>“Bella?” Laurent called softly.</p><p>She shook her head, “Please go.”</p><p>She felt the breeze as he left, and the silent tears rolled down her face as she mourned the loss of her friend. You could say she was being dramatic, but she knew that she would never get the old Jacob back. The one that had long hair and was happy just being her friend. That Jacob was gone and that was who she mourned for. She sat on the floor with her back against her bed as she cried.</p><p>After a while she began to clean the mess up, sitting items on her bed and carrying the broken bits of her desk downstairs. Two hours later she threw the last piece of her desk in the trashcan outside and she turned to find Sam watching her. She shook her head at him, unable to speak as a lump formed in her throat. He walked to her and hugged her tightly, while being careful not to hurt her. He sat with her in her room as she tried to understand why Jacob was being the way he was.</p><p>“So, when he thought he had a chance he was still my Jacob.”</p><p>Sam nodded, “When the Denali’s came in he knew he had lost you for good this time because he didn’t feel the pull to you like he did before.”</p><p>She sighed, “Why does it have to be so complicated?”</p><p>He chuckled, “I’ve been asking that same question since I was a kid.”</p><p>She smirked at him, “How’s Emily and the others?”</p><p>He grinned and sat back in the rocker, kicking his bare feet up on her bed, “She’s good. She’d like if you came for dinner again. She and Kim are enjoying not being the only two with a secret.”</p><p>She nodded, “I’d love to.”</p><p>“Good I’ll let her know that I’ll be driving you there.”</p><p>She laughed. She glanced at her closed window, “I don’t know what to do about Tanya.”</p><p>He nodded, “It’s a lot to take in. When I told Emily, she didn’t speak to me for a month. I thought for sure she was going to go back to college and I’d never see her again.”</p><p>“What brought her around?” she asked curiously.</p><p>He shrugged, “I’m not sure, she never told me exactly.”</p><p>A few hours later Charlie arrived home and smiled when he saw her and Sam on the sofa, “Hey Bells. Sam.” He nodded at him.</p><p>Sam smiled, “Chief Swan. Emily would like to have Bella over for dinner tonight if that’s alright with you.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Charlie asked as he sat on the edge of the armchair.</p><p>She smiled, “Better.”</p><p>He grinned, “It’s fine with me if you’re up to it. I just stop by to check on you and let you know I’m pulling a double tonight.”</p><p>She nodded, “Okay dad. Be safe.”</p><p>“You too kiddo.” He left quickly.</p><p>Sam drove the truck while they talked about different things on the way to their house. Once there Kim parked beside them as she exited the truck.</p><p>“Hey Bella.” She hugged her gently.</p><p>“Kim, how have you been?”</p><p>She chuckled as Jarrod kissed her cheek before following Sam inside, “Stressed.”</p><p>Bella chuckled, “I’m right there with ya.”</p><p>Kim laughed as she wrapped an arm around her left one and they walked inside together. Emily handed them both a glass of wine and Bella was relieve that Sam wasn’t protesting. It helped take the edge off while she, Emily and Kim cooked dinner. It felt good to have a girls night where she didn’t have to hide anything. They already knew what Jacob had done and they were angry with him.</p><p>“He needs a good beating.” Kim said as she poured her third glass of wine.</p><p>Emily chuckled as she pulled the green bean casserole out of the oven and Bella stirred the gravy on the stovetop, “I agree he needs to learn boundaries but I don’t think a beating would do any good for that thick head of his.”</p><p>Paul entered the kitchen shyly and leaned on the counter, “I wanted to apologize for the other day Bella.”</p><p>She nodded, “I shouldn’t have smacked you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>He shook his head, “I have an anger issue Bella. Lets just agree to talk first next time.”</p><p>She smiled at him, “I agree.” She held her hand out and he took it with a smile.</p><p>He pulled her against him and hugged her, managing to not hurt her with his strength. She laughed and pushed on his shoulder, “Stop trying to steal a French fry.”</p><p>He grinned at her, “I can’t help it. It smells so good in here.”</p><p>The three of them shooed him out of the kitchen with laughter. Emily and Kim started carrying the food to the table while she set it with plates and silverware. Sam, Jarrod, and Paul were laughing as they sat around the table waiting for the food to arrive and she couldn’t help but smile at them.</p><p>Dinner was filled with talk of events that did not have to do with the supernatural. It felt good to talk about other things, like what was happening in other parts of the world. They were shocked at how much of an adult she was, and she took pride in the compliments about her intelligence.</p><p>Throughout dinner she noticed Paul was sitting closer to her than he had when they started eating and every so often, he moved closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating off him as they ate dessert. As she cleared the table Emily and Kim dragged their imprints into the other room for a private word.</p><p>Paul smiled at her as he picked up some dirty plates, “How are you feeling Bella?”</p><p>She glanced up at him, “Fine. How have you been Paul?” She carried the dishes into the kitchen with him right behind her.</p><p>“Better now. I wanted to talk to you about something actually.”</p><p>She began to fill the sink as she frowned at him, “You’re making me nervous.”</p><p>He shook his head, “It’s nothing bad it’s just… I know how much you have on your plate and I don’t want to add to it but this is getting harder to keep from everyone and I want you to be the first to know before it gets around and we-”</p><p>She put her hand over his mouth, “You’re rambling Paul and it’s not making this easier. Just say it.”</p><p>He nodded and took a deep breath, “I imprinted on you.”</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock. She really did not need this right now.</p><p>He held his hands up in defense, “It’s not like Sam and Emily. I promise. You already have a mate.”</p><p>She backed away from him. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.</p><p>“Bella, I swear it’s not what you think.” He frowned at her.</p><p>“You moron!” Emily rushed into the room, “How dare you three keep this from us.”</p><p>Kim quickly pulled Bella into the living room while Emily continued to yell at the three boys, “We could have eased her into this but no. You just go running head long into something that you don’t understand.”</p><p>“Dear,” Sam started.</p><p>“Do not start with me. Go patrol. I’ll deal with you later.” Emily hurried into the living room.</p><p>Bella sat on the sofa trying to slow her breathing and calm her heart. How could she have a mate and an imprint all within a few weeks? Why her? Was she being punished? She would have twice the baby sitters now. She stood and began to pace back and forth.</p><p>“Bella, are you alright?” Kim asked gently.</p><p>She not only had to deal with her feelings for Tanya, which were weighing heavily on her enough but now… Now she had to figure out to tell her about Paul.</p><p>“What exactly does this mean?” she turned to Emily causing the young woman to jump, startled.</p><p>She exchanged a look with Kim, “We don’t know exactly. Sam and Jarrod are our fiancés. They want us to be happy.”</p><p>Kim nodded, “I had a boyfriend when Jarrod told me. He was so sweet and patient with me. He said he could be just a best friend or a brother figure.” She shrugged, “But we didn’t have a mate that we were destined to be with.”</p><p>“So Paul could just be my friend or a big brother?”</p><p>Emily nodded, “We would have figured it out with you if we had known, but they just dumped it on you during the worst possible time.”</p><p>Bella collapsed in an overstuffed armchair, “How am I going to tell Tanya that I have a puppy?”</p><p>The girls burst into laughter and Kim said breathlessly, “I hope she doesn’t make you keep him outside.”</p><p>Emily couldn’t breath as she laughed, “Oooh, we should get him a dog box to put in the back yard.”</p><p>Bella struggled to keep her laughter from pulling on her wounds as tears streamed down her face. Happy tears this time and she was relieved. For over an hour they made dog puns while laughing hysterically.</p><p>Sam was grinning and shaking his head as he stood just out of sight of the house with Jarrod and Paul. Jarrod stared at him in horror, “How long have they been saving those puns?”</p><p>Sam chuckled, “Probably since they found out.”</p><p>“Bella seems okay now.” Paul smiled towards the house.</p><p>Sam nodded, “Emily is right. We shouldn’t have just sprung it on her like that. Not with everything else going on.”</p><p>Paul nodded, feeling slightly guilty. Sam gripped his shoulder reassuringly, “Let’s give them some girl time. They all could use it.” They shifted and ran deeper into the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. </p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>This is the full version of the story if you have come from ff.net- that version is a less explicit version.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She helped Emily with the dishes as Kim finished off the bottle of wine, “What brought you around to Sam?”</p><p>Emily grinned, “I hated the fact of how hurt Leah was. Sam explained everything to me, but it still felt wrong. After a while I came to terms with the fact that Leah was going to be angry at me for a long time. I accepted what Sam was offering me, comfort most and foremost. He knew how upset I was about Leah and I finally let him be there for me. When I did it was like a weight was taken off my shoulders.”</p><p>Emily dried her hands on a dish towel, “When Leah shifted, she forgave me since it wasn’t something that I had done but she’s been bitter towards Sam ever since.” </p><p>She nodded as she turned off the water, “So letting him be there was the first step?”</p><p>The woman grinned, “No. Seeing how hurt he was after what he had done,” she winked at her with her left eye, “It was like I felt his suffering. He hurt, I hurt. We were connected and I couldn’t ignore it anymore.”</p><p>She nodded as she nursed her cup of coffee.</p><p>Kim frowned at her, “Are you going through the same thing?”</p><p>She nodded, “Tanya is trying but I keep pulling away. I can’t help but think what happened with Edward is going to happen again.”</p><p>Kim shook her head, “Do you feel those warm tingles in your body when you look at her?”</p><p>She nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Did you feel that with him?” Kim asked with a grin.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“That’s a sign. I was seeing two different guys when I met Jarrod.” She chuckled, “I couldn’t get him off my mind and then one day it was like a light switch flipped. I couldn’t live without him. I was miserable at school.” She shook her head. </p><p>Emily rolled her eyes, “I think someone needs some coffee.”</p><p>Bella spent another few hours with the two women before heading out to her truck. She mainly wanted to make sure she didn’t have wine on her breath when she returned home just in case Charlie was home. Paul walked over to her from the tree line as Sam and Jarrod went into the house.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to freak you out Bella.” He said quietly. </p><p>She smiled at him, “I know. It’s just a lot to take in on top of everything else.” She leaned back against her truck.</p><p>He nodded, “I get it but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. Anytime.” He grinned at her.</p><p>She turned to him, “Why did you lose your temper the other day?”</p><p>He frowned, “I was angry. You were at Jacob’s demanding answers and it should have been me you were coming to see. I wouldn’t call it jealousy but, in a way, I didn’t want an imprint.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “But when I looked at you and I felt it, I was angry that Jacob had made you upset.” He sighed, “It’s so…” he struggled for a word.</p><p>She smiled, “Complicated?”</p><p>He nodded, “Exactly.”</p><p>She lowered the tailgate of the truck and slid up onto it, “I completely understand.”</p><p>Paul sat beside her as she swung her legs, “I know you don’t want this right now but-“</p><p>She shook her head, “I never said I didn’t. My first thought was shock and then how I’m going to explain this to Tanya. In my current state she’s overprotective.”</p><p>He chuckled, “I can agree with that.”</p><p>She groaned, “Not you too?”</p><p>He nodded, “You’re stuck with it. I feel this need to protect you but at the same time I want to make sure your happy and safe and loved.” He grimaced, “It’s all so very confusing.”</p><p>She laughed as she looked up at the stars, “Sometimes I have to live just being confused.”</p><p>Hours passed as they sat on the tailgate of her truck talking. He shared his life with her freely, happily. She could see the relief on his face at being able to tell her things that no one else knew. He explained how the wolves mind connection worked and how it was the only way they communicated in their wolf forms.</p><p>Sam walked over to them, “Bella Charlie called.”</p><p>She frowned, “What time is it?”</p><p>He smiled, “Just after ten. He said you could stay here tonight if you wanted. He’s happy you have friends again.”</p><p>She chuckled, “I should go. Alice can’t see me when I’m with you guys.”</p><p>He frowned, “Cullen. I thought they were gone?”</p><p>“They are coming back. For me.” She shrugged. “They will abide by the treaty, but Laurent and the Denali’s are a different story.”</p><p>Sam crossed his arms over his chest, “Why?”</p><p>She frowned, “Laurent was there when Jacob was there today.”</p><p>He frowned, “You didn’t tell me that earlier.”</p><p>“I thought you knew since Jacob left when we heard a howl.”</p><p>Sam’s eyes widened slightly, “Bella get in the house and stay with Emily. Paul round everyone up. I want to know who was in the woods today.”</p><p>Paul nodded before he ran into the woods. She hurried into the house and told Emily and Kim what was happening. They locked the doors and closed the blinds and curtains.</p><p>Kim shook her head, “I hate the waiting.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “How do you survive it Bella?”</p><p>She chuckled, “I didn’t have to last time. James had me the whole time.”</p><p>She told them of her adventure with James and their eyes widened at the shimmering teeth marks on her arm, “I was already in the middle of turning when the others arrived.”</p><p>The women glanced at one another, “You said earlier your eye was almost perfect.”</p><p>Bella’s eyes widened, “You think the venom that’s left is reacting with it?” She motioned to her wounds.</p><p>Emily nodded, “I think it’s as good an explanation as any.”</p><p>Kim shrugged, “You should ask Doctor Dracula when he gets back. He should be able to figure it out.”</p><p>They all sat quietly in thought for a while until the front door opened. Emily hugged Sam as Jarrod pulled Kim against his side.</p><p>“None of us were out in the woods near your house Bella. I was on my way to your place around that time.” Sam said angrily.</p><p>Paul sat beside her, and she felt comforted by the heat rolling off his body, “Then who warned him you were going?”</p><p>Sam shook his head, “I don’t know. We may need to wonder if it wasn’t a wolf at all.”</p><p>Bella gasped as she stood, “Edward.”</p><p>Sam frowned, “That’s a stretch.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No it isn’t. Alice was adamant that Edward knew he wasn’t my mate long before they left. She had a vision after they left that Tanya was my mate and Edward hasn’t been seen since. On the logical side he can read minds, except mine. If he was close enough to you or another wolf then-“</p><p>“He would know that I was on my way to you.” Sam finished her sentence.</p><p>Paul pulled her back down to the sofa, “If that’s the case then Bella’s mind is the safest one.”</p><p>Sam nodded, “Agreed, but I would never ask you to entrap him.”</p><p>Bella nodded, “I couldn’t even if I tried. He knows that Tanya won’t leave my side, but as long as Paul is near me Alice can’t see me or anyone else around him.”</p><p>Sam nodded, “We have that on our side right now. Billy said Jacob hasn’t been back all day and we can’t hear him.”</p><p>Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she shivered, “Are you cold Bella?”</p><p>She shook her head, “No I just have a problem to face head on.” At his frown she sighed, “I have to tell Tanya. I don’t know how she’s going to react to all of this.”</p><p>Sam smiled, “We’ll figure this out Bella. You aren’t alone anymore. You have a big family now.”</p><p>She nodded unsure if she believed him or not.</p><p>Sam nodded, “Let’s not let on that we know they are working together. Things need to go on as usual but we’ll be hanging around you a lot more.”</p><p>She sighed, “Great.”</p><p>Paul chuckled before he eyed her, “Why don’t you stay at my place tonight. If anything happens the whole pack will be around.”</p><p>She did feel awfully tired and her body was begging her to sleep. She nodded and followed him out to the truck. He parked in front of a small house that wasn’t too far from Sam and Emily’s. She followed him inside and smiled at the warm feel of the place.</p><p>He shrugged, “When my mom died I didn’t have the heart to throw anything out.”</p><p>She smiled, “I like it.”</p><p>He grinned as he led her to his bedroom. It was a lot cleaner than even hers was and she chuckled. He frowned at her, “What?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Nothing.”</p><p>She felt safe with him. It was different than being around Jacob. He was keen on making her comfortable even with her protests. She curled up on his bed completely exhausted as he stretched out beside her.</p><p>“How do you think your bloodsucker is going to take it?” He asked with a smile.</p><p>She rested her head on his shoulder, “You don’t get to call them that anymore.”</p><p>He chuckled, “It can be our code word.”</p><p>She laughed, “They really aren’t that different than you guys. They want to keep their family safe and will do anything and everything to do it.”</p><p>He nodded, “Okay one point for them.”</p><p>She grinned as she shook her head, “They don’t hurt people.”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>She frowned, “It’s not a contest you know.”</p><p>“I know.” He sighed, “It’s so weird not thinking of them as enemies though. When I first shifted it’s all that the council drilled into our heads.”</p><p>“You can’t hurt Tanya.” She leaned up on her elbow as he snorted. “Paul Lahote promise me, you will not harm Tanya.”</p><p>He stared into her eyes for a moment before holding his right hand in the air, “I promise I will not hurt Tanya as long as she does not hurt you.”</p><p>She knew that was the best she was going to get. She sighed as she settled against his shoulder again and listened to his breathing even out as he slept. She thought about Tanya. Explaining this was going to be difficult but it was needed. Paul was going to be a permanent fixture in her life now and if Tanya wanted this mate bond to work out, she would have to be okay with it.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She jerked awake the following morning, the nightmare wasn’t over. It never would be. She carefully shoved Paul’s arm off her stomach and climbed out of bed. She was stiff and her chest was throbbing painfully. She moved to the kitchen where she found the coffee and began brewing a pot. She sipped her coffee as the sun rose above the trees and Paul’s snoring echoed through the house. She heard her phone vibrate in her jacket and she frowned at the screen. She opened the text messages but didn’t recognize the number.</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please answer me.</em>
</p><p>She didn’t know the number so she ignored it and wrote a note to Paul telling him she was heading home. She drove back to Charlie’s and slipped upstairs quietly. She showered thoroughly and cleaned her chest as best she could before rebandaging it. She pulled her sweats on with a clean black muscle shirt before she crossed the hallway into her room. She was relieved to find it empty for once as she frowned at the empty space her desk used to set.</p><p>A piece of paper waited for her on her bed and she frowned as she picked it up:</p><p>
  <em>Tanya is going crazy with worry. Get your wolf loving ass over here now! – Laurent</em>
</p><p>She balled the paper up and rolled her eyes. He would pay for that someday. She slipped a pair of unlaced boots on and hurried down the stairs quietly so she wouldn’t wake Charlie. She drove her truck through the small quiet town and felt at peace as she neared the Cullen house.</p><p>She parked in the driveway as Laurent appeared on the porch, “'Bout fucking time Swan.” He growled at her. </p><p>She shook her head, “Wolf loving ass?”</p><p>He shrugged and blurred into the house.</p><p>She gritted her teeth angrily, “Get back here you little shit.” She entered the house and headed for the living room, “Chicken shit.”</p><p>Laurent’s laughter echoed around her, “You really think you can catch me Swan.”</p><p>She gritted her teeth angrily, “You just fucking wait.”</p><p>Kate frowned at her from the sofa, “Rough night?”</p><p>She glanced down at the blood that was coating the bandage again and she sighed, “Where’s a doctor when you need one?”</p><p>Irina blurred in from the kitchen, “On his way.”</p><p>She frowned, “Is it Friday already?” They all nodded and she groaned, “Just my luck. I really need to talk to Tanya.”</p><p>Carmen shook her head, “Food first.”</p><p>She frowned, “I really need to talk to Tanya.” She spotted the shared glance between Kate and Irina out of her right eye, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Carmen smiled hesitantly at her, “Well Tanya’s a little upset right now.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Laurent blurred to Irina, “You were with a wolf last night.” At her frown he pinched his nose, “You can’t cover that smell with a shower.”</p><p>She sighed heavily, “Fucking vampires. Where is she?”</p><p>Everyone looked up instantly. She shook her head and made her way up the stairs. She paused at the top and closed her eyes, letting her heart guide her. She found a room that she had never been in before at the end of the long hallway to the left of the stairs. Most of the Cullen’s rooms were on the right side of the house and she hadn’t thought to ask about the right half.</p><p>She held her hand up to knock but she didn't want Tanya running. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside before closing it behind her. A large bed was positioned on the wall across from the door and a glass floor length window was to her left with a balcony door in the far corner of the room.</p><p>Tanya stood with her back to her, staring out the window. She was tense and Bella frowned, knowing she was the one to make her that way. She opened her mouth then closed it, trying to think of something to say. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke.</p><p>“I was over at Sam’s last night.”</p><p>Tanya didn’t move.</p><p>“I have so much going on.”</p><p>Tanya’s head turned slightly, showing she was listening.</p><p>She nodded, “Okay. My ex-best friend Jacob is a wolf from the Rez and doesn’t like the fact that I hang around with vampires.” She kicked her boots off, trying to show she wasn’t going anywhere this time. “Oh, and I have a psychotic red headed vampire that blames me for her mate’s death, so she’s been trying to kill me. My ex-boyfriend, if you could call Edward that." She shook her head, "I just figured out last night that he is working with my ex-best friend to possibly kill me or at least kidnap me. Not really sure on that part yet.”</p><p>“I was told last night the one of the wolves, Paul Lahote, has imprinted on me. He swears it’s not romantic and I only feel friendship towards him.” She crossed the room to the crackling fireplace, “I have a woman that I can’t stand to be away from, and she claims to be my mate but I’m afraid.”</p><p>She stared into the fire, “Not of her but of her leaving me like he did. Without a word and I know I cannot survive that. I think about her all the time but when I try to voice what I feel it gets stuck in my throat. I can’t even think about her getting hurt without going into a full meltdown.”</p><p>She shook her head, “And to top it all off I’m in so much pain I can’t think straight most of the time. My body is healing, and I know that sleeping is good but I’m so tired of being tired. I’m afraid that I’m too weak for her and she’s going to get hurt because of me. I know I’ve been distant, and I’ve been resisting this bond but I’m just afraid.”</p><p>Tanya took Bella’s hand and pulled her to the bed where she sat and pulled her between her legs. She rested her hands on Tanya’s shoulders as the blonde brushed her face against her abdomen, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for. I went to your house last night to talk and when I couldn’t find you-“</p><p>Bella cut her off, “Why didn’t you just call Charlie and get my cell number?”</p><p>“I did. But you didn’t answer my texts and then I caught your scent outside when I went to your house.” </p><p>She could hear a soft purr coming from the woman and she smiled, “I went with Sam to the Rez and fell asleep at Paul’s house. I didn’t know the number and I never answer an unknown number.”</p><p>Tanya reached into Bella’s side pocket and pulled her phone out, also causing the human to hold her breath for a moment. She watched the vampire’s hands move quickly over the buttons and then slip it back into her pocket, “Now you have all of our numbers in there.”</p><p>Bella grinned, “I’m shocked, Laurent knows how to use a phone?”</p><p>A snarl erupted from downstairs as Tanya sighed, “One day Isabella Swan, you are going to be the death of me.”</p><p>Bella grinned down at her before placing a soft kiss against the shocked vampire’s lips, “Good thing your heart doesn’t beat then.” She turned and left the vampire frozen to her spot. </p><p>She grabbed her boots walked back downstairs and found Laurent glaring at her, “You just don’t know when to play dead do you.”</p><p>She grinned at him, “I’ll leave that to you.”</p><p>Kate laughed, “Wow you two are childish.”</p><p>They turned their glare’s on her and her smile disappeared. They turned back to each other and he scoffed at her, “Go suck an egg.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, “Such strong language.” She shook her head as she headed for the door, “I have homework to do and Cullen’s to avoid.”</p><p>Laurent rode with her back to her house as they bickered back and forth. She did her homework that afternoon as she tried to think about anything else other than the strawberry blonde vampire that kept invading her thoughts, Laurent was stretched across her bed with Irina watching a movie. She had to restart the math homework four times before she finally finished, with her vampire sitters chuckling at her annoyance. Her phone buzzed on the desk and she smiled as she opened the message.</p><p>
  <em>Can I come by?</em>
</p><p>She hesitated for a moment. She didn’t want to rush anything but at the same time she needed Tanya near her. She wanted her, needed her to breath. It was strange how life had changed the last two months, with Laurent showing up, but she was excited by the way it was going. She didn’t have Jacob asking her out every two seconds and she was free to do what she wanted.</p><p>She smiled as she glanced over at Laurent and Irina. They looked so comfortable with each other, so perfectly in sync. When one shifted the other automatically shifted to adjust for the other. Two halves of a whole.</p><p>Could she really be that for Tanya?</p><p>After another ten minutes Irina glanced up at her, “Are you okay Bella?”</p><p>Bella jumped startled and nodded, “Yeah I’m fine.”</p><p>Laurent blurred to her, “Something on your mind?”</p><p>She shrugged and Irina smiled, “I’m going to go get some snacks for movie night. I’ll be back.” She left the room through the door since Charlie knew she was up there.</p><p>Laurent returned to the bed and grinned, “What’s up?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Tanya. I’m only human, how can I be what she needs?”</p><p>He chuckled, “All she needs is you. The rest will work itself out.”</p><p>She stood, “Aren’t you just the fucking voice of reason.” She snapped.</p><p>“Someone has to be since your brains aren’t big enough,” he shrugged. They shared a glare before the arguing started. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Irina pulled to stop in front of the Cullen house and she could see Carlisle through the window speaking with Eleazar. She blurred in and Kate nodded at her, “Irina. How’s Bella?”</p><p>She smiled widely, “She needed some time with Laurent. I’m just here to grab some snacks.”</p><p>Tanya was staring out the window with a frown and Irina knew that look, “Come back with me. She wants you.”</p><p>“She didn’t even respond.” Her sister said quietly.</p><p>“She’s over thinking things. As I was leaving, I heard her tell Laurent that she’s only human so how can she be what you need.”</p><p>Tanya’s head snapped up to look at her, “She really thinks that?”</p><p>Irina nodded, “She’s over thinking it. Just be with her, show her that all you need is her just as she is.”</p><p>Tanya nodded and smiled at her, “Thank you sister.”</p><p>“Now let’s go get your mate some junk food. She needs to gain weight.” </p><p>They could hear Alice as she bounded down the stairs, “Irina, you and Tanya better get over there before Laurent kills her.”</p><p>The two blondes glanced at each other and blurred from the house. As they arrived at the Swan residence they heard the yelling clearly from the woods, “You can shove it.”</p><p>“Child, don’t push me.”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>There was a loud thump and they quickly slipped in through the bedroom window and found Laurent on the bed with Bella on the floor by the closet. They stared at one another with wide eyes and speechless. Tanya instantly went to Bella as blood ran down her face. She found the staple on Bella’s cheek that had popped slightly and she turned to glare at Laurent. .</p><p>“What is going on now?” Irina asked.</p><p>Laurent and Bella continued to stare at one another with no sign of talking. Whatever had happened was between them and them alone. Tanya pulled Bella up into her arms and carried her to the bathroom. She sat the girl on the edge of the tub and began to clean her face up silently.</p><p>After it had stopped bleeding she turned back to her, “Are you going to tell me what happened?”</p><p>Bella stared at her for a moment before she shot off the tub and slammed into her chest, crushing her lips to the blondes. Tanya wrapped her arms around the girl and lifted her slightly to sit her on the sink. She felt Bella’s legs wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She could smell the girls arousal in the air and she moaned as she deepened the kiss herself. Her thousand year old instinct was quickly taking over as her mate tightened her hold. Only one thought crossed her mind, for a human her mate had very strong thighs.</p><p>She felt her control slipping as Bella’s hands traveled up her shirt, her hands pressing firmly to her abdomen. The skin on skin contact caused a growl to slip from Tanya and she jerked the girl tighter against her. Bella moaned and Tanya melted against her.</p><p>After a moment she jerked back and slammed herself into the corner as she tried to calm down. The smell of Bella in the small room kept attacking her senses and Bella took a deep breath before sliding off the sink and leaving the room quickly, leaving Tanya’s animal crying out for her. </p><p>She shook her head as she headed down the stairs and found Charlie in front of the tv, wrapping his gun belt around his waist. “Work call?”</p><p>He nodded, “Animal attacks again.”</p><p>She frowned, “Where at?”</p><p>He flipped the tv off, “Up by the creek. I’ll be at work all night but I’ll check in with you tomorrow.” He frowned at her, “You’re still bleeding.” He shook his head, “You two I swear. Night Bells.”</p><p>She grinned at him, “Be safe dad.”</p><p>She shut the door after he left and plopped down on the sofa. She had to be out of her mind. Attacking Tanya like that could have ended horribly. She rubbed the left side of her face with her hand. How was she going to survive having Tanya for a mate? She had practically jumped her without warning. She did note the difference of how Tanya wasn’t afraid to touch her, like she was porcelain. Tanya had even reacted in a way that she wasn’t expecting, jerking herself tighter against her body.</p><p>She shook her head. She needed some fresh air. She stepped out onto the back porch and sat on the top step, taking slow deep breaths. She heard a twig snap just inside the trees and she frowned, searching for the source. She relaxed when she spotted Paul.</p><p>“What are you doing here Paul?”</p><p>He frowned as he stepped out into the moonlight, “How’d you know it was me?” He took a seat next to her.</p><p>She smiled, “My eyesight is amazing, well in my right eye anyway.”</p><p>He chuckled, “So your eye gets damaged and it somehow makes it better? You are so weird.”</p><p>She punched his shoulder, “Fuck you too.”</p><p>He laughed as she shook her hand, “I thought you had patrol tonight.”</p><p>He nodded, “I was just about to start. You left early this morning.” He frowned, “Did I snore too much?”</p><p>She laughed, “No I-“</p><p>A growl shook the house and Tanya slammed into Paul, sending them crashing to the ground. Bella stood quickly, “Tanya stop!”</p><p>Irina and Laurent jerked her off Paul and she rushed to him, “Are you alright?”</p><p>He stood angrily his body shaking, “Back up Bella.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He snapped at her. She stepped back and he suddenly realized who he was talking to, “Bella I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“</p><p>She shook her head, “It’s fine. You better go.”</p><p>He frowned at her before he disappeared into the woods. She turned to Tanya, “What was that for?”</p><p>“Did you sleep with him?” She asked angrily as she jerked her arms free of Laurent and Irina.</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest, “Is that what you think?”</p><p>Tanya frowned, suddenly confused. “I want the truth.”</p><p>“If you have to ask then I have nothing more to say to you.” She opened the back door, “To any of you.” She slammed the back door and locked it.</p><p>She felt the anger and pain in her chest. For once she didn’t care. She welcomed the pain, anything to focus on besides her heart that felt like it was being ripped apart. She knew this would happen and yet she still let herself fall into it. She was never the type of person to sleep around, hell she hadn’t wanted to do it in the first place.</p><p>She shook her head as she sat down. She could tell herself that Lauren and Jessica didn’t know what they were talking about but who was she kidding. She had made a mistake and then it was to late to stop it. She had to take that with her for the rest of her life. She knew she was being stupid, and Tanya didn’t know so it wasn’t fair for her to take it out on the one person that had been trying this whole time to get through to her.</p><p>She was tired of feeling things. She wanted feelings to disappear or at least not be so hard. She shook her head as she walked to the bathroom and took two of her pain pills. She frowned at the bottle. She needed to sleep, just for a little while. She popped another two pain pills into her mouth and finished off two bottles of water before crawling into bed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She jerked awake when someone shook her hard enough that it pulled the skin at her staples. She opened her eyes and frowned up at Laurent, “What?”</p><p>He let out sigh, “You scared the shit out of me.”</p><p>She frowned at him before rolling over, “I was sleeping.”</p><p>“Like the dead. How many of those pills did you take?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Go away.” She pulled her pillow over her head.</p><p>“You have to get up. Tanya is about to cross the border.”</p><p>She jerked up and rolled out of bed, landing on her feet dizzily. “Why didn’t you say so.”</p><p>“Because I was hoping you would get up without a lie.” He glared at her.</p><p>She shook her head, “Where is she?”</p><p>“Cullen’s.”</p><p>She slid her unlaced boots on and grabbed her keys. He followed with a frown. He watched her warily as she backed out of the driveway.</p><p>“Should you be driving right now?”</p><p>She glared at him, “Afraid to die?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her, “For you.”</p><p>She shook her head as she drove to the Cullen house. She entered the house and he pointed to the living room. Tanya was speaking with Carmen as she entered the room.</p><p>Alice gasped when she saw her for the first time, “Bella?”</p><p>Esme dropped the vase she was holding, glass shattering across the floor. Rosalie and Emmett stared at her horrified. Carlisle frowned at her with worry written across his face.</p><p>Tanya glanced around at the Cullen’s then frowned at her. She felt her chest tighten as she shook her head, “Tanya I need a word with you.” She took the stairs two at a time before turning back to Alice, “I promise to explain later.”</p><p>Tanya blurred to her and followed her up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Once inside she turned to Tanya, “Yes but it’s not what you think. We slept in the same bed, but nothing happened.”</p><p>Tanya nodded, “Sam saw what happened and came to see if you were alright last night. He told me that you and Paul slept the whole time.”</p><p>She frowned, “Wait. That jackass got me out of bed after how much I took, just for you to tell me that.” She shook her head in anger, the lightheaded feeling making itself known, “You son of a-“ She began to turn.</p><p>Tanya caught her wrist, “How much of what you took?”</p><p>“Nothing. I need to go kill a vampire.”</p><p>Tanya jerked her back around, “Tell me. Bella I am not going anywhere. I’m here whether you like it or not.”</p><p>She pulled away from her, “I do like it. I already told you how I feel. I just don’t know what to do about it.”</p><p>“How about you don’t storm off? Talk to me not others.” She placed her hand on Bella’s cheek, “Let me in Bella.”</p><p>She stared up at her, “What about last night?” She backed away from her again, “I couldn’t control myself with you.”</p><p>Tanya smiled, “Is that what you’re worried about? You don’t have to control yourself with me.”</p><p>She frowned, “After what happened?”</p><p>Tanya backed her against the door, pressing her body tightly against hers, “I didn’t want to take you right there and have Laurent hear it. You would never be able to forgive me.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I didn’t care. I wanted you. Right there, everywhere. He was no where near my thoughts at that moment.”</p><p>Tanya growled before dipping her head slightly to kiss her deeply. Bella wrapped her arms around Tanya's neck as she felt the woman jerk her up. She wrapped her legs around Tanya’s waist as the woman carried her to the bed. Her chest was straining but she didn’t care. She needed Tanya in that moment.</p><p>Tanya pulled back long enough to pull her shirt off before recapturing her lips. Bella felt panic rise in her chest and she pushed against Tanya. Understanding Tanya flipped them over and Bella sat up while straddling Tanya’s waist.</p><p>She watched Tanya’s dark eyes follow her every movement as she ran her fingertips down the cool marble flesh of Tanya’s chest. Tanya leaned up on her elbows, “Let me in.”</p><p>She nodded and leaned down to kiss her again, “I will but I need time.”</p><p>Tanya smiled as she sat up, wrapping her arms around her waist, “We have forever.” She smiled as she kissed her again.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella splashed her face with cold water an hour later. She touched her still tingling lips. She and Tanya had been kissing for the last hour and she still couldn’t get enough of it, of her. She dried her face as Tanya appeared behind her.</p><p>“I would like for you to let Carlisle look you over.” Tanya leaned against the door frame.</p><p>She nodded, “Will you be there?”</p><p>Tanya smiled, “Of course, if you want me there.”</p><p>She nodded, “I do.”</p><p>Tanya took her hand and led her from the room and back down the stairs. She sat on the sofa as Tanya called out for Carlisle. Everyone blurred into the living room and she grinned over at Alice. The pixie stood next to Jasper with sadness on her face.</p><p>She grinned at her, “Alice I’m fine.”</p><p>Carlisle examined her face, “Some of these staples need to be removed but it’s best if most stay for now. Your skin hasn’t quite sealed yet.”</p><p>She nodded, “They aren’t the only ones.” Laurent growled angrily and she smirked at him, “Why don’t you and Irina go hunt. I’ll be here for a while.”</p><p>He nodded and took Irina’s hand before blurring from the house. Jasper frowned at her as Carlisle went to his office to get some supplies. He cocked his head at her as he felt her emotions slowly start to fade. A hardness came to her eyes and he gasped as he felt nothing from her. He blurred to her before anyone could move.</p><p>“How are you doing that?” He knelt right in front of her.</p><p>She clenched her teeth in concentration as she held his eyes. She had been working on it for a long time and now it was time to test it.</p><p>Tanya growled slightly as he leaned towards her, his eyes darkening. They were completely oblivious to everyone and everything around them as they focused on each other.</p><p>Alice frowned, “I don’t like this.”</p><p>Tanya gripped his shoulder warningly, “Jasper.”</p><p>His snarl broke the silence and the palm of his hand connected with Tanya’s chest. She flew backwards with the force of it and Bella finally snapped out of it. She moved faster than a human should as she blurred up and slammed into Jasper, anger fueling her every thought. His shoulders crashed through the wooden floor and they fell to the basement below them. The wood and dust filled the air all around them as they fell the seven feet down to the basement floor. Instinct drove him as he kicked his foot out and she flew backwards towards the cinderblock wall. The concrete cracked behind her back when she hit, and she fell forward to the cold concrete floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong>This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>This is the full version of the story if you have come from ff.net- that version is a less explicit version.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He blurred to his feet and his eyes widen as the smell of her blood filled the air, “Bella!”</p><p>She shook her head and pushed herself up to her feet. She staggered slightly but caught herself on the wall. She stumbled over the debris and Jasper caught her before she fell. She smirked up at him, “I guess you and I have a lot to discuss.”</p><p>He chuckled, “After Carlisle examines you.”</p><p>She laughed as they frowned at the mess they had made, “On a scale of ten how pissed will Esme be?”</p><p>He grinned, “You and I can fix it together. It’ll be just like new.”</p><p>She nodded, “I feel like they weren’t home, and we just threw a house party.”</p><p>He laughed as they made their way quietly up the stairs into the kitchen. Her back was killing her, and her chest was on fire again. This fire was different. It reached up to her throat, like coiling wispy fingers trying to close around her throat. She coughed but nothing changed, swallowing didn’t change it.</p><p>Jasper frowned at her, “Do you need some water?”</p><p>She nodded as he blurred to the refrigerator and back with a bottle of water. She downed it as fast as she could but it didn’t help. Jasper suddenly disappeared from in front of her. Tanya had her hand around his throat as she slammed his back into the wall.</p><p>“Enough!” she shouted.</p><p>Tanya snarled angrily at him before she blurred to Bella.</p><p>Bella battered her hands away as she shook her head, “Stop it. I’m fine.”</p><p>“What just happened?” Kate asked with wide eyes.</p><p>Emmett grinned, “Bella Bear just took out Jasper.” Rosalie elbowed him and shook her head.</p><p>Tanya pulled the back of Bella’s shirt up and frowned at the bruise on her back. Bella jerked away from her and pulled her shirt back down. Carlisle frowned at her, “What were you doing before that?”</p><p>Tanya growled warningly at Jasper as he took a step towards Bella. He held his hands up, “I couldn’t feel anything from her. It was like she was turning her emotions off. I was so focused on her that I guess I went into instinctual defensive mode when Tanya touched me.” He nodded at her once, “I apologize for that.”</p><p>Tanya continued to glare at him, and Bella sighed, “It was my fault Tanya. Don’t be mad at him.”</p><p>Jasper smiled at her, “Don’t worry Bella. I’ll keep my distance for a while, and she’ll calm down.” He wrapped his arms around Alice.</p><p>She grinned at him and Alice, “Why don’t you go hunt for a while?” They disappeared out the window.</p><p>She turned back to Tanya, “Let me talk to Carlisle for a minute.”</p><p>Tanya shook her head, “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>She grimaced, “Then wait here for me please.” Tanya crossed her arms over her chest angrily but didn’t move when she limped back into the living room and frowned at the floor before looking up guiltily at Esme, “I promise Jasper and I will fix it.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Are you alright Bella?”</p><p>She nodded as she followed Carlisle into his office closing the door behind her, “I have a theory as to where my strength came from.” His office was the only hearing proof room in the house, and she felt better knowing no one could hear them.</p><p>He nodded as he felt her back, looking for anything broken.</p><p>“I was with Emily and Kim the other night and they wonder if James’ bite has something to do with it.”</p><p>He frowned at her as he sat in front of her, “The venom? Edward was able to get it all. Your blood smelled fine.”</p><p>“What if it was two venoms? Would they try to attack the other?” she asked.</p><p>He stared down at the floor for a moment, “If Edward had injected any venom it would have been the smallest amount. I have,” he stood suddenly and walked to the built-in bookcase across the room, “Read about it happening before. I took some notes on the matter.” He pulled a book of the shelf and flipped through a few pages, “Here. It acted like the bodies natural defense. It fought off disease and infections but when it was mixed with another the person fell gravely ill.”</p><p>He looked up at her horrified.</p><p>She frowned, “So in other words…”</p><p>“The person in question died a painful death Bella but it took a while.” He said sadly.</p><p>She nodded, “What if Jacob’s attack is the infection?”</p><p>He cocked his head at her, “Go on.”</p><p>She stood and walked to the floor length window, “If Jacob’s attack is what the two different venoms are fighting…”</p><p>She stared out across the woods behind the house. Was she ready to turn? Was she prepared to let Charlie go now instead of graduation?</p><p>Carlisle sat on the edge of his desk, “If that is the case then you are turning now.” He watched her nod, but she didn’t speak. He could see the emotions running across her face and frowned down at the floor.</p><p>She wondered if things would be different for her, turning so soon. Would she be able to finish high school? Would Tanya be angry? Did Tanya even want her to change? There were so many things they needed to talk about but hadn’t yet. Time was running out and she hadn’t even discussed a lot of things with her mate. Her mate. She smiled liking the sound of that. Tanya was her mate. Someone she would spend forever with.</p><p>“My throat burns.” She glanced back at him before staring out the window again, “I can see perfectly with my right eye. I can see Laurent and Irina in the woods, walking back here. Alice and Jasper are sitting in a tree down by the river.”</p><p>He stood beside her, “It could be moving at a slower rate. When did you get your sight back?”</p><p>“A few weeks after.”</p><p>He nodded, “I’ll have to run a blood test but I may be able to give you a rough estimate.”</p><p>“What if every time I get hurt, it speeds up the process?”</p><p>He looked at her, “That’s intriguing.”</p><p>She laughed as he sat at his desk, “Only you would find that intriguing.”</p><p>He smiled at her, “I am a scientist.”</p><p>She shook her head as she plopped down in a chair in front of his desk, “Alright Doc, let’s do some tests.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Blood first.”</p><p>She smirked at him, “Always is with vampires.”</p><p>An hour later she was done with being poked and prodded. She rubbed her arm where he had taken her blood and slid the band aide on it. She stood and shook her head, “I’m exhausted.”</p><p>He grinned at her, “I know. I’ll run the tests tonight when I go on duty at the hospital. I’ll take more from you in a few days.”</p><p>“Great,” she grimaced.</p><p>She left as he poured over more textbooks and she shook her head at him. Alice and Jasper were on the sofa in the living room when she reentered. Tanya blurred to her from her seat in the armchair, “Are you alright?”</p><p>She nodded, “Tired.”</p><p>Tanya nodded, “Why don’t you head home.”</p><p>She nodded, “Tell Laurent I’ll see him tomorrow. He needs to spend time with his mate.” She kissed the blonde on the lips lightly and dragged herself out the door.</p><p>She spent the day cleaning and doing Charlie’s laundry while trying to keep her mind off her impending death. Charlie was going to be working nights for a while, so she cooked him dinner and they ate peacefully. He was happy that she was spending time with her friends again, but he wasn’t so happy that the Cullen’s were back in the picture. She assured him that Edward wasn’t, and everything would be fine.</p><p>After he left, she climbed the stairs to her room and shoved her window open. She smiled as the cool air brushed against her face and the smell of fresh rain circled all around her. She spotted movement out of her right eye and she scanned the tree line below the house. Strawberry blonde hair blew sideways in the breeze as Tanya stared up at her and she couldn’t help the grin that pulled at the corner of her mouth.</p><p>She walked back to her bed and flipped the light off, “You gonna stand out there all night?”</p><p>A quick breeze made her smile as she laid back on the bed. She watched Tanya slip her jacket off and drape it over the back of her desk chair before she stretched out beside her on the bed.</p><p>“Where’s Laurent?” she asked as she felt Tanya’s hand run through her hair.</p><p>“Spending time with his mate.”</p><p>“And Carmen and Eleazar?” she asked quietly.</p><p>Tanya smiled, “Making a grocery list so you have food when you stay the night.”</p><p>She frowned, “When am I staying the night?”</p><p>“When Alice asks you on Monday.” She chuckled.</p><p>Bella rolled her eyes, “Of course I am.”</p><p>Tanya chuckled, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p><p>She quickly shook her head, “I want to.”</p><p>Tanya grinned at her, “So Irina and Laurent are making it a point to mysteriously lose Edward’s things.” There was a pause and then, “Your smell is all over his room.”</p><p>She nodded, “I spent a lot of time there.”</p><p>“I don’t like it.” Her voice was dangerous.</p><p>She couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down her spine, but it had nothing to do with being cold.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Tanya asked and then she was gone.</p><p>Bella frowned, “I’m not cold.”</p><p>“But I felt you shiver.” Tanya said from near the window.</p><p>“Not for that reason and don’t ask either. I won’t tell you.” She hesitated for a moment before asking, “Will you stay?”</p><p>The bed shifted and Tanya quickly wrapped her arms around her. She grinned as she rested her head against the cool smooth shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>When she awoke, she was alone and the now familiar pull at her heart was back. Last night had felt so right, Tanya being there with her. She felt safe and in a weird way warm. She didn’t feel the usual coldness that she expected to feel from the vampire as her arms had wrapped around her so tight yet protectively. And that was another thought. Why hadn’t Tanya been afraid to hurt her with her strength? She had eagerly climbed onto her bed to hold her. Like Tanya was just as desperate as she had been.</p><p>She chuckled as she made her way through her morning routine before pulling Tanya’s jacket on over her own clothes. She grabbed her keys from the table and headed out to her truck. She tried turning the key, but nothing happened. She frowned as she tried a few more times and still nothing happened. She walked back inside and frowned as she looked around the living room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but everything felt off. She walked to the picture frame of her and Charlie on the wall and closed her left eye. There was a fingerprint on the glass, right over her face.</p><p>She stepped back and pulled her phone out. He answered on the second ring, “Hey Bella.”</p><p>“Paul, I need you at my house now.”</p><p>She waited five minutes before the front door opened and Paul and Sam entered the house, “Bella?”</p><p>“The picture frame.”</p><p>Sam grimaced, “Vampire.”</p><p>Paul pulled her into a friendly hug, “It’s going to be okay Bella.”</p><p>Sam frowned at her, “So what did Carlisle say?”</p><p>“He’s looking into it, but it has happened before.” She avoided looking at Paul, “It didn’t end well for the human.”</p><p>Paul’s body began to shake, and she quickly stepped away from him. Sam gripped his shoulder, “Go get Leah.”</p><p>Paul nodded and ran from the house, barely making it outside before he shifted and a howl split the air.</p><p>She frowned at Sam, “There are other possibilities, but we are checking into all of them.”</p><p>He nodded, “If there isn’t what is your choice?”</p><p>She stared at him, “Tanya.”</p><p>He nodded, “I’ll let the others know. Get to school and I’ll call you later.”</p><p>She nodded as she followed him out of the house, “My truck won’t start either.”</p><p>Sam frowned at her in confusion.</p><p>She shook her head, “It was fine last night and Rosalie would have bought me a new car before breaking it.”</p><p>“Jacob.” He shook his head, “They’re making their move so watch yourself.”</p><p>She nodded as she began the walk to school. She knew she would be fine as long as she stayed on the street. She stopped at the police station and found Charlie sitting behind his desk, “My truck wouldn’t start so can I have a note for school.” She grinned widely at him.</p><p>He laughed as he wrote a quick excuse, “Stay out of the woods. The animal attacks are getting closer to town.” She nodded as she frowned at a missing person’s photo. Charlie frowned at it, “Riley Beers. He’s been missing for six weeks. He’s from Forks.”</p><p>She kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder, “I’ll see you later dad. Please be safe.”</p><p>“Always am.” He smiled at her.</p><p>She headed for the school and only tripped over her own feet once. Of course she was thinking about Tanya and she may have gone into a little too much detail in her day dream when she went down on her hands and knees and could feel the burn of the scrapes, but shrugged it off as she pushed onward.</p><p>She crossed the empty parking lot and delivered her note to the front office before heading to class. When lunch arrived she walked to the cafeteria with Angela. She found the Cullen’s sitting with the Denali’s, except Tanya was no where to be seen. She frowned as she sat next to Kate.</p><p>“Where’s Tanya?”</p><p>Kate frowned and bent down to her ear, “Tanya has been looking all over for you. She tried texting you this morning. She said you were in pain.”</p><p>Bella frowned at her, “How would she know that?”</p><p>Kate smacked the back of her head in front of everyone but said quietly, “Mate bond genius.”</p><p>Bella blinked rapidly for a moment, “Did you just smack me?”</p><p>Kate stood and grinned, “Shockingly.” She wiggled her sparking fingers.</p><p>Bella glared up at her before she stood and left the cafeteria with Alice, hearing Irina say, “You are a dead woman.”</p><p>She could hear voices inside as she walked up the porch and entered the house. A hush fell on the house and she was sure her scent had hit them all. She headed to the living room and found Tanya with Eleazar.</p><p>Carmen and Eleazar blurred to her and began checking her scrapped hands as Tanya stared at her. Bella jerked her hands away from the two fretting vampires, time to test the truth behind the mate bond.</p><p>She walked towards the vampire and Tanya instantly opened her arms, pulling Bella against her.</p><p>“Tanya, I didn’t know you could feel my pain that way.” She said as she inhaled the vampire’s scent deeply, a calm entering her.</p><p>“I can feel everything you can Bella. When you are changed you will feel mine as well as your own.” She rested her cheek on the girl’s head, relieved she was safe.</p><p>“Quick question, what happens if someone smacks me, oh say on the back of the head?” She looked up at the blonde.</p><p>Her usually sparkling golden eyes were black as she looked back at her, “I’d kill them. Why?”</p><p>Bella nodded with a grin, “Good to know.”</p><p>Kate blurred into the room with a smirk, “Bella cut through the woods this morning.”</p><p>Bella’s jaw dropped as every vampire in the room growled angrily. “I did not but Kate smacked me on the back of the head.” She blurted as she pressed tighter against Tanya’s body, turning her face into her mate’s chest.</p><p>A low growl rumbled Tanya’s chest as Kate’s eyes widened, “It’s not what you think Tanya.”</p><p>Bella wrapped her arms around Tanya’s waist as tight as she could as the growl grew. “Bella, go to Carmen.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No.”</p><p>“I mean it Bella.” she said.</p><p>She stood her ground, “No.”</p><p>Tanya looked down at her for a moment, unable to resist her mate’s need for her, before she looked back up at her sister, “I’ll deal with you later.”</p><p>Bella smirked over at Kate before looking up at Tanya, “Why aren’t you at school?”</p><p>“I was looking for you.” Tanya took her hands and flipped them over, “What happened?”</p><p>“I have to ask Rosalie for help. My truck wouldn’t start but I’ll explain if you’ll come back to school.”</p><p>Tanya smiled at her, “Of course.”</p><p>She drove back towards the school as she told her about calling Paul and Sam and the picture frame. Once she parked at the school she turned to look at her mate. Tanya was angry and she had a feeling she was angry at her, “Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“You called them instead of me.”</p><p>She nodded, “We thought going about things as usual would keep them feeling safe. If I called you then-“</p><p>Tanya shook her head, “They would know that you had caught them. I’m sorry I went down that path.”</p><p>She smiled at her, “I’m trying Tanya but Sam and I both agree that treating everything as normal is the best option unless they force our hands. They don’t know about my situation yet.”</p><p>Tanya blurred to her door and frowned, “You never told me what Carlisle said.”</p><p>She laced her fingers with Tanya’s as they walked slowly across the parking lot, “I wanted to tell you when we were alone. Can you come over tonight?”</p><p>She smiled, “Will Chief Swan be there?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Nope.” She turned and stood in front of Tanya stopping her, “Will you come to my house for a dinner tonight Tanya Denali?”</p><p>Tanya laughed, “So you are finally asking me on a date?”</p><p>She shook her head, “No I’m asking you to come to my house so I can cook dinner for you. You are the one turning it into a date?” She grinned at the woman before turning back towards the school.</p><p>Tanya caught her hand and jerked her in a half circle, their bodies connecting firmly, “I would love for you to cook me dinner for a date tonight.”</p><p>She grinned up at her before she kissed her deeply. Whistles and cheers echoed from behind them and she picked out Emmett’s voice first. She turned to glare at the largest Cullen before shaking her head, “He’ll pay for that.”</p><p>Tanya chuckled, “Let’s get to class. We’ve missed enough.”</p><p>She pouted causing Tanya to laugh and kiss her again before walking her to her next class. Angela was waiting for her at their table, “So?”</p><p>Bella frowned, sitting with her back to the window, “So what?”</p><p>“Oh, come on Bella. Kate Denali slaps you on the back of the head and you’re not even phased?”</p><p>She laughed, “She was trying to knock some sense into me.” She shrugged.</p><p>“So, are you dating her sister then?” Angela asked with a slight blush on her face. “The one you were just trading spit with in the parking lot.”</p><p>Bella couldn’t help the blush that rushed up her face as she looked down at her textbook, “So were you one of the cheering ones or the whistlers.”</p><p>Angela squealed and earned a frown from the teacher. They chuckled behind their books and began whispering back and forth.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>When classes ended, she rode to the grocery store with Angela. They continued their conversation about how she and Tanya met and how they felt about one another. After they parted ways, she found Charlie sitting in front of the tv, “I thought you had to work tonight.”</p><p>He grinned at her, “Trying to get rid of me?”</p><p>“Kind of.” She blurted then frowned, “I mean…”</p><p>He laughed, “Don’t worry I’m going right after the game. Got a hot date tonight?”</p><p>She avoided looking at him and finished bringing in the groceries from the front porch. When she was done and was putting things away Charlie sat at the kitchen table, “So I think this is more important than the game.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Not really.”</p><p>“Who’s the lucky guy?” he asked unenthused.</p><p>She sighed, “Are we really doing this?”</p><p>“As your father I have a responsibility to have this talk with you.” He grimaced.</p><p>She shook her head, “It’s okay because Renee gave me this talk years ago. So, it’s all covered.” She watched relief cross his face.</p><p>“Well I mean you are being careful right?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Dad no. And for your information it’s Tanya Denali.” She pulled the steak out of the refrigerator.</p><p>A grin spread across his face, “Oh. Okay.”</p><p>She refused to look at him, “Yep.”</p><p>“Well I’ll be going.” He stood and smiled at her before giving her a thumbs up, “Swan charms.”</p><p>She groaned.</p><p>He laughed as he left the house.</p><p>She shook her head and began to cook dinner. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and narrowed her eyes at the potatoes she was cutting, “I’m not getting the door if you just stood out there and let that happen.”</p><p>A cool breeze alerted her to Tanya’s presence behind her, “But it was so worth it.”</p><p>She chopped the potatoes harder than needed before throwing them into the cast iron frying pan with the onions and mushrooms. She felt Tanya’s hands on her hips, and she moved across the room.</p><p>Tanya chuckled, “Don’t be mad at me.”</p><p>Bella shook her head as she added the milk to the mashed potatoes, “I can’t believe you left me to fend for myself.”</p><p>Tanya grinned at her, “You weren’t in any danger.”</p><p>“I was too. Dying of embarrassment is a real thing for humans.” She argued, pointing the spoon at her.</p><p>Tanya laughed as she walked to her young mate, “I would never let that happen. You held your own in that conversation.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Paybacks a bitch, remember that.”</p><p>Tanya pressed her back against the wall, “Promise?” a soft growl rolled from her chest.</p><p>She felt a shiver roll down her spine but ignored it as she slipped under the blondes’ arm. She focused on cooking while Tanya walked around the living room smiling at the photos on the walls and fireplace mantel.</p><p>When dinner was done Bella set the plates on the table, “What would you like to drink?”</p><p>Tanya smiled, “Water is fine.” She noticed the rareness of Bella’s steak and frowned for a moment.</p><p>Bella set two bottles of water on the table before taking her seat across from Tanya, “This feels so weird.”</p><p>Tanya chuckled, “We are just two people eating dinner Bella.”</p><p>She shrugged as she took a bite, “Maybe.”</p><p>Tanya smiled as she swallowed her first bite, “This is delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?”</p><p>“Renee isn’t exactly a mothering type. I cooked all the meals while Renee dated. I’m used to it though. I took care of her until she married Phil.”</p><p>Tanya frowned, “Did you ever get to be a kid?”</p><p>She thought about that for a moment.</p><p>“If you have to think about it, that’s a no.” Tanya shook her head.</p><p>Bella smiled, “Do you remember anything about your human life?”</p><p>Tanya smiled, “A few memories have stuck around over the years but not all of them are happy.”</p><p>“Well you wanted to get to know me, so it goes both ways right.”</p><p>Tanya nodded, “Okay. My biological great-aunt Sasha was the one who turned me. I remember the feeling of dying from Syphilis before I was turned though.”</p><p>She froze, “You were dying?”</p><p>Tanya nodded, “It was a much different time back then Bella. I’m fine now.” She frowned, “Bella I’m fine, calm down.”</p><p>Bella felt her heartbeat faster and faster in her chest, the rush of blood was pounding in her ears so loudly it hurt. Tanya blurred out of her chair and pulled the girl to her feet. Bella couldn’t stop the panic that was rising in her, begging for it to go away as her mind traveled to the past. Seeing Tanya lying in a bed with the open sores and rash.</p><p>“Baby look at me.”</p><p>Bella looked up at her for a moment. Had she heard Tanya correctly? She prayed she had as she took Tanya’s hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. She shut the door behind them. As Tanya opened her mouth to speak, she kissed her hard. She backed the blonde to her bed and pushed her back onto it.</p><p>Tanya stared up at her with black eyes, “What are you doing?”</p><p>She pulled her shirt over her head, “You said I didn’t have to control myself with you.” She climbed on top of the vampire and took her lips again.</p><p>Tanya gripped her hips forcing her harder down against her and Bella couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips. Tanya flipped her onto her back and leaned back long enough to pull her own shirt off. She watched the blondes black eyes stare down at her with the last ounce of control she had.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>She nodded, “I need you Tanya.”</p><p>A comforting growl filled the room as Tanya kissed her deeply and pressed their bodies together. With her eyes closed she took a deep breath as Tanya deepened the kiss even more. Bella’s body shivered with electricity as the sweetest scent she could ever imagined filled her mind. She knew exactly what she was smelling.</p><p>Tanya’s arousal.</p><p>She could feel the burn in her veins, and she flipped Tanya onto her back. She kissed the vampire’s neck before nipping it lightly. She felt Tanya’s hips jerk up towards her and a moan echoed in her ear. The burn in her veins gave her strength as she began to lose control. She shoved her hand into Tanya’s jeans and cupped her, causing a gasp to slip from Tanya’s lips. She grinned widely as she slid a single finger between Tanya’s warm folds and found her hard sensitive nub. She bit down as hard as she could on Tanya’s neck at the same time, she slid two fingers deep inside her mate. She felt the soft muscles grip her fingers tightly.</p><p>Tanya gripped Bella’s shoulders tightly as the girl hit every single sensitive spot she had. Her hips bucked with every thrust as her young mate added another finger, filling her even more. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the pleasure tightened every muscle she had. Bella picked up speed while Tanya begged her for more. She couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop. She knew she needed to. She had killed so many humans during sex and even though she knew she could never hurt Bella she was still afraid of it happening again.</p><p>Bella plunged deeper as she bit her neck even harder and Tanya exploded in pleasure. A kaleidoscope of colors spinning wildly behind her closed eyes. She couldn’t stop her hips from moving as Bella continued to stroke her, in long hard smooth motions.</p><p>“Open your eyes Tanya.” Bella whispered in her ear.</p><p>When she did, she stared up at her beautiful mate and the golden eyes that looked back at her. She frowned and opened her mouth, but Bella kissed her and plunged deeper and harder again, refusing to let her come down from the first before sending her deeper and deeper into three more mind numbing powerful orgasms.</p><p>Bella smiled down at Tanya as the vampire controlled her breathing, before getting up. She grinned as she walked to the bathroom and flipped on the light. She froze as she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were the honey gold that Tanya’s were, but they were slowly fading back into her usual brown.</p><p>Another thing to add to Carlisle’s list. She shrugged as she focused on her chest. A few of the staples had popped right in the middle but she had been too preoccupied to care. There was no blood and she assumed that her skin was finally healed enough that the staples could come out. She shook her head and flipped the light off before returning to her room.</p><p>She stretched out on her back next to Tanya and smiled as the blonde finally opened her eyes, “Look at me.”</p><p>She grinned at her, “Yes?”</p><p>Tanya was on top of her in a blink, “Your eyes were gold.”</p><p>She frowned, “I wanted to talk to you about that over dinner but…” she trailed off with a grin.</p><p>“Talk.” Tanya glared at her.</p><p>“A little hard to do at the moment.” She said as she glanced down at Tanya’s bare chest.</p><p>Tanya growled and disappeared, “Talk or I put my shirt back on.”</p><p>She frowned, “Fine.” She sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at her hands, “When I was talking to Carlisle about James’ and Edwards venom possibly fighting each other inside me…,” she hesitated.</p><p>Tanya knelt in front of her, “Tell me.”</p><p>She stared into the honey golden eyes and nodded, “Carlisle has seen it before.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>She shook her head, “The human didn’t survive.”</p><p>Tanya froze.</p><p>“It doesn’t mean that I’m the same.” She said quickly, “We are wondering if instead of fight each other the venom has refocused on my wounds from Jacob.” She pointed to her chest. “Maybe the venom is changing me instead of killing me.”</p><p>Tanya shoved her back on to the bed and straddled her, “I need to claim you Bella.”</p><p>She smiled, “I know but not until graduation. I want that time for Charlie.”</p><p>Tanya shook her head, “Do you have that long? I am not going to risk your life on a maybe.”</p><p>She shrugged, “I don’t know but Carlisle is still working on it and he’ll take another sample of my blood tomorrow morning to compare the two.” She ran her fingers down Tanya’s chest, between her breasts, “Shall we continue?”</p><p>Tanya chuckled, “You can think of that right now?”</p><p>She nodded, “I want you Tanya. In every way possible.” She cupped the cool smooth beautiful breasts in her hands, “I want to know you inside and out.”</p><p>Tanya arched her back as Bella gently rolled her hard nipples between her fingers, “You were working on the inside part.”</p><p>She chuckled, “I would like to continue my work.” A knock sounded on her window and she growled this time, “Go away.”</p><p>The window opened and Paul slipped into the room, “We have a problem.”</p><p>She glared at him as she pulled Tanya tighter against her, “Yeah, you in my room.”</p><p>Tanya growled angrily as she pulled a t-shirt on without turning around, “If you think you are going to see MY mate naked, think again mutt.”</p><p>Paul shook his head at her, “Just hurry up. I’ll be downstairs.”</p><p>Paul closed the door behind him as Tanya slid off Bella’s lap, “That mongrel is pushing my last button.”</p><p>Bella chuckled as she pulled on a button up shirt, leaving the top four buttons open, “He wouldn’t have interrupted if it wasn’t important. He knows how much I’ve wanted this.”</p><p>Tanya grinned, “Oh you have, have you.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at her, “Remember what I said in the kitchen earlier about payback.”</p><p>Tanya pouted, “You wouldn’t.”</p><p>She laughed as she opened the door, “I will when you least expect it.”</p><p>Tanya growled as she followed her mate out of the room.</p><p>Bella frowned at Paul as she walked down the stairs, “This better be good.”</p><p>He nodded, “We caught the bloodsucker’s scent with Jacob’s near the border. No offence.” He glanced at Tanya.</p><p>She froze at the bottom of the stairs. Edward was here and he was with Jacob.</p><p>Tanya wrapped her arms around her, “How far from here?”</p><p>“About two miles but his scent was the one in here last night.”</p><p>Tanya snarled angrily, “Why was he in here?”</p><p>Bella shook her head as she frowned at the frame that he had touched. She pulled away from Tanya and walked to the frame. Her hands shook as she picked it up and turned it over. The back wasn’t secured. She slowly opened it and found a photo behind the one of her and Charlie.</p><p>It was the photo from her birthday, the one of Edward and her. On the back, in his handwriting, was written:</p><p>
  <em>We’ll be this happy again Bella. I am coming for you- Edward </em>
</p><p>She dropped the frame, but it never hit the ground. Tanya snatched the photo from her and growled, “We have to go.”</p><p>Paul nodded, “I’ll follow you.”</p><p>Tanya turned to her mate, “Baby you have to come with me.”</p><p>She nodded as she felt the fear form a lump in her throat. She let Tanya guide her to the black Mercedes and sat quietly while the angry vampire sped back to the Cullen house. She felt Tanya’s fingers on her cheek gently. She unbuckled and exited the car as Tanya blurred to her again. She spotted Paul in the tree line as they entered the house. His howl echoed around the house as everyone blurred into the living room.</p><p>“Why are the wolves here?” Carlisle frowned.</p><p>Tanya shook her head, “They aren’t here for us. They are here to protect Bella.”</p><p>Esme frowned, “From us?”</p><p>Tanya shook her head, “No. Edward and Jacob have been spotted two miles from Bella’s and Edward was in her home.”</p><p>As Tanya filled the other’s in on everything, she walked to the floor length window. She could see the wolves circling the house far enough out not to be heard or for them to hear anything. She stepped out onto the back porch while everyone was distracted, and she leaned on the railing.</p><p>“Tanya is going to be upset to find you out here alone.” Rosalie said from beside her.</p><p>“Is it painful? To turn.” She asked as she spotted Paul sitting in the shadows, watching her.</p><p>Rosalie frowned, “They won’t get to you Bella.”</p><p>She shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. I’m already turning.”</p><p>Rosalie shook her head, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“James and Edward. That was the plan all along. A slow and painful death.” She glanced over at Rosalie, “Edward has read everything that Carlisle has in his office. He knew that when he sucked the venom out, he would be adding some in.” She looked back out at Paul, “It was the plan all along.”</p><p>Rosalie stared at her, “I’m so sorry Bella.”</p><p>She smiled at her, “I’m not. I have Tanya. Even if my time is up I have her for the end.”</p><p>“I warned them all.”</p><p>“You even tried to warn me.” She smiled at the Ice Queen, “Thank you for that.”</p><p>“It’s not fair.” Rosalie growled.</p><p>She laughed, “My life has never been fair Rosalie.”</p><p>“Everything okay out here?” Tanya asked as she stood in the doorway with black eyes.</p><p>Bella nodded, “Everything is perfect.” She touched Rosalie’s arm.</p><p>The blonde nodded before disappearing inside.</p><p>She sighed as she looked back over at Paul, “Nothing has changed. Even if they know it doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>A howl echoed around the trees and she turned to Tanya, “I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Tanya took her mate by the hand and led her upstairs, “You are stuck with me now.”</p><p>She laughed as she kicked her shoes off, “Did I have a choice?”</p><p>Tanya pulled her between her legs as she sat on the bed, “Never.”</p><p>Bella grinned as she kissed her for a moment. The door opened and both women growled, “What now?”</p><p>Laurent laughed, “Touchy.”</p><p>She turned to him with a glare, “I’ve had enough of people interrupting us tonight.”</p><p>“I’d like to talk to you for a moment Bella.” He leaned against the door.</p><p>Tanya rolled her eyes, “I’ll go get some water for you.” She glared at him as she walked towards the door, “Do not touch her.”</p><p>He scoffed, “With her stench.” He waited until she was downstairs before he closed the door, “So how’s it going?” he grinned at her as he sat on the hope chest at the foot of the bed.</p><p>She took a deep breath before shaking her head, “I was this close to getting some.” She held up her fingers.</p><p>He laughed, “Can’t relate.”</p><p>She glared at him, “When did you find time? Between annoying the shit out of me and running around in the woods.”</p><p>He growled at her, “At least I made time and didn’t avoid my mate for weeks.”</p><p>Tanya glanced up at the ceiling with a smile as the loud yelling began, “I’ve missed that.”</p><p>Irina nodded, “He’s not himself when she’s not around.”</p><p>Carmen smiled as Eleazar chuckled, “Feels like home.”</p><p>Carlisle frowned at the ceiling as he entered the room, “How long have they been like that?”</p><p>Irina chuckled, “Since Bella saved his life from what Charlie said.”</p><p>Glass shattered and Tanya sighed, “I really don’t want to kill your mate.”</p><p>Irina glared at the ceiling, “You won’t have to. I’ll do it myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p>
<p>I don't own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>This is the full version of the story if you have come from ff.net- that version is a less explicit version.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella rolled over and snuggled into the hot body next to her. She froze, Tanya was supposed to be cold. She jerked up as her eyes snapped open. Paul was lying on his stomach next to her, in her bed, snoring. She frowned as she crawled over him quickly shaking her head. It’s not that she minded sleeping next to Paul, it wasn’t the first time, and he did keep her nice and warm, but she wanted Tanya.</p>
<p>Last night she had felt comfortable and safe with the others, but Tanya was what she needed. She had spent most of the night with Tanya, lying on her bed and talking, and kissing. She had never felt so content before and when Tanya was just holding her, she had started purring that was when Bella decided it was time to leave, she became so relaxed that she started dozing off.</p>
<p>She felt a sharp pain in her chest from the emptiness she now felt and rushed into the shower before she could dwell on it and feel even worse. She dressed in her jeans and button up shirt before returning to her room. She chuckled at Paul as he rolled in his sleep, mumbling something about pack things. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.</p>
<p>Charlie sat with a cup of coffee at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, “Morning Bella.”</p>
<p>She hesitated for a moment before crossing to the coffee pot, “Morning dad.”</p>
<p>Once she sat at the table, he sat his paper down and frowned at her, “I’m confused.”</p>
<p>“About what?” She took a drink.</p>
<p>“I thought you were having a date with Tanya last night and then I find you and Paul sleeping together.” He raised his eyebrows at her.</p>
<p>She laughed, “Tanya and I did have a date. I went to her house for a while and then Paul met me here so we could hang out and we fell asleep talking. Tanya knows he was here.”</p>
<p>He still looked confused as he nodded, “Oh. Okay. So you’ll hang out with most of the older kids but not Jacob?”</p>
<p>She sat her cup down, “I have to go. I’m already late.” She stood and grabbed her bag.</p>
<p>“Billy said he isn’t doing to well Bells.”</p>
<p>“That’s not my fault. He’s the one that…” She took a deep breath, “I’m not getting into this. Be safe at work.”</p>
<p>She hurried out of the house slamming the door behind her. She hated that she couldn’t tell Charlie what was going on. At the same time, he would probably keep telling her the same thing even if he knew the truth. She was angry at the boy and that wouldn’t change since he was trying his best to hurt the people she loves.</p>
<p>She slammed on the breaks and frowned as Jacob stood in the middle of the road. She felt the panic in her chest as she glanced around for Edward. Jacob walked to her door and jerked it open, she hit the gas. He growled angrily as he punched her and shoved her over. She wasn’t going to get away from him this time.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Tanya frowned as the bell rang and Bella’s truck still wasn’t in the parking lot. She knew that Paul had been with her when she had taken her home. He was going to stay with her so she could hunt, and Bella had been okay with it since that’s what Tanya wanted. Now she was beginning to regret her decision. She pulled her phone out as she made her way towards class with Kate and Irina.</p>
<p>Paul answered groggily, “Yo.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Bella?”</p>
<p>There was the rustle of sheets and then, “Isn’t she at school? Her truck is gone.”</p>
<p>Tanya spun on her heel, Kate and Irina already on their phones, “No she isn’t. I’ll meet you halfway.” She ended the call as the Cullen children appeared behind them, “Bella is missing.”</p>
<p>They spread out blurring through the woods but sticking close to the street since she had her truck. She caught up to the truck easily, heading away from the school, and passed it for a mile before she stood in the middle of the road. She couldn’t let Bella go down there. She finally had her mate, after waiting a thousand plus years she finally had her, and she wasn’t going to lose her.</p>
<p>She spotted the truck and prepared to jump into it, but it stopped moving. She frowned as the truck sat there unmoving. She blurred forward and snarled as she reached it.</p>
<p>“Bella is not yours bloodsucker.” Jacob Black grinned as he stomped on the gas aiming right for her.</p>
<p>Tanya moved out of the way as the truck passed and she followed it. She ran beside it as her instincts took over, rage coursing through her veins. She could hear the vampire’s behind her but focused solely on the pickup that was about to cross the treaty line.</p>
<p>She couldn’t let that happen.</p>
<p>She blurred to the truck and braced her shoulder before slamming into the side. The entire driver side lifted off the ground before it bounced back down to the ground. A growl ripped from the front seat as Jacob gripped the steering wheel tighter trying to regain control of the vehicle as it swerved dangerously.</p>
<p>Tanya heard Laurent’s voice, “Tanya, Bella is in there!”</p>
<p>She glanced over as Bella sat up and rubbed her face for a moment before hitting Jacob’s arm, “Stop Jake.”</p>
<p>The dog shook his head, “No. They aren’t good for you Bella.” He stomped down on the gas and the truck lurched forward as they came to the last curve, near a cliff, before the treaty line.</p>
<p>“You aren’t good for me Jacob Black. Don’t you see that everything you are doing is what you accused them of being capable of?” She felt her heartbeat race as the speedometer pushed passed anything it was ever supposed to do.</p>
<p>He shook his head, “I won’t let you go Bella. I would rather you die than for you to become one of them.”</p>
<p>She felt the sting of his words as she stared at him before shaking her head, “I’m not sorry Jacob. I’m not the one for you and someday I hope you do find the one but until then, they are my family as much as the wolves are yours. Paul imprinted on me Jacob.”</p>
<p>He stared at her for a moment, a snarl pulling back his lips, before looking back at the road. His eyes widened and he jerked the wheel too hard to the right as he swerved to miss the large black wolf that landed in the middle of the road. The brakes locked in place and the truck flipped to its side, continuing into the forest as it rolled.</p>
<p>Bella felt the glass hit her face and arms as it shattered, and Tanya’s face appeared in her mind as she closed her eyes. She kept that picture in her mind as the truck slammed into a tree with such a force that the old dead tree cracked and fell on top of the upside-down vehicle. She knew that something wasn’t right when she almost felt weightless, reaching up to unbuckle herself she fell to the roof and finally looking out the window.</p>
<p>The ocean raged in the rain and wind, crashing against the jagged rocks directly below the teetering truck. Jacob was unconscious next to her still buckled in as the wind blew through the missing windows. She could feel every slight shift in movement the truck was making, and she froze. She heard crunching metal as the truck slid forward over the rocky cliff edge.</p>
<p>Tanya watched in horror, moving quickly to try to reach the truck as it rolled into the forest. A large grey wolf jumped at her with a snarl and she used its own momentum to send it flying over her head towards Irina and Laurent. The black wolf ran beside her as they tried to reach the truck, but they were sideswiped by two other wolves.</p>
<p>She kicked the beast off her and spun to face the other, finally realizing she had crossed the line. As a brown wolf crouched to attack the black wolf blocked its path with a snarl, causing the wolf to bow and whimper submitting to its alpha.</p>
<p>She blurred towards the truck with the Alpha and Paul right beside her. A loud screech echoed around them and they tried to reach the truck as it started sliding over the edge of the cliff. She dove for it but was too late, landing on her stomach on the edge to stare down as the truck plummeted into the water below, barely missing the jagged rocks.</p>
<p>She stood and jumped gracefully turning into a dive, to the water below as the vehicle began to sink below the surface, hearing the loud howl that split the air above her before her head touched the water. She swam as fast as she could to the rapidly sinking truck and pulled the unconscious boy from the vehicle but found no sign of Bella.</p>
<p>Laurent appeared a moment later to search further around while Irina caught the boy by the scruff of the neck, jerking him up to the surface. Tanya turned back to the vehicle as it disappeared deeper into the dark depths, positive that Bella had not been in it. Laurent was nowhere to be found as she searched for her mate, a tight pain thudding in her chest.</p>
<p>Finally, she returned to the surface making her way to the nearby beach where Irina was standing, glaring at the coughing boy beside her. Tanya walked calmly out of the water and blurred to slam her fist into his chest, sending him flying up the beach. Wolves snarled and growled as the black wolf shifted into a tall muscular man with short dark shaggy hair.</p>
<p>“Stand down.” He snapped and the wolves bowed in their obedience. “We will deal with him later. Where is Bella?”</p>
<p>Tanya turned back to the water before she sank to her knees, staring out at the open ocean. Irina wrapped her arms around her sister, “Where’s Laurent?”</p>
<p>Tanya could only shake her head as a scream got stuck in her throat, pain beating her demon into submission with the thought that she had just lost her mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Where Are We</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p>
<p>I don't own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>This is the full version of the story if you have come from ff.net- that version is a less explicit version.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Laurent couldn’t leave, he knew she had to be here. He swam further out than in tended but something was pulling him in this direction. He went deeper and as his eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness, he found her. Bella was unconscious as he gripped her around the waist and swam straight up with a burst of speed. His head split the surface and he frowned. They were nowhere near the cliff that he had jumped from and he couldn’t see it at all. He pulled the girl to land as he pleaded slightly with her to not be dead.</p>
<p>He laid her on her back in the sand and began to do compressions, trying to force the water from her lungs. He heard a snap as one of her ribs broke under his hand as panic flooded his body. Bella jerked to her side as she coughed and spit the salt water out of her mouth. She sucked the air into her lungs as he sat back with relief.</p>
<p>“Fucking danger magnet Swan.” He said as he shook his head angry and relieved at the same time.</p>
<p>She rubbed her aching head, “If you remember correctly it all started because you wanted to play a baseball game.”</p>
<p>He thought back to the first time he had seen Bella and smiled, “Who doesn’t love baseball?”</p>
<p>She glared at him, “Me, now.”</p>
<p>He chuckled as she shook her head and slowed her breathing, “Where are we?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “I don’t know. How did you get so far away from the cliff?”</p>
<p>She frowned, “The last thing I remember was the truck falling and then I hit my head on the dash when we hit the water.”</p>
<p>He glanced at the gash on her forehead and the blood that was slowly running down the right side of her head, “When we get back, don’t leave me for a while okay.”</p>
<p>She glanced over at him and saw the worry and fear in his eyes. She grinned as she shoulder bumped him, “Told you. You can’t live without me now.”</p>
<p>Laurent was one of the most confusing people she knew. He didn’t want to kill her to begin with and then he did and then he didn’t and then he was saving her life. It was giving her whiplash and she couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>He grimaced at her as he stood, “Let’s find our way back.”</p>
<p>He pulled her to her feet and helped her into the woods behind them. He stopped her and sniffed the air frowning, “I should know that scent.”</p>
<p>Bella eyed him carefully, “What scent?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “Vampire. At least we know we are near something.”</p>
<p>Bella sighed, “Please let it be food.”</p>
<p>He smirked at her, showing his teeth, “You are the food.”</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him, “Watch it Old Man.”</p>
<p>He growled at her as they continued their journey.</p>
<p>After a few minutes she said, “I have to wonder about you sometimes.”</p>
<p>He caught her as she tripped and rolled his eyes, struggling to stop his smile, “Why?”</p>
<p>“Well,” she climbed over a log, “You don’t act like a vampire sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint?” he asked quizzically.</p>
<p>She shook her head, “No I mean, look at James. He was sadistic and evil. The Cullen’s and Denali’s are peaceful, but you… You are just you.”</p>
<p>He laughed, “Good to know short stuff.”</p>
<p>She growled in the back of throat which made him laughed harder. They were silent for a while, enjoying each other’s company more than anything. He didn’t get mad at her slow human pace or how many times he had to catch her before she fell flat on her face.</p>
<p>After an hour he spoke, “We haven’t talked about what happened in your room.”</p>
<p>“What about it?” She asked with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Bella you threw me across the room.” He said as if that was the most shocking thing in the world.</p>
<p>Which she knew in a way it was. She was human and she threw a vampire across the room and fell on her ass because of it, “I don’t know what happened. You pissed me off and deserved it.”</p>
<p>“I did not.”</p>
<p>“Did too.”</p>
<p>The woods became an echo of yelling as the two continued their walk arguing about who was to blame for the fight that night. Animals scurried in fear, not because of the vampire but because of the loud voices that were bouncing around the trees. Each of them was adamant that they were right and neither one was going to budge on that.</p>
<p>Finally, they stepped out of the trees and onto a deserted dirt road. Laurent frowned, “Where are we?”</p>
<p>She frowned as she caught sight of paper, hurrying to catch it before the wind could take it. Her eyes widened, “Carmanah Walbran Provincial Park? That’s in Canada, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Laurent nodded, “How the hell did we get over here? We were near La Push.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “Current?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “Not possible. Come on.”</p>
<p>She nodded as he pulled her closer to him. She had the weird feeling they were being watched. They stood back to back and searched the area. Her right eye scanned the treetops slowly working her way down to the base of the trees. Her skin felt like it was crawling, a feeling that she run engulfing her body. She frowned not understanding since she hadn’t felt like that a few moments ago.</p>
<p>He turned to her and grabbed her arm, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>She nodded and allowed him to keep her close as they hurried down the dirt road. He jerked her up onto his back and took off in a blur and she locked her ankles around his waist, her arms tight around his neck. She didn’t feel the normal nausea as her right eye was able to keep up with everything, as long as she kept her left eye closed. She wanted Tanya, needed her. The comfort and safety that she felt was a distant memory as Laurent ran towards the highway that she could see in the distance.</p>
<p>Once at the road she slid off his back, her legs shaking uncontrollably. “I thought I hated this feeling, turns out I was just running with the wrong person. Or it could be the eye.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>He shook his head, “We need to find a way back.”</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrow, “How about stealing a car?”</p>
<p>He grinned at her, “I didn’t know you were a thief.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “I’m not but if it gets us back to our mates safely then I’m all for it. Except we don’t have passports.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “I don’t do passports.”</p>
<p>She sighed as she sat in the dirt, watching the cars pass on the road below them, “I don’t get why Jacob is doing this. He says vampires are dangerous but he’s working with one. It doesn’t make any sense.”</p>
<p>He frowned as he sat next to her, “What really happened between you two? Why did they leave?”</p>
<p>She picked up a stick and began twirling it in her fingers, “I knew he wasn’t my mate. After James I remember looking at him and thinking it felt wrong.” She shook her head, “He said since I’m human I couldn’t feel the mate bond, but when I look at Tanya, when I think about her, I can feel it.”</p>
<p>She rubbed her chest, “My heart hurts being away from her. I was so afraid that she was going to disappear like he did. That she would see whatever he saw and convince me of the same thing.”</p>
<p>He frowned, “Convince you of what?” He clenched his fists so tight cracks appeared in his palms.</p>
<p>She shook her head as she looked away from him, “I believed him, that I didn’t belong in this world. That day when he led me into the woods, I remember feeling like something wasn’t right. He said that I was weak and how could he ever love something so weak. He manipulated me at every turn, and I fell for it. He said I was his mate and that if I cared about him then…” she trailed off.</p>
<p>Laurent swallowed a growl as the possibilities crossed his mind, each worse than the last.</p>
<p>She sighed as she threw the stick, “I believed that he was, and I agreed but it still felt wrong. He said that the next time I would know what to expect so I would be more relaxed, but all I did was feel wrong. I made a mistake that I can never take back but in the end a week later at my birthday party Jasper attacked and I felt relief when he said he was leaving. What hurt the most was the family. They left without a word and I never understood why Alice would leave.”</p>
<p>Laurent clenched his teeth so tight that cracks raced along his jawline.</p>
<p>She glanced at him, “If Alice had seen it, she never said anything. I don’t know how she wouldn’t see it but,” she shrugged again, “I never got the chance to ask because he was always around and then they were gone.”</p>
<p>His body shook with anger before he stood and stared down at her, “You belong with us Bella. You are family and believe me, I have never said that about anyone. Not even James and Victoria. I’ve killed thousands of people in my time Bella and you are special, whether you want to see it or not.”</p>
<p>She smiled up at him, “Awe I love you too Laurent.”</p>
<p>He sighed, “Look don’t tell anyone I have a soft side okay. Irina will try to get me to do things I really don’t want to do.”</p>
<p>She grinned, “Like what?”</p>
<p>He held his hand out to her, “Like interact with people more.” He grimaced.</p>
<p>She laughed as he pulled her to her feet, “We definitely wouldn’t want that. Your secret is safe with me.” She climbed onto his back and he took off running again.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Paul sat in the sand on the edge of the beach as he stared at the blonde vampire, still on her knees on the beach staring out at the water, his face streaked with tears. She hadn’t moved since she had fallen there, and he was beginning to think she never would. He hadn’t moved from his spot either.</p>
<p>Her sister, Irina, was sitting beside her talking softly to her, “They have to be okay Tanya. I would know if Laurent was gone.”</p>
<p>There was a strain in her voice when she spoke, and he had to wonder if she really meant that or if she was trying to convince both of them. Bella was as much a part of him as she was Tanya. Sam had tried to tell that he would know if his imprint was gone but knowing that Bella had been underwater too long…</p>
<p>He couldn’t think about it. He wanted to kill Jacob and Sam was trying to fix the situation. Killing the imprint of a brother wolf was a death sentence. It was their most absolute law. It would be a fight to the death and that’s what he wanted. He wanted to rip Jacob apart, regardless if he was the true Alpha or not. Bella was his and Tanya’s and Jacob had taken her from both of them.</p>
<p>His chest felt heavy as the sunset and still he didn’t move. He could hear voices around him, but he kept sitting there, watching Tanya. She was the only thing connecting him to his Bella and he couldn’t leave her. He had promised Bella to not hurt the vampire and that protecting her was a way to protect Bella. If Bella really was gone then he would spend eternity protecting his imprints mate. He would keep that promise.</p>
<p>A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts as Sam knelt beside him, “You need some sleep Paul.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. It hurt too much to speak, to think about anything but her.</p>
<p>Sam nodded, “Tanya and her family are allowed on the Rez. The Cullen’s are still not welcome here.”</p>
<p>“What about him?” He growled angrily, although it was more of a whisper.</p>
<p>Sam frowned, “It’s complicated. They want to proceed carefully in case she isn’t dead since Laurent hadn’t returned but the law is clear even if it is the Chiefs great grandson.” He sighed, “Emily and Kim want to start a search party with some of the boats, like Billy’s.”</p>
<p>Paul frowned, “What about Charlie?”</p>
<p>“The short Cullen, Alice called him and said Bella was staying at their place for the weekend. He has to work anyway so we have time to find her or at least her body.”</p>
<p>He growled angrily as he shook Sam’s hand off his shoulder. He refused to think about it like that. Laurent would not stay away from his mate unless he had Bella and until the leech returned, he was going to hold onto that hope.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella shook her head as she stood next to a small campfire in the middle of the wilderness, “Do I even want to know?”</p>
<p>Laurent glared at her as he dropped the deer carcass, “Would you like to go hungry?”</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but laugh, “So instead of finding a rest stop you brought me an entire deer?”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, “Women.”</p>
<p>She glared at him as she took the hunting knife from him, “You’re lucky I can’t cut anything off in your sleep.”</p>
<p>He swallowed as he watched the girl skin the deer expertly, “Where did you learn that?”</p>
<p>“My father hunts and fishes. You really think I haven’t gone with him.” She shook her head, “Men.”</p>
<p>She ate enough to fill her before leaned against Laurent as they sat on the ground with their backs against a tree, “I miss Tanya.”</p>
<p>He smiled, “I miss Irina.”</p>
<p>They slowly drifted off to sleep as the fire crackled in front of them. The following morning, they made sure the fire was out and covered with dirt before she climbed onto his back.</p>
<p>Bella frowned as Laurent finally stopped running. They had been running all day and well into the night by the time they crossed the Washington state line. She was getting tired but the closer they got to home the more awake she became. She could feel the mate bond, that had been constricting her chest slowly loosening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p>
<p>I don't own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Once they were near the Cullen home, she felt dead on her feet when she slid off Laurent’s back. She could see the lights of the house and smiled widely as Alice appeared on the back porch, “Bella!”</p>
<p>The pixie slammed into her chest a moment later and small cool arms tightened around her chest, constricting her lungs. “Alice.” She grunted, “Air. Alice.”</p>
<p>Alice pulled back, “Bella where the hell have you been? Tanya crossed the line with the rest of the Denali’s.”</p>
<p>Bella felt her heart drop into her stomach, “I need a car.”</p>
<p>She ran to the front of the house as Alice appeared and tossed her a set of keys. She slipped inside Tanya’s Mercedes and peeled out of the driveway. She couldn’t stop the panic in her chest, Tanya was across the line and she knew how the wolves felt about it. She didn’t think Paul would harm her because he promised but she couldn’t be positive of the others.</p>
<p>She crossed the treaty line and took a deep breath, searching for the mate bond pull. She let it guide her to a small parking area a mile passed where she had gone over the cliff. She beeped the car locked as she spotted a small dirt trail that was slightly overgrown. She hurried down the path until a loud snap sounded behind her and she turned to face a large white wolf. It moved forward slowly, and she froze.</p>
<p>“Doggy want a bone?” She said nervously.</p>
<p>The beast stood on its hind legs as it shifted and a girl a few years older than her stood in front of her with a glare. Her short hair was messy, but her skin looked silky smooth, “You don’t recognize me, do you?”</p>
<p>She frowned, “I haven’t exactly seen many naked women in my life so, no.”</p>
<p>The girl crossed her arms over her chest, “You are the reason everything is the way it is.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “As if I don’t get that enough from Jacob and everyone else.” She turned to continue down the path.</p>
<p>“Everyone is looking for you. Hell, some even think you are dead.” The girl snapped as she walked slightly behind her.</p>
<p>Bella spun to her, “Define everyone.”</p>
<p>The girl rolled her eyes, “That blonde leech that came onto our land. She’s like a statue on the beach because of you.”</p>
<p>“Tanya.” She turned and ran. She had to get to her before she did something stupid.</p>
<p>She heard a howl behind her and then the white flash of fur as the wolf sprinted ahead of her. Tanya’s face filled her mind as she ran and before she realized it, she was at the edge of the beach. The white wolf skidded to a stop and her eyes widened. Bella frowned; how did she beat the wolf there?</p>
<p>She spotted Tanya kneeling on the beach near the water as Sam and Emily stood with Irina a few feet away. Paul was sitting alone as he stared at Tanya, unmoving with a dirty tear streaked face. She pushed herself into a run through the thick sand. She kept her eyes on Tanya as whispers followed her and Irina shouted, “Bella!”</p>
<p>She could only see one thing, one person that had become her everything in a short time. Tanya didn’t move, continuing to stare at the building waves as a storm slowly rolled in. Bella stopped a few feet away from the vampire, afraid she might startle her.</p>
<p>“Tanya?”</p>
<p>The vampire’s eyes closed as a small sad smile appeared on her face.</p>
<p>“Tanya open your eyes. I’m here. I’m right here. Please,” she took a hesitant step, “Come back to me. I need you.”</p>
<p>Tanya opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look over at the girl.</p>
<p>Before she knew what was happening Tanya’s body slammed into hers, knocking her off her feet to land on her back in the sand. Tanya’s body fit perfectly on top of hers as she held her tightly inhaling her mate’s scent, “I tried Bella.”</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded the best she could, being pinned to the ground, “I know but something happened out there. Laurent found me, he’s at home. Why are you across the line?”</p>
<p>Tanya pulled back and stared into Bella’s eyes slightly shocked that in the darkness her right eye almost seemed to glow, “I searched for you. I searched but I couldn’t find you. I thought…” She shook her head, “Nothing mattered anymore.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “Didn’t you feel the mate bond?”</p>
<p>Tanya nuzzled her neck, “We haven’t completed it yet. I just felt empty inside. I can’t lose you Bella.”</p>
<p>She smiled as the soft purr rumbled through her body from Tanya’s chest, “Can we go home? I’m freezing.”</p>
<p>Tanya blurred to her feet, pulling her up in the process. Paul wrapped her in his arms, and she hugged him tightly, enjoying his body heat as she smiled. He grinned at her, “I thought we lost you.”</p>
<p>She grinned at him, “Not a chance.”</p>
<p>He sat her back on her feet and she felt Tanya wrap her arms around her again as they turned to Sam. He smiled at her, “We need to talk.”</p>
<p>She nodded and pressed tighter into Tanya’s side, worriedly, “Give me a few days to not get pneumonia.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “I’m glad you’re okay. Get some sleep and call me when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>She nodded and let Tanya guide her to Irina before she stopped and looked back at Sam, “Is he okay?”</p>
<p>A snarl ripped from Tanya as he nodded, “He’ll be fine. He heals faster than you.”</p>
<p>Tanya angrily pulled her onto her back, keeping herself between Bella and the wolves. She guided them back to Tanya’s car and Tanya pulled her into the backseat with her. As Irina drove back, she looked up at Tanya, “So do you plan on going back to Alaska now that the Cullen’s are back?”</p>
<p>It hurt to think the words let alone say them, so she tried to focus on the feel of Tanya’s body against hers. She didn’t want to keep Tanya from her home, but she also didn’t want her to leave.</p>
<p>“That was the plan, yes.” Tanya said softly.</p>
<p>She felt her heart rate kick up a notch as she nodded silently. She stared down at her hands aware that the blonde stiffened beside her. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want her to leave but she didn’t want to keep her here when now that the Cullen’s were back. She hadn’t had a chance to even speak to Alice or the others yet, but she knew she needed to, but she couldn’t put Tanya in that position. It was bound to be awkward with everyone in the same house, especially with Laurent around.</p>
<p>And that was a whole other subject.</p>
<p>How was she going to get by without him? He had been a main person her life for the past few months and she wondered if she could manage on her own now. Her insecurities would always be there but knowing Laurent had been nearby had helped her cope with so many things she didn’t want to think about.</p>
<p>The Denali’s had entered her life at a time when she needed someone and now maybe she didn’t need anyone anymore. The Cullen’s leaving had forced her to stand up and not back down from challenges, but Laurent and the Denali’s had forced her to face those challenges head on.</p>
<p>In a way she owed both families for that. She made up her mind, if they were going to leave, she was going to distance herself now so when they did leave it would be okay, she would be okay. She would stand on her own two feet for once and face whatever came at her head on. Even if the pain of the mate bond was excruciating. She would let Tanya be happy elsewhere.</p>
<p>She didn’t realize they had stopped, finally at Charlie’s, until Tanya said, “Bella?”</p>
<p>She slid out of the car then turned to face the blonde with a sad smile, “How old are you?”</p>
<p>Tanya frowned, “Physically I am twenty-two, but I am over a thousand years old.”</p>
<p>Bella nodded and began walking towards the house as she muttered, “Stupid lamb.”</p>
<p>As she disappeared inside, she didn’t hear Tanya whisper with a smile, “Sick masochistic lion.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Tanya stood on her balcony staring out at the woods behind the Cullen’s house as the sun began to set. She hadn’t seen or heard from Bella in days, none of them had and it was getting harder to not go see her. Laurent had been in a bad mood for the last few days and it seemed that the longer he went without talking to Bella the angrier he became.</p>
<p>A piercing growl ripped through the house and Tanya blurred downstairs in time to see Alice smash a lamp to pieces. Jasper tried soothing her, but it wasn’t working as she snarled, “I’ll kill him myself!”</p>
<p>Jasper frowned as he held his hands up, “What is it Darlin’?”</p>
<p>A feral growl rolled from the pixie’s lips, “Edward.”</p>
<p>Tanya didn’t wait for an explanation as she blurred from the house and stood on the edge of the woods under Bella’s window. She saw the girl shaking her head in anger before glass smashed against the wall. She ached to hold her, to promise that everything was going to be okay. Her young mate stood in front of the window and the pain in her eyes nearly broke her as she watched her mate cry silently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Go Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Laurent was not a patient man; he knew this, and he was perfectly okay with it. Bella had been acting strange since that night on the Rez. He had spent every night knocking on her bedroom window begging her to let him in but she hadn’t. He kept an eye on her while she was at school and multiple times had to be stopped by Irina from killing the human boys that kept hitting on her or putting their hands on her.</p><p>He and Irina didn’t tell Tanya this of course. She had been a little reclusive herself since Bella hadn’t been answering her calls or texts. After Alice’s vision, which she didn’t reveal to anyone, Tanya had returned angrier than when she left and shut herself in her room. She hadn’t actually talked to her, but no one pushed the subject after she nearly ripped Carlisle’s head off for asking. The family left her alone after that.</p><p>After a week he slipped out of the house without alerting anyone and went to Bella’s. He wanted answers and he was going to get them. He easily broke the lock on her window and slipped into her room while she was in the bathroom. He was sitting on her bed when she entered, and she jumped backwards.</p><p>“For fuck sake Laurent!” She whisper shouted with her hand over her heart.</p><p>He glared at her, “What is your problem?”</p><p>“My problem?” She snapped, “You break into my room and I’m the one with the problem?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>She closed the door and tossed her clothes in the corner, “People keep coming into my room uninvited that’s my problem. My problem is that I got attached to all of you and now you’re leaving.” She crossed the room to her closet.</p><p>He glanced at her desk and blurred to it, picking up the photo that had caught his attention, “What’s this?”</p><p>She turned to him and he watched the anger on her face as she crossed the room quickly and snatched it out of his hand, “Anyone teach you not to snoop?”</p><p>He frowned at her, “Is that Edward?”</p><p>She stared at the photo for a moment, “At my birthday party last year. It was the last time I saw all of them before they left.”</p><p>He watched the range of emotions cross her face as she stared at the photo of the two of them. They were both smiling but even Laurent could tell there was no love between them.</p><p>“Did he come here?” He asked carefully. If he hurt her, he would kill the boy himself, Carlisle be damned.</p><p>She avoided looking at him and sat down on her bed, the photo still in hand, “Why are you here?”</p><p>“I told you that you were not allowed to leave my side.” He snapped at her, his anger winning.</p><p>“I never agreed to anything. Tanya needed me.” She snapped right back.</p><p>“And yet you have left her in the dark for the past week, not answering her calls or texts.” He growled.</p><p>She was on her feet in a blink, “I told you I don’t want to get any more attached than I already am.”</p><p>His snarl echoed off the wall, “Why not?”</p><p>“Because I’ve been left before!” she snapped angrily, the tears slowly falling, “I was left before and what I went through I can’t go through again. Now get out.”</p><p>He stared at her in shock, “Who said we were leaving?”</p><p>“Get out!”</p><p>He shook his head, “Tell me who Isabella!”</p><p>“Tanya!” Tears fell faster, “Tanya said that was the plan. That you all would leave when the Cullen’s returned. Now please go.”</p><p>He reached for her, “Bella.”</p><p>She turned away from him, “Just go, please.”</p><p>He frowned at her back his anger disappearing as his best friend cried, hurt and betrayed. He spotted the dark purple bruises on her wrist that looked an awful lot like fingers and had to stop the growl that tried to escape. He slipped out the window and stood on the edge of the woods, watching her pain. He ached to help her but didn’t know how.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella kept her window shut and fixed the lock herself after her encounter with Laurent. She didn’t respond to anyone’s texts, even Paul’s, and when Alice had arrived at school Bella kept her distance from the pouting pixie. The Denali’s sat with their “cousins” at lunch, but she couldn’t stop herself from glancing up at Tanya periodically. She didn’t notice that the blonde’s eyes never left her face.</p><p>After the second week she exited the school and began her solo walk home through the forest shortcut, which she had been doing every day since she had decided to separate herself from the Denali’s. She caught the blur of red in her right eye as the wolf ran towards her and she sighed. She really wasn’t in the mood.</p><p>Jacob shifted and pulled on a pair of shorts as he walked over to her, “Can we talk?”</p><p>She continued walking.</p><p>“Bella, please. We grew up together.” He pleaded as he followed her.</p><p>She shook her head, “We aren’t little kids anymore Jake. You have your family and I have mine.”</p><p>“Even if that family are monsters? So, what? Am I the wrong monster for you?” He snapped.</p><p>She sighed as she turned to him, “I’m not in the mood for this Jacob. Please just let it go.”</p><p>He caught her wrist when she turned, “I won’t let you go Bella. I meant what I said.”</p><p>Her fear kicked up a notch, “Don’t you have some leash you should be attached to that ends at the treaty line?”</p><p>He stared at her for a moment before he pulled her close and leaned into kiss her. Her anger flared as she jerked back, and she swung her wrist at his face. She heard the pops before she felt them through her anger.</p><p>She shook her hand, “Fuck.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Did that really just happen?”</p><p>She stormed towards her house knowing that she would have to go to Carlisle for this. He followed her out of the woods and into the house where Laurent was waiting, talking to Charlie. When she entered cradling her hand Laurent jumped up and went to her at a human pace. He growled lowly as Jacob glared at him.</p><p>Charlie frowned, “What happened?”</p><p>Jacob smirked at Laurent, “I tried to kiss her.”</p><p>A snarl ripped from Laurent as Charlie burst into laughter. She felt the anger rise in her again as Charlie laughed and Jacob grinned. She pulled the seething vampire out of the house and into his car. He glanced at her as a tear rolled down her cheek, “I’m sorry about that Bella.”</p><p>She shook her head, turning to look out the window, “My pain is everyone’s laughter.”</p><p>“Not mine Bella.”</p><p>She nodded, “I know.” She cried silently on the drive to the Cullen house and when they arrived, he carried her into the house and sat her on the sofa.</p><p>Irina blurred to her, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Carlisle?”</p><p>The blonde doctor appeared instantly, “What happened?”</p><p>“I punched a wolf in the face.”</p><p>Every eye in the room landed on her. She spotted Jasper and Emmett grinning as they said, “Nice,” in unison.<br/>
She shook her head as Carlisle gently moved her fingers and she winced in pain. He nodded, “I don’t think it’s broken just sprained.”</p><p>Irina frowned as she stood, and Esme took her place beside her. She could feel the fear rolling off the girl, but she felt as if it were directed <em>at</em> her. She sent a quick text to Tanya and stood near Laurent, frowning at him. He shook his head at her and she sighed. He would never tell her what he and Bella talked about when they were alone. He wasn’t a very private man but for some strange reason, Bella was an off-limits subject.</p><p>Just when Carlisle finished wrapping Bella’s hand the front door’s burst open and Tanya blurred into the room, taking in her red puffy eyes. The girl had jumped when she entered but now that Tanya was standing in front of her she seemed scared. The girl shifted closer to Carlisle and she frowned at her. Carlisle kissed Bella’s forehead before moving to sit beside her, so she was between him and his mate.</p><p>Bella watched Tanya carefully as the vampire sat on the coffee table in front of her, “What happened?”</p><p>“He wanted to talk, and I didn’t. Then he tried to kiss me, and I punched him.” She shrugged.</p><p>Tanya smiled at her, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m just, so very tired.”</p><p>This was the truth. She was not only physically but mentally exhausted from everything. She knew she shouldn’t be here, after all she was supposed to be putting space between her and them so when they left it wouldn’t hurt as bad. The only problem was, Tanya is who she wanted to be around, the only one that made her happy. She stared at the blonde and sighed.</p><p>“I better go.”</p><p>She stood but Tanya stopped her, “We need to talk.”</p><p>She hesitated for a moment then nodded, unable to resist those sparkling eyes. She followed the woman out to the porch, closing the door behind her, knowing it was pointless since everyone could hear them anyway. She leaned on the balcony feeling drained in every sense of the word. She stared at her hands silently, afraid to speak her mind.</p><p>She was used to the feeling, but she had been hoping that it had changed. She was speaking her mind to everyone else, so why couldn’t she speak it to Tanya? She’s supposed to be her mate, so how come she couldn’t? There were a thousand things she wanted to say, even more that she wanted to ask. She wanted to know this woman, inside and out. To memorize the feel of her body, the intoxicating scent that made her feel like she belonged somewhere.</p><p>“Bella look at me.” Tanya said softly.</p><p>She tried, oh how she tried to look at her, but she couldn’t. She could only shake her head.</p><p>She felt the cool breeze signaling that Tanya had moved. She felt Tanya’s hands on her as she was turned towards her and the soft cool finger under her chin that gently forced her head up. Meeting Tanya’s eyes she felt her self-control losing its grip on every emotion she had been trying to ignore.</p><p>“Please talk to me moja láska.“</p><p>Her voice was quiet when she said, “You said you were leaving when the Cullen’s were back.”</p><p>Tanya nodded, “I said that <em>was</em> the plan. That plan has changed.”</p><p>She frowned, “Why?”</p><p>“I love you Isabella.”</p><p>Bella froze, her mind going blank as those words echoed around her mind like a firework exploding in a small room. The echo grew louder and louder until it was all she could hear. Nothing else mattered, nothing else made any sense. The world seemed to click into place for her and the only thing she cared about was the woman in front of her. Tanya opened her mouth to speak but Bella couldn’t stop herself from rushing forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.</p><p>Tanya’s eyes widened in surprise for a split second before she wrapped her arms around her mate’s waist, tightening her hold on the girl as the demon inside calmed and settled inside finally, after a thousand years, at peace.</p><p>When Bella pulled back, she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as she ran her fingertips down the side of the marble like skin of Tanya’s face. Tanya closed her eyes before turning her face to kiss Bella’s fingers.</p><p>Tanya finally opened her eyes to look down at her young mate, “You are staying here.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to protest but Tanya placed a soft kiss to her lips, effectively silencing her, “Not another word.” She took her hand and led her back inside and straight up the stairs to her room.</p><p>She felt relief when she was in Tanya’s room and even more so when she laid back on the bed. Tanya stretched out beside her and ran her fingers up and down Bella’s arm gently. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine doing this every day with the gorgeous woman next to her. It was so vivid in her mind that she dreamt about it often. They would run together, Bella as a vampire, and at the end of the day they would lie together for hours just talking.</p><p>The daydream slowly turned dark as Bella watched Victoria grin evilly at her before turning to Tanya. Bella felt her heart race as Victoria approached her mate and Tanya stared at Bella wide eyed unable to move. She ran towards the vampires, knowing that there was nothing she could do but she had to try. She reached for Tanya, but it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rosalie's Anger, Charlie's Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p>
<p>I don't own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella jolted upright with a scream as she sucked air back into her lungs. It had felt so real, but she was too late. She couldn’t stop her. She was alone in Tanya’s room for a split second before the door burst open and Rosalie was trying to sooth her. She couldn’t stop shaking as she looked up at her.</p>
<p>“Where is she?” she gasped out.</p>
<p>The blonde frowned, “Who?”</p>
<p>“Tanya.”</p>
<p>Rosalie smiled, “She needed to hunt. She hasn’t been since the night she thought she lost you.”</p>
<p>Bella frowned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, “Laurent?”</p>
<p>“I sent them all out I wanted to talk to you.” She spoke softly.</p>
<p>Bella nodded, “I need a shower first.”</p>
<p>She nodded and stood, “Tanya sat some things in there for you just in case you woke up before she returned.”</p>
<p>She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The hot shower felt good on her aching body as she stood under the warm spray. The nightmare had felt so real, Tanya was real. She stayed in long enough for it to wash the nightmare away before exiting and pulling the black cargo sweats on. She shook her head at the tight t-shirt and headed to the closet. She grinned when she looked in the mirror after pulling on a black muscle shirt and headed downstairs.</p>
<p>Rosalie was standing in the kitchen cooking and Bella eyed her cautiously, “Smells really good.”</p>
<p>The blonde glanced up at her and chuckled, “It’s not poisoned Bella.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it was.” She smirked.</p>
<p>Rosalie rolled her eyes, “I’m glad you listened to her.”</p>
<p>She sat at the island counter, “I’m glad you asked me too.”</p>
<p>She watched the beautiful blonde as she worked at a human pace. She took care in what she was doing, and Bella admired that. Even something as simple as cooking and the Ice Queen respected it. She took the plate offered to her and smiled as Rosalie joined her, sitting beside her.</p>
<p>“When’s the last time you ate?” The vampire asked as she eyed her.</p>
<p>She shrugged, “I don’t remember.” She turned to face her, “Why don’t you like me?”</p>
<p>Rosalie stared down at her plate, “That’s why I wanted to talk. I don’t hate you Bella. I hated who you were with Edward. You did as he said and followed him everywhere.”</p>
<p>She watched the anger on the blonde’s face, “I was smitten. I trusted him more than I had anyone before.”</p>
<p>Rosalie nodded, “It almost got you killed.”</p>
<p>Bella sighed, “Trust can be deceiving. I know that now.”</p>
<p>“Tanya really does love you ya know.” The blonde smiled.</p>
<p>It was her turn to stare down at her plate, “I’m only human Rosalie. What can I give her that she needs?”</p>
<p>A growl rolled from the blonde, “You are her mate. Without you she would cease to exist. When we lose our mate, we die inside. We have no cares, nothing to keep us sane. It is not an existence I would wish on anyone.”</p>
<p>She frowned as she remembered the look on Tanya’s face that night on the beach. It hurt for her to think about and she nodded, “I promise I will try to be better.”</p>
<p>Rosalie nodded, satisfied.</p>
<p>Bella frowned, “Where are Carmen and Eleazar? I haven’t seen them in a while.”</p>
<p>Rosalie hesitated for a moment then shrugged, “They have been in Seattle. They are looking into the disappearance’s that have been happening lately.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “It’s not animal attacks, is it.”</p>
<p>Rosalie shook her head.</p>
<p>Bella nodded and finished her food. It was nice just sitting with Rosalie, not feeling like she would be killed by the blonde.</p>
<p>“One more thing,” Rosalie said firmly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do it. I swear it was Laurent.” She said quickly.</p>
<p>The blonde chuckled as she shook her head, “When it comes time for you to choose-“</p>
<p>“Tanya.” She said understanding it instantly, “I will always choose Tanya.”</p>
<p>Rosalie grinned at her, “Just checking.” Her smile faded and the Ice Queen was back, “Now about those bruises.”</p>
<p>She sighed, “It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Rosalie shook her head, “When I was human, I had everything. I had a fiancé, money and looks.”</p>
<p>“You still have the looks, and you have Emmett.” She said quickly.</p>
<p>Rosalie smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, “I wanted children more than anything.” Rosalie hesitated before telling her of the night she was left for dead in the street. She shook her head, “I was angry for Carlisle had done but even more so that I wouldn’t get the chance to have that perfect life I always imagined.”</p>
<p>She frowned at her, “Just because you didn’t get that perfect life doesn’t mean you didn’t get a second perfect life.” She stared down at her empty plate.</p>
<p>Rosalie nodded, “That is true, but I still wish someone would have said no for me.”</p>
<p>She felt her anger rising, “So you would rather Emmett go through this life alone?”</p>
<p>“I was the one that took him to Carlisle Bella.” Rosalie snapped.</p>
<p>“You weren’t the only vampire in the area that night Rosalie.” She stood angrily. Rosalie frowned, unmoving as Bella left the room.</p>
<p>She headed back upstairs to get her shoes as she shook her head. For Rosalie to think that Emmett never would have become one was plain stupidity.</p>
<p>Rosalie appeared in the doorway, “Who was there?”</p>
<p>She sighed, “Who do you think?” She pulled her shoes on and stood.</p>
<p>“Why was he there?” Rosalie asked, anger filling her chest.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “Same reason he…” she shook her head and hurried passed her, “Never mind. I have to go.”</p>
<p>Rosalie caught her arm and stared at her for a moment, “What are you not telling me?”</p>
<p>She shook her head angrily, “I’m sure Alice has already seen it.” She jerked her arm away from the blonde and hurried down the stairs.</p>
<p>A growl echoed around her and she knew that Rosalie had figured it out. She grimaced as the house phone rang and she frowned at Charlie’s name on the caller id, “Hey dad.”</p>
<p>“Bella, I know you were supposed to be there all weekend, but we need to talk. Now.”</p>
<p>She winced at his harsh tone, “I’m on my way.” She hung up and left still hearing Rosalie’s growl upstairs.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella smiled as she drove Tanya’s Mercedes to Charlie’s. She knew he was mad, and she was positive she knew why. She had missed a lot of school lately. She parked in front of the house and took a deep breath. She had a feeling she knew what this was about but didn’t want to deal with it. She locked the car before heading inside. She knew she was just trying to stall; she really didn’t want to fight with him.</p>
<p>When she entered the house hesitantly, she found him in the living room, “Let’s have a talk Bella.”</p>
<p>She sat on the sofa and smiled at him, her heart beating faster, “Have a good fishing trip with Billy?”</p>
<p>“Nice try.” He smirked at her.</p>
<p>She sat back with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I know you’ve missed quite a bit of classes lately and I’m all for you hanging with your friends but-“</p>
<p>She cut him off, “I know. I have all of my schoolwork done and ready to turn in I… Just haven’t been there to turn it in.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Look Bells you’re eighteen now and you don’t have to do what I say, but I would like to see you graduate this year. And please be careful if you go into the woods.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>He handed her a piece of paper, “Riley Biers.” He shook his head, “Still haven’t found any clues on him.”</p>
<p>She stared at the missing person’s report. He was a nice-looking young man that was a college freshman in Seattle. He was last seen near the campus library when he disappeared. She looked up at her father.</p>
<p>“What does this have to do with Forks? Any leads?” She already knew the animal attacks weren’t as they appeared.</p>
<p>He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “I know you have been seeing Tanya Denali.” She stared at him, trying to gage his reaction. He smiled, “I’ve known for a while Bells, since you were a kid and threw a fit every time you had to wear a dress. I just want to make sure that you two are being…” he searched for a word then said, “Safe.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “Yes and no we are not talking about this again.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, “The winter formal is coming up soon. Are you and Tanya going to go?”</p>
<p>She hadn’t had time to think about the dance. She had gone last year and while it wasn’t too bad, she really didn’t know if she wanted to go through with it again. She shrugged, “I don’t know. Really haven’t thought about it.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Thanksgiving break is next week. I took a few days off to go fishing with Billy. Why don’t you come? You can spend some time with Jacob.”</p>
<p>She shook her, “No thanks dad.”</p>
<p>He frowned, “He really misses you.”</p>
<p>“Not my fault.” She stood angrily.</p>
<p>“You two grew up together Bells.” He sighed.</p>
<p>She nodded, “And we grew apart, it happens dad.”</p>
<p>He frowned, “Does this have something to do with the fact that he’s had a crush on you since you were kids?”</p>
<p>She scoffed, “If only that was the reason.”</p>
<p>He held his hands up, “I’m sorry. Whose car is that?” He nodded to the front window.</p>
<p>“Tanya’s. Jacob took the truck so she’s letting me use hers.”</p>
<p>His eyebrows rose into his hair, “Fancy.”</p>
<p>She chuckled and sighed, “You know what, you’re right. Next week is Thanksgiving break. Can I go to Seattle for a few days?”</p>
<p>“Alone?”</p>
<p>She nodded, “I’m eighteen now.” She wouldn’t be alone, but she wasn’t going to tell him that at the moment.</p>
<p>He eyed her for a moment then reluctantly nodded, “Yes but you have to take someone with you, for your old man’s piece of mind.”</p>
<p>She laughed as she kissed his cheek, “Yes sir.” She would wait a few days before telling him it would be Tanya. She didn’t want him to give him a heart attack.</p>
<p>She hurried up the stairs with the missing person’s paper in her hand. She opened her door and found two people standing in her room smiling widely at her. She couldn’t help but stare at them for a moment before she threw herself into Carmen’s arms, as all the stress from the past few days came crashing down on her.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella sat cross legged on her bed a few hours later as she looked at Carmen, “Rosalie said you two were in Seattle.”</p>
<p>The older woman nodded as she continued tidying up her room, “She sent us a text saying you needed us and here we are.”</p>
<p>She grinned, “That’s not exactly what I said.”</p>
<p>Eleazar smirked, “We can leave if you like.”</p>
<p>“No.” She said too quickly, and she felt the blush creep up her neck to her face.</p>
<p>Carmen chuckled, “I see Tanya finally has you in her clothes.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t stop the bright smile that lit up her face, before the nightmare returned and she frowned, “Have you two heard from her?”</p>
<p>Eleazar nodded, “She is at the house.”</p>
<p>Carmen laughed, “Oh please. She is pouting because we told her that we wanted a private word with you.”</p>
<p>She grinned, “I can’t wait to see that.”</p>
<p>Eleazar chuckled then suddenly growled as he blurred to the window, “We have company.”</p>
<p>Bella stood and peeked around him. Jacob stood just in the tree line glaring at her window. She sighed and pushed it open, “Go away.”</p>
<p>Jacob shook his head, “We need to talk.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “No.”</p>
<p>Sam and Paul stepped out of the trees, “I’m asking Bella.”</p>
<p>She glanced at Eleazar and he nodded. He scooped her into his arm and easily slid out of the window with her, landing without jostling her. Once she was on her feet Eleazar stepped slightly in front of her. Paul’s body was shaking angrily as he walked to her and she hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>“What’s up Sam?” She asked ignoring Jacob.</p>
<p>“I want an end to this now. Someone is going to get seriously hurt and it’s a miracle that it hasn’t happened yet.” He glanced at Paul.</p>
<p>Jacob shook his head, “I stand by what I said.”</p>
<p>Paul frowned at her, “What did he say?”</p>
<p>“He said he’d rather I be dead than with Tanya.” Paul snarled angrily as his body shook and Carmen pulled her further away from him. She shook her head at Sam, “It’s over Sam. As long as he stays away from me and my mate, I have no issues staying away from him.”</p>
<p>“She’s not your mate Bella.” Jacob snarled. “She’s dead.”</p>
<p>Her right eye caught the shimmer that ran down Jacob’s back and she knew he was going to shift. She shook her head and looked at Sam, “Are we done?”</p>
<p>Sam nodded with a sad look on his face, “Thank you Bella.”</p>
<p>Jacob growled, “I’ll kill that bloodsucker before she touches you again.”</p>
<p>Anger exploded inside her chest as she spun to Jacob, “Don’t threaten my mate mongrel.”</p>
<p>“I’ll kill her.” Jacob’s clothes exploded as the shift came without warning.</p>
<p>Paul stepped away as his shift happened just as fast and he readied for an attack. In a blink she felt something snap inside her mind, every part of her being screamed at her to protect her mate. Before anyone could move, she blurred forward and slammed into the russet colored wolf, sending him flying into the trees. His body almost wrapped completely around one before he crumpled to the ground whimpering.</p>
<p>Two vampires’, a grey and white wolf, and a shifter stared at her in utter shock. She frowned as she stared down at the now human Jacob as he groaned in pain. She couldn’t understand what had just happened. It had been the same as that night with Laurent. He had made a comment about Tanya and something inside of her just snapped.</p>
<p>She had to protect her mate; her own safety be damned. The only thing that mattered was Tanya. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as her right eye caught Sam’s movement. She watched as he bent over Jacob and then looked back at her nervously.</p>
<p>“You and I need to have a talk.” He gently picked Jacob up into his arms and disappeared into the woods.</p>
<p>“Bella?” Carmen called softly as she held her hand out to the girl, “We need to go.”</p>
<p>She glanced up at Eleazar, but he smiled at her, “It’ll be safer if we get you home.”</p>
<p>She nodded as she took Carmen’s hand as they rushed to the Mercedes. Paul ran through the woods as Eleazar sped to the Cullen home, shifting to open her door for her. She exited the car and took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger inside. She walked down the dirt path to the stream just beyond the Cullen home while Eleazar watched her closely.</p>
<p>Paul stay at her side frowned, “So you’re turning already?”</p>
<p>She nodded trying to explain it as best she could. “It was Jacob’s attack that set everything in motion.”</p>
<p>He laughed, “And here I thought I would die someday, and it turns out I’ll live forever.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “Once I’m a full vampire we can protect each other.”</p>
<p>Carmen quickly explained everything to Tanya as Bella and Paul sat in the grass on the bank and stared down into the rushing water. She couldn’t help but feel comforted by Paul’s presence. She felt safe with him but still it was nothing compared to Tanya. She could feel the pull in her chest, and she felt a gentle breeze as Tanya sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling her back against her chest.</p>
<p>Paul smiled at them both before Carmen said, “Paul I’ve made some food.”</p>
<p>He grinned at her, “That’s my cue to leave you two be for a while. I’ll be inside if you need anything Bells.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him, “Thanks Paul.” She watched him disappear into the house before turning back to the water.</p>
<p>“You look really good in my clothes.” Tanya said huskily.</p>
<p>She grinned, “I thought you’d like this shirt better than the one you sat out for me.”</p>
<p>Tanya growled playfully, “When I get you alone, you are going to regret that.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “Easy love, people are watching.” She raked her nails up the inside of Tanya’s thigh.</p>
<p>Tanya moaned in Bella’s ear so quietly that only the girl could hear her. Tanya could smell her mate’s arousal, causing her own to soak her designer jeans.</p>
<p>Bella felt safe as they sat in silence for a while and she smiled when the soft purr began to vibrate her back, “I don’t know what happened. He threatened you and it felt like something snapped inside me.”</p>
<p>Tanya smiled as she pressed her lips to the side of her neck, “Your mate was threatened. It’s a natural response. Although I have never seen a human do what I’m told you did.”</p>
<p>“It’s not the first time.”</p>
<p>Tanya looked sideways at her young mate, “It’s not?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “I did the same thing with Laurent and then when the truck went over the cliff, but I’m still not sure what happened there.”</p>
<p>Tanya frowned, “What else?”</p>
<p>She shifted so she was able to look at Tanya, “My eye.”</p>
<p>Tanya ran her fingers over the deep scars that would forever mark her skin, “What about it? Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “I can see everything. When you guys are on my right I can see your every move. Like right now I can see Rosalie watching us from the back porch. Carlisle is a little further away with Esme. Carmen and Eleazar are looking at me like I grew a second head. Emmett is grinning from the back yard and Jasper is trying to calm his hyper mate that obviously has something to tell me. Kate and Irina are glaring at Laurent because he knew about some of this and didn’t tell them.”</p>
<p>Tanya stared at her mate with her jaw slightly open. The girl hadn’t moved her head and her eyes had been staring at her the whole time. She couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on her face, “You threw Laurent across a room?”</p>
<p>Laughter echoed out from the house as a growl split the air. Bella smiled, “Yeah. He landed on the bed though and I fell on the floor.”</p>
<p>Tanya chuckled, “We have all the time in the world to figure this out Bella. It’s not a bad thing.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “How is it not?”</p>
<p>Tanya tightened her hold on the girl, “You are still my Bella.”</p>
<p>She shrugged and began playing with Tanya’s fingers as the vampire tried to control her temper, “Bella?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Where did you get these?” Tanya ran her fingers over the purple bruises on her wrists.</p>
<p>She shook her head. She didn’t know how to tell her; she was still processing it herself. So, she frowned and asked, “Do you miss Alaska?”</p>
<p>Tanya eyed her mate and smiled, “Yes and no.”</p>
<p>Bella looked up at her, “Why?”</p>
<p>“Yes, because I love our house and no because you are here.” She kissed Bella’s cheek.</p>
<p>They sat together for a few hours asking each other questions and learning so much more about each other. As the sun began to set Tanya also handed her cell phone over, “I found this where the truck went over the cliff.”</p>
<p>She grinned, “I thought I lost it.”</p>
<p>Tanya smiled, “If you had I would have gotten you another one already.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “Trying to buy me now?”</p>
<p>Tanya laughed, “I think I already have you finally but tell me what you want, and I will get it for you.”</p>
<p>She grinned, “You.”</p>
<p>“You already have me baby.” Tanya placed a soft kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>Her cell phone rang, and she answered it, “Hello?”</p>
<p>Sam’s voice was strained, “Bella can you come to the house? We need to talk.”</p>
<p>She glanced at Tanya for a moment and saw the vampire’s eyes darken slightly, “Can we make it quick?”</p>
<p>“Sure. There are just a few things we need to clear up. Emily will be waiting for you; I’ll meet you there.” There was a click as he hung up.</p>
<p>She looked up at Tanya, “I’ll be back as quick as I can. I promise if I’m more than twenty minutes I’ll call.”</p>
<p>Tanya wanted to say no. She wanted to hold onto her mate and not let her go. They were finally getting closer and every time those wolves got involved, they made Bella hesitate more. She wanted to forbid her from going to the Rez at all let alone spending any time alone with those mangy mutts, other than Paul.</p>
<p>Instead she nodded, “Please be careful and call me.”</p>
<p>Bella nodded and stood, walking a few feet away before turning back and hurrying quickly back to her. She dropped down onto her knees and kissed the vampire hard on the lips before getting up and running to the Mercedes where Paul was waiting for her.</p>
<p>Bella grinned at Paul, “Do you know what he wants?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “No but I’ll run and find out. I’ll meet you there. Be careful.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “Always am.”</p>
<p>He scoffed, “Yeah right.” He disappeared into the woods as she slid behind the wheel.</p>
<p>Tanya couldn’t help the smile that lit her face as she blurred to the driveway to watch her car disappear down the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>As Bella drove to the Rez she couldn’t help but glance out at the window, hoping to see Tanya running beside her. There was no Tanya but what she did see was a large black wolf, Sam, keeping up with her the moment she crossed the border. A flash of red caught her eye just behind the black wolf and she slammed on the brakes as the flash of red now stood in the middle of the road.</p><p>She stared at Victoria as she gripped the wheel tightly and her heart rate kicked into high gear. The red head grinned at her, showing her teeth, and then blurred to the car. She jumped on the hood and sent her fist right through the glass windshield. Bella covered her face to protect from the flying glass but some managed to get through. She felt the little stings as she dropped her arms.</p><p>The black wolf snapped at Victoria and Bella exited the car as more wolves appeared. She spotted Paul closest to her, keeping himself between her and the red head. They began backing an angry Victoria away and Bella ran into the forest, knowing that someone would bring the car to her. She could feel the rush of adrenaline as a cold burn filled her veins. A small grey wolf caught up to her and ran beside her as she seemed to blur in and out of the trees.</p><p>She ran until she made it to Emily and Sam’s. Emily spotted her before Kim and rushed outside as Kim followed, “What’s wrong Bella?”</p><p>She was trying to get her breath back from the long run, but she shook her head, “In the woods,” She put her hand over the ache in her chest. Her lungs were struggling to work, “The animal attacks aren’t that.”</p><p>Emily frowned, “How do you know?”</p><p>She looked right at her as her body shook, “She’s a red head named Victoria and she wants me.”</p><p>“Why?” Sam asked, walking quickly towards her, as the wolves began to arrive, including Paul.</p><p>“James attacked last year, and Alice, Jasper, and Emmett killed him. Victoria wants me because she thinks I am Edwards mate. Mate for a mate.” She sat down where she was in the dirt as Emily brought her a water bottle.</p><p>“That explains the smells we caught. She’s been circling the town and the village.” Sam said thoughtfully.</p><p>Bella nodded as Emily rubbed her back, “The Cullen’s and the Denali’s are too much for her and now she knows about the wolves so she’s going to try to find another way through.”</p><p>Sam looked over at a few wolves, “Spread out but stick close. Circle the village again.” He looked down at her as all the wolves, except Paul, disappeared, “Thank you.”</p><p>She nodded, “Have you seen Tanya yet?”</p><p>Sam smiled, “She and I had a little meeting at the border this morning about Jacob. She said she was off for a hunt before she went home to you.”</p><p>She couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face, “Thank you.”</p><p>He tossed her the keys to the Mercedes that was now in front of his house, “Anytime Bella, but we need to talk about what happened with Jacob earlier.”</p><p>She nodded still trying to slow her breathing, “Right.”</p><p>She explained to him about her sudden surges of strength and the cold burn in her body, “And I think I ran way to fast to get here.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Yeah I saw that through Seth.” Sam shrugged, “I’m not sure but one thing is for sure, you aren’t safe by yourself right now Bella. It would be best if you stayed close to your vampires.”</p><p>She nodded and he pulled her to her feet, “Thank you Sam. Please be careful out here.”</p><p>He nodded as he smiled at her, “You too. I’ll be in touch.” He nodded at Paul.</p><p>She slipped into the Mercedes as Paul sat in the passenger seat, “Don’t you need to stay here?”</p><p>He shook his head, “You are my imprint, and you are in danger. I’m with you for now.”</p><p>She smiled, “Thank you for doing this Paul. I know it’s not easy being around vampires.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Actually they are growing on me. I think it’s because of you but Carmen makes amazing food.”</p><p>She laughed, “Have you tried her Chicken Enchilada’s yet? They are the best.”</p><p>She drove back across the border, straight to the Cullen’s house. Her eyes kept wandering to make sure Victoria wasn’t anywhere near her. When she parked her door was jerked open so hard, she thought it would fall off. She was pulled into Tanya’s arms so fast it made her head spin, the vampire checking her quickly for injury.</p><p>A low growl began deep inside the vampire’s chest, “What happened?”</p><p>“I need to talk to Carlisle.” She said as she shook her head.</p><p>Tanya nodded, “He’s in the house.”</p><p>She led Tanya inside by the hand as Paul followed and found everyone waiting for her in the living room, “Victoria is here.” Growls erupted from the Cullen’s and Laurent.</p><p>“Where?” He asked angrily.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment, “I sort of almost ran her over.”</p><p>Laurent blurred to her, “Why didn’t you call?”</p><p>Tanya jerked Bella into her body, growling at Laurent warningly, “Back off.”</p><p>Paul frowned between the two, concerned. Carmen and Eleazar blurred between Bella and Laurent with low growls rumbling in their chests.</p><p>She stood in front of Tanya and leaned back against her, pulling the vampire’s hands around her waist, “I was too busy running for my life while the wolves chased her off. Sam said they caught a strange scent that circled the Rez and Forks and it belongs to her. There are too many of you for her to outright attack and now with the wolves, she’s trying to find a way in.”</p><p>Bella shared a look with the Cullen’s and Tanya growled angrily, pulling her tighter against her body, “Why are you all looking at her that way?”</p><p>Bella spoke quietly, “Can everyone leave us for a while, please?”</p><p>Carlisle nodded, “We won’t be too far. We’ll do a circle and find her scent.”</p><p>The room emptied in a blink and Bella pulled Tanya upstairs quickly to the woman’s room. She guided the blonde to the bed, and they stretched out together. She knew she needed a way to keep Tanya from getting overly angry and could think of only one way to do it. She quickly swung her leg over Tanya’s hips and straddled the unmoving vampire, running on instinct and the need to be closer.</p><p>“I need to tell you something, but I also need you to listen carefully without anger.”</p><p>Tanya grinned at her, “You have my unwavering attention, moja láska. “ She ran her hands up Bella’s tight thighs and a low purr rumbled in her chest.“</p><p>Bella’s mind started going fuzzy so she gripped the vampire‘s wrists and pinned them above Tanya’s head, watching her eyes shift to black instatnly. She swallowed hard as her body began to ache for the woman beneath her. She lowered her forehead down to rest against Tanya’s and smiled as she lightly kissed her on the lips.</p><p>When she opened her eyes Bella jerked back, startled, “I’m sorry.” She started to move off the vampire.</p><p>Tanya gripped her tighter rendering her unable to move.</p><p>“Tanya let go.” She tried to move but it was no use against the vampire’s strength. “Tanya?”</p><p>Tanya looked up at her, “You are my mate Bella. I am not letting you go.” She flipped the girl onto her back, settling firmly between her legs. “I love you Isabella.”</p><p>Tanya opened her mouth to speak but Bella captured her lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for quite a while. When Tanya finally opened her eyes to look down at her young mate she asked, “Are you going to tell me whatever you wanted to tell me?”</p><p>Bella pushed on her shoulder and the vampire rolled to her back bringing the girl back on top of her. Bella pinned her wrists above her head again and she felt the need begin to throb again.</p><p>“Will you listen to everything first?” She dipped her head to kiss Tanya’s cheek.</p><p>Tanya smiled, “If you keep doing that, then yes.”</p><p>She dipped her head to kiss the cool smooth skin just behind and below Tanya’s ear, “Did Laurent tell you anything?”</p><p>Tanya gripped Bella’s hips as she turned her head slightly to expose her neck to her mate as she shook her head. She ran her teeth along the expanse of neck that the vampire had given her access to and grinned at the moan she received, “I’ve spoken to Edward, well he spoke and I didn’t want to listen. Things got a little rough but I’m fine now.”</p><p>Tanya froze beneath her, realization setting in, and she felt a surge of cold fire in her body as she bit down on the skin of her neck causing the vampire to gasp as she sucked on it as hard as she could. She could feel Tanya’s hips begin to move as she moaned in pleasure. Tanya flipped Bella onto her back so fast the room spun and kissed her hard as she circled her hips between the girl’s legs. Bella couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth, breaking the kiss for a moment as she tried to think clearly. Tanya’s teeth gently bit down on Bella’s neck and she sucked the skin into her mouth, grinning when the girl beneath her moaned in pleasure and gripped her hips tightly with her thighs.</p><p>When Tanya pulled back she could feel the tension in her neck where the vampire had been sucking and she glared at her, “If I have a hickey and Laurent sees it, you are going to regret it.”</p><p>Tanya smirked, “Prove it.” She flipped them back over and raised her own arms above her head.</p><p>Bella grinned, “No touching.” Tanya nodded, her black eyes watching her mate’s every move.</p><p>She moved down the gorgeous woman’s body and lifted her shirt slightly, allowing full access to the bare skin on her abdomen. She placed a kiss before sliding her tongue down to the waist band of the designer jeans the vampire was wearing.</p><p>Tanya groaned, “Bella please. I love you. I’ll do anything.”</p><p>“Don’t move.” When Tanya nodded, she dipped her tongue just a bit lower and then said, “He thinks I’m lying about you being my mate and he wants me back and he’ll do anything to get to me.”</p><p>Bella sprinted from the room and took the stairs two at a time before jumping down the last four. Landing in a run she made it to the Mercedes and had the door open before a hand slammed into the door, slamming it shut and leaving it caved in. Tanya pinned her against the vehicle with black eyes.</p><p>“You are not leaving my sight ever again.” Her voice was cold and dark.</p><p>Bella nodded as Tanya leaned into her, firmly pressing her body into her mates. Bella couldn’t stop her hands from running down Tanya’s sides and over to her ass. A soothing rumble started in Tanya’s chest, vibrating her own, as she purred. She closed her eyes as Tanya’s nose ran along her shoulder to her collarbone.</p><p>“You are mine.” Tanya said huskily.</p><p>Bella nodded quickly but couldn’t speak, she could only focus on Tanya’s body against hers.</p><p>“If you’re done claiming your mate, we have a few problems to deal with.” Laurent said with a smirk.</p><p>Bella was the first to answer this time, “Fuck. Off.”</p><p>Tanya sighed as she pushed away from her mate and glared at him, “I wasn’t done but I’ll post pone it.” She turned back to Bella with lust filled eyes, “For now.”</p><p>Bella glared at him as she followed Tanya towards the house, “Cock blocker.”</p><p>He grinned at her, “Lint licker.”</p><p>Bella stopped and stared at Tanya’s ass as she climbed the stairs to the porch, “Yes my friend. Yes I am.”</p><p>He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “That makes two of us.”</p><p>“If you want to keep that arm Laurent, you will stop touching my unclaimed mate.” Tanya nearly snarled.</p><p>Laurent quickly dropped his arm in a blur.</p><p>“Laurent stop tormenting Tanya and get over here.”  Irina said from the doorway with a smirk.</p><p>Bella chuckled as he took a step and made a whip noise. He glared at her for a moment before he glanced back at his mate then back to Bella, “Yes my friend. Yes I am.”</p><p>They laughed as they climbed the stairs together and joined their mates to discuss a plan of action.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the comments and kudos. It keeps me motivated to continue. </p><p>I'm currently writing another fic and I'm curious if people want to see Bella/Rosalie or Bella/Victoria.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unplanned Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p>
<p>I don't own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella stood in the lunch line as Jessica talked quickly about the upcoming winter formal. It would take place the Friday before break started and it was all most of the school was talking about.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “It’s only Thanksgiving next week. We still have almost a month to go before the winter formal.”</p>
<p>Jessica scoffed at her, “We have to plan now.”</p>
<p>She sighed and returned to her thoughts. It had been two days since her encounter with Victoria and returning to school had been difficult. Tanya was overly protective now and when they weren’t in classes they were glued at the hip. She wasn’t complaining of course, she enjoyed the closeness they had developed because of it. Nights were spent lying in bed asking questions about Tanya’s past and learning about thousands of years’ worth of history and science.</p>
<p>The only problem was the closer they became the more she was having trouble being away from the blonde. Tanya hadn’t hunted since that day and she was in desperate need of it. She thought about that morning when she had to force her mate to go for a hunt.</p>
<p>While she had showered in the bathroom, she could hear the voices in her bedroom becoming louder as an argument had arisen. Tanya’s angry voice made her smiled, “I’m not leaving her for one second.”</p>
<p>“You need to hunt Tanya. You won’t be any good if you’re weak.” Irina snapped.</p>
<p>Bella heard the growl as she quickly dressed and entered her room still wet from the warm shower. Tanya turned to her with black eyes and suddenly Laurent was between them, “Tanya stop.”</p>
<p>Bella stared at Tanya with a smirk, “You need to hunt to keep up your strength.”</p>
<p>She heard the playful growl from her mate before Tanya said carefully, “Everyone out. Now.”</p>
<p>Laurent shook his head, “Not a chance. Not until you’ve fed.”</p>
<p>Bella placed a hand on her friends’ arm, “It’s okay. Let me talk to her for a moment.”</p>
<p>He grimaced at her but nodded before he and Irina disappeared. Tanya was on her in an instant, lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around Tanya’s waist as the vampire carried her to the bed. She loved the feel of Tanya on top of her as they kissed, it felt perfect and she knew they were meant for each other.</p>
<p>Tanya trailed her tongue along her neck, and she could feel the throb begin. She shook her head to clear it and said, “Tanya you need to hunt. I’ll be okay until you get back. Victoria won’t try anything yet.”</p>
<p>Tanya shook her head as she pulled back, “No. I won’t leave you.”</p>
<p>Bella pushed on her mates’ shoulder and Tanya rolled, pulling her on top of her body. “Tanya, “ She said as she straddled her and ran her hands down her chest, “I need you to hunt. I want you healthy and strong, so you don’t get hurt.” She slid her hand between them over her vampire’s jeans and cupped her.</p>
<p>Tanya groaned as a warmth met her fingers and she grinned down at the woman, “Please do this for me.”</p>
<p>Tanya growled, “That is cheating.” She raised her hips to press firmly against Bella’s hand.</p>
<p>She smirked at her, “Please go hunting. If you leave now that means you can <em>come</em>,” she pressed harder against the wet heat under hand and moved her hand slightly, “back to me sooner.”</p>
<p>Tanya’s eyes rolled back in her head as her breathing became shallower, her need increasing with the feeling of her mate. Suddenly Bella’s body was gone from above her and she growled as she looked over at her, standing near her closet, “You’re getting better control.”</p>
<p>Bella nodded and grinned, “Now go. I meant what I said.”</p>
<p>Tanya growled as she sat up, “Fine. I want someone with you all day.”</p>
<p>Alice appeared with a smile, “Don’t worry Tanya. I’ll keep her safe.”</p>
<p>Tanya blurred to her mate and kissed her, “I’ll be back as quick as I can.”</p>
<p>Bella cupped her face and smiled, “I’ll be waiting for you.”</p>
<p>After one more quick kiss Tanya disappeared with her sister and Laurent. Bella had finished getting dressed before Alice had claimed her arm and began talking about the winter formal.</p>
<p>“Bella are you listening?” Jessica asked.</p>
<p>She shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts of Tanya’s body against hers, and frowned, “Uh, yeah.”</p>
<p>“So then what do you say? About coming with us to Port Angeles for dress shopping.”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “I guess.”</p>
<p>“Good. It’ll be just like the last time. We’ll leave right after school.” Jessica began going over details about what she was looking for.</p>
<p>Bella rolled her eyes at Angela and the girl chuckled. They spent all of lunch trying to calm Jessica before Alice appeared to walk her to class. Bella shook her head as she walked beside the pixie, “Where have you been? I could have used saving from that.”</p>
<p>Alice grinned, “I know.” She tapped her head.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at the girl, “You stayed away on purpose?”</p>
<p>Alice laughed, “I was just outside.”</p>
<p>She gripped Alice’s arm and pulled her away from everyone, “I need to know if you knew Alice.”</p>
<p>Alice frowned, “Knew what?”</p>
<p>She clenched her teeth for a moment as the hallway emptied before turning back to the pixie, “Did you know about Edward, before my birthday I mean.”</p>
<p>Alice frowned; her eyes suddenly confused. She truly didn’t know, and Bella felt a rush of relief. She leaned back against the lockers, “You really don’t know.”</p>
<p>Alice shook her head, vibrating with concern, “Know what? Bella what happened?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “Talk to Rosalie later.” Bella walked away from the girl into her classroom. When the day was done, she met Angela and Jessica at Angela’s car just as Alice started walking their way. Bella grinned at Jessica, “We should go.”</p>
<p>“Should we invite Alice?” Angela asked.</p>
<p>Bella shook her head as they all entered the car, “She’s got date night with Jasper tonight, but we should hurry so we don’t miss the prime shopping time.”</p>
<p>Jessica agreed and quickly pulled out of the parking lot as Bella heard the soft growl from Alice when she rolled the window down. She knew Tanya would be angry but, in a way, she was tired of having to be watched constantly. It was different when it was Tanya. She could be with Tanya all day and it still didn’t feel like it was enough.</p>
<p>She shrugged it off and joined Angela and Jessica in dress talk to escape from the reality of what was coming over the next few weeks. They went to four different stores before they made an impromptu trip to Seattle. The mall was going to be the only place Jessica would find what she wanted, and Bella agreed, forgetting for a while that there was a psychotic vampire there that wanted her dead.</p>
<p>She wanted to be normal for one night before her time of being normal was lost forever, so they were on the road heading to Seattle before anyone even decided on it.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Alice growled angrily as she watched Bella climb in the back seat of Angela’s car and the three pulled out of the lot. Rosalie chuckled, “She deserves time to be a normal teenager before she turns.”</p>
<p>Alice shook her head, “She’s already turning Rosalie. Besides, Tanya is going to kill me for losing her mate.”</p>
<p>Rosalie sighed, “Look for her future.”</p>
<p>Alice could see the girl’s laughing and trying on dresses, “Shopping.”</p>
<p>“See. She’ll be fine with the humans. Let’s go home and keep calm. Bella’s smart she’ll call if there’s trouble.” Rosalie turned to her car.</p>
<p>“She told me to ask you something.” Alice said as she slid into the passenger seat.</p>
<p>Rosalie frowned, “About what?”</p>
<p>She frowned at her sister, “Edward. Something that she thought I knew but I don’t.”</p>
<p>Rosalie’s growl echoed through the car as her grip tightened on the steering wheel, dangerously close to crushing it. “Before her birthday.”</p>
<p>Alice frowned at her, “Yes. What did I miss?”</p>
<p>Rosalie sighed, “Do you remember how I was turned?”</p>
<p>Alice nodded, “Yes but what does…” She slipped into silence as the truth crossed her mind. She gripped Rosalie’s door too hard and heard the crack as it broke.</p>
<p>Rosalie grimaced, “That’s what happened, some of it anyway. I didn’t get a chance to find out the whole thing from her yet, but we will talk about it soon. Tanya doesn’t know yet, only Laurent.”</p>
<p>“Why does he know before us?” Alice growled.</p>
<p>“We were the ones who left Alice.” She parked in her garage, “Laurent was here when she needed someone.”</p>
<p>They slipped inside as Jasper appeared with a frowned, “What’s wrong darlin?”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to respond as a vision claimed her attention. Bella was laughing with Angela and Jessica one second and the next the girl disappeared. She had no future, she was gone.</p>
<p>Two hours later Alice shook her head as fear took hold of her. Jasper tried to sooth his mate, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. “I never should have let her go. I should have followed.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “It’s not your fault. You said yourself it would be uneventful.”</p>
<p>“What would be uneventful?” Tanya asked from the doorway to the Cullen house. She glanced around for her mate and then frowned a sinking feeling in her stomach, “Where’s Bella?”</p>
<p>Alice stood behind Jasper, “Everything was fine. They were just going dress shopping and I made sure that she would be okay.”</p>
<p>Tanya’s eyes darkened as they narrowed on Alice, “Where is she Alice?”</p>
<p>“They were in Port Angeles looking at dresses and then…” she trailed off.</p>
<p>Tanya blurred to the girl and gripped her arms tightly, “What?”</p>
<p>Jasper growled warningly as Alice shook her head, “They disappeared.”</p>
<p>Tanya felt hallow, “When?”</p>
<p>Alice frowned, “Just now. Everything was going fine. She was happy and then just… Nothing.” She squeaked as Tanya let her go.</p>
<p>Tanya turned to the window as she closed her eyes, feeling for the mate bond. It was like a rope that tethered her to the girl. She let her emotions control her as the rope entered her mind, Bella’s smiling face appeared as she laughed. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, before turning her rage on Alice.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella shook her head at Angela, “Not gonna lie, but hell to the no.”</p>
<p>Angela laughed as Jessica frowned, “Oh come on Bella. It’ll drive Tanya wild.” She sang with a grin.</p>
<p>Bella shook her head, “She would kill me for just buying it.”</p>
<p>The two girls laughed as Bella suddenly felt like someone was pulling on her heart and she rubbed her chest. A strong anger filled her body and she had to clench her teeth tightly together to keep from going into a rage. She shook her head as the overwhelming anger began to rise.</p>
<p>“You okay Bella?” Angela asked with a frown.</p>
<p>Bella nodded and gave half a smile, “Yeah, I need to make a call. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>The two girls nodded happily and went back to the dresses as she slipped around the corner and exited the store into the main part of the mall. She dialed Tanya’s number and frowned when she didn’t answer. Alice didn’t answer either and panic began to set into her chest. Carmen and Eleazar were next on her list and Carmen answered on the first ring.</p>
<p>“Hello Bella.”</p>
<p>“Carmen are you at home?” She asked quickly.</p>
<p>“No dear, why? Are you okay?” Carmen asked with worry.</p>
<p>“No. I’m at the mall in Seattle but I feel strange.”</p>
<p>Eleazar’s voice was suddenly in her ear, “What kind of strange?”</p>
<p>“Anger, a lot of anger, like I’m enraged about something, but I don’t know what.” She explained.</p>
<p>“What were you doing when this feeling came over you?” He asked, and she could hear wind in the background.</p>
<p>“I was just dress shopping with Angela and Jessica.”</p>
<p>Voices filtered into the background noise over the phone before he said, “Does Tanya know where you are?”</p>
<p>She jumped a foot in the air as she spun around to face the man that had spoken behind her and yet over the phone as well. Her heart lodged in her throat as fear squeezed her chest tightly, the rage instantly fading. Her breathing erratic she glared at him, “Why do all of you insist on sneaking up on me?”</p>
<p>Eleazar laughed as Carmen smacked his arm as she appeared next to him. She frowned at Bella, “Does she?”</p>
<p>Bella frowned, “Shouldn’t Alice have seen the decision to come here?”</p>
<p>Before they could answer Angela and Jessica exited the store, “Bella, hey we were going to hit the food court.”</p>
<p>She smiled at them, “Something has come up so I’m gonna go.”</p>
<p>Angela grinned, “Tanya related?”</p>
<p>Bella smirked at her, “You could say that.”</p>
<p>The girls laughed and Jessica waved, “See you tomorrow Bella.”</p>
<p>She walked with Eleazar and Carmen towards the exit, “Why would Tanya be angry and better question how am I feeling it? I shouldn’t be able to until I’m turned, I thought.”</p>
<p>Eleazar nodded, “True but you have never been a normal human Bella not to mention we do believe you are already turning. The mate bond is strong, allowing you to feel the other. I know what Carmen is feeling, although not as strong as she feels it.”</p>
<p>Carmen smiled as she took his hand, “Same for me. It is a way of communicating with your mate without having to speak. You and Tanya have an extraordinarily strong bond already which normally doesn’t happen until at least a decade of being together.”</p>
<p>Bella grinned at that. “So then why would she be enraged? Alice would have seen the decision to come here and told Tanya.”</p>
<p>Carmen nodded, “Let’s get outside and we’ll call her.”</p>
<p>They crossed the mall as she said, “I tried calling her and Alice but neither answered.”</p>
<p>Carmen frowned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket as they exited the mall, “I’ll try.” When she received no answer, she called Esme. “Hello Esme. Where is Tanya?”</p>
<p>Bella felt like she was being watched and glanced over at the parking lot with a frown. Standing near the edge stood a boy with brown hair and red eyes. Their eyes met and the boy’s head cocked to the side, questioningly. She smoothed her face as she held the vampire’s eyes, refusing to let him intimidate her. She refused to back down from the challenge that he was posing to her. As she held his gaze, she felt panic begin to grip her chest, fear filling every part of her being. Riley Biers grinned at her before finally turning around and disappearing into the city streets.</p>
<p>Eleazar seemed to appear in front of her instantly as he shouted, “Bella?”</p>
<p>She jumped, startled, “What?”</p>
<p>“What were you staring at?” He asked, his face creased with worry.</p>
<p>She frowned, “You didn’t see him?”</p>
<p>He turned to look where she had been staring, “See who?”</p>
<p>Carmen pulled Bella tight against her, “There was no one there Bella.”</p>
<p>“He was standing right over there.” She insisted.</p>
<p>Carmen smiled softly at her, “It’s been a long day. Let’s get you home. Tanya is very worried about you.”</p>
<p>“Have you heard from her?” She asked.</p>
<p>Carmen and Eleazar shared a worried look and then Eleazar nodded with a smile, “She’s at home and really wants to see you.”</p>
<p>Bella nodded and allowed Eleazar to carry her back to Forks. When they arrived at the bottom of the Cullen driveway, she asked him to stop. When she was back on her feet, she frowned up at him, “Do you guys not believe me?”</p>
<p>Carmen frowned as she shook her head and she spoke as they started walking slowly up the drive, “It’s not that we don’t believe you Bella, but we didn’t see anything there. I was talking to Tanya and Eleazar was trying to get your attention. He checked the entire area but didn’t see anything.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “How is that possible? Riley Biers was standing across the parking lot from us.”</p>
<p>Eleazar turned to her quickly, “Was he a vampire?” At her nod he said, “Then it may be possible he has a gift as well.”</p>
<p>Carmen frowned, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Much like our Amazonian friend Zafrina, he might be able to create illusions that he wants the intended target to see. He may or may not have been standing there.”</p>
<p>Bella frowned, “How is that possible when Edward couldn’t read my mind and Kate’s shock doesn’t work on me?”</p>
<p>“It might not have been aimed at you.”</p>
<p>Carmen growled, “Which means he made it so we couldn’t see him. I’m so sorry Bella.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”</p>
<p>Eleazar nodded, “You would have been very vulnerable to attack because we could not see.”</p>
<p>She felt her anger rising, she stopped walking, “You can’t keep blaming yourself for things you cannot control.”</p>
<p>Carmen rubbed her shoulders, “It’s okay Bella.”</p>
<p>She jerked away from Carmen and said loudly, “No.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Tanya blurred down the porch stairs.</p>
<p>“Trying to save me is going to get someone hurt or worse.” She sighed.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” Tanya snapped at Bella.</p>
<p>“You?” Bella turned and shook her head, “Worried is a fucking understatement of what I have felt.”</p>
<p>“Bella, where are you going?” Tanya caught her hand.</p>
<p>She jerked away, “To Charlie’s.”</p>
<p>Tanya growled, “You aren’t going anywhere without me.”</p>
<p>Bella shook her head, “No you’re not. I’m not a child.”</p>
<p>“I never said you were, but you are acting like one.” Tanya snapped.</p>
<p>Anger flared in Bella’s chest as she spun to the vampire, “Then go find someone older.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I will.” Tanya snapped angrily.</p>
<p>She instantly regretted it as a pain like she’s never felt before exploded in her chest. She froze as Bella glanced back at her for a moment, a tear sliding down her cheek before she turned and ran. Tanya took a step, but Esme grabbed her wrist tightly and spun her around.</p>
<p>“You’ve done enough.” She snarled at her.</p>
<p>Tanya jerked her hand away, “Stay out of it Esme.”</p>
<p>Carlisle appeared between them, “Let’s all calm down.”</p>
<p>Irina shook her head, “Bella wouldn’t be like this if it wasn’t for all of you.” She snapped at the doctor.</p>
<p>Growls erupted all around as both families appeared. Kate snarled, “You are the ones that broke her trust. How is she supposed to trust anyone after what you all did to her?”</p>
<p>Rosalie shook her head, “We did nothing to her.”</p>
<p>Eleazar growled, “Of course you did. Edward left her in the woods alone and cold. She had no choice but to turn to the wolves and now you all just carry on as if nothing happened.”</p>
<p>Alice shook her head, “If that is the case then Tanya should have known not to say the exact same thing Edward did when he showed up here a few weeks ago.”</p>
<p>Tanya’s spun around to face Alice, “What? When was he here?”</p>
<p>Jasper sighed, “It’s how Bella got the bruises.”</p>
<p>Tanya felt like her chest was being ripped open as Bella’s pain strengthened and overpowered her own. She clutched her chest and she felt like she couldn’t catch her breath.</p>
<p>“Where’s Laurent?” Emmett asked suddenly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Furry?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella sprinted into the woods as Laurent chased her. He blurred to her but every time he thought he had caught up she was suddenly further ahead of him. He growled as he chased her all the way to the treaty line and then stopped. She was across the border and had disappeared into the forest. He hesitated for a moment and a large reddish furred wolf growled at him, stopping him from following. The other wolves sprinted after Bella as Laurent could do nothing but watch.</p><p>Bella didn’t stop running until she was on the beach staring out over the water. A cold wind had picked up and she shivered slightly. She knew deep down that Tanya had only said that in anger, but she couldn’t stop the pain. It wasn’t the first time she heard something like that.</p><p>“Bella?”</p><p>She sighed, “Go away Jacob.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” he approached her slowly.</p><p>She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, “How did we get here Jacob?”</p><p>He stood beside her and stared out at the water, “You fell in love with a vampire and I’m a jealous machine that can’t seem to let go of the old days.”</p><p>Bella snorted as she looked at him. Slowly they began to laugh until they collapsed in the sand, laughing hysterically. Tears rolled down her face and she wasn’t sure if she was crying or laughing anymore. When they calmed Jacob grinned at her.</p><p>“I miss this.”</p><p>She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her knees, “Me too but who knew back then you are a big dog and I’m mated to a vampire.”</p><p>He sighed, “Things won’t be the same without you here.”</p><p>She frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>He looked directly into her eyes, “You’re going to be a vampire anyway so why wait.”</p><p>Her heart beat faster in her chest, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“It’s time Bella.” a voice said behind them.</p><p>Bella spun in the sand and her eyes widened as Edward held his hand out to her, “I’m sorry for what I said when I was here last. Having Tanya’s scent all over you was an unexpected surprise and seeing my family that I didn’t know was here was a shock.”</p><p>She stood quickly and shook her head as she backed away from him, “Why are you here?”</p><p>“You and I can be together now. I’ll take you all over the world Bella.” he smiled as he took a step towards her.</p><p>“Tanya is my mate Edward. You being here is breaking the treaty.” She took another step back.</p><p>“I allowed him to come here Bella.” Jacob said as he stood. “I am the rightful alpha of the pack. Only I can say who is allowed and who’s not.”</p><p>She stared at him in horror, “You’re the reason Victoria knows about Alice. The reason Victoria was able to find me on the road that night she tried to attack. Sam must have seen it in your thoughts and came to me. That’s why he was following me.”</p><p>Jacob nodded and Edward smiled, “Jacob and I figured it would be the only way for you to come with me.”</p><p>She ignored Edward and frowned at Jacob, “Why Jake?”</p><p>“I am right for you Bella, but you are so caught up in Tanya that you can’t see it. I thought I finally had you when he left but I see now that I’ll never have you.” He looked at her sadly.</p><p>“We don’t have much time Bella. Soon Sam will be alerted, and he’ll come looking for me.” Edward blurred to her and gripped her wrist, “We have to go.”</p><p>She shook her head as she tried to pull away. He grinned at her as she struggled but couldn’t get free, “It’ll all be over soon Bella. You know you can’t fight me.”</p><p>Jacob frowned, “Your fear always kept us apart Bella.”</p><p>She froze.</p><p>Her fear had kept her from a lot of things, Tanya being the most important one. All Tanya had ever done was show her love and compassion, and she had let the fear of being hurt get in the way. Fear and trust are the same thing. Both keep you from things and both are deceiving. She shoved the fear away and focused on what she knew with all her heart.</p><p>“Tanya.” She said.</p><p>Edward frowned, “What?”</p><p>She raised her head slowly and grinned evilly at him, “Tanya.”</p><p>She slammed her fist into his chest. He flew backwards through the air and disappeared into the forest. She turned to Jacob’s shocked face, “You’re right Jacob. Fear kept me from a lot of things, but Tanya isn’t going to be one of them.”</p><p>She blurred up the beach towards the road as he shifted with a growl. Edward was already blurring at her from the tree line and she couldn’t help but shake her head at the two. They launched at her at the same time and she dropped into a split. The sound of thunder sounded over her head as the two beasts collided and she blurred to her feet.</p><p>They crashed to the ground as she blurred through the village and stopped at Sam’s house. She pounded on the door until he opened. “I get it now.”</p><p>He frowned at her as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, “Get what?”</p><p>“I have company and I’m sure you’ll want the first chance to kill him.” She turned as Jacob and Edward ran out of the trees.</p><p>Sam growled as he pulled her behind him, “Edward you have broken the treaty.”</p><p>Edward grinned at him, “The great grandson of Ephraim Black would like to disagree.”</p><p>A snarl ripped from Sam as he shifted, sending a howl to the other wolves. The thundering of feet echoed in the forest around them as the pack gathered. Emily stood beside Bella.</p><p>“Why does everything have to happen in my front yard?”</p><p>Bella chuckled, “Esme says the same thing about her back yard sometimes.”</p><p>Edward eyed the wolves, “This isn’t over Sam.”</p><p>The wolves launched into attack as Jacob and Edward ran into the trees. Sam shifted back, “Jacob has broken from the pack Bella. You need to alert Tanya.”</p><p>She nodded at him, “Mind if I borrow a few wolves? I have the uses down but I’m only human.”</p><p>He nodded, “Paul and Jarrod will follow until you’re safe.” She nodded and smiled at Emily before she blurred to the wolves.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tanya sat on the porch with her head in her hands as Kate paced back and forth, “Can’t we just go get her?”</p><p>Laurent shook his head, “The wolves are guarding the line. They know she’s upset.”</p><p>“Not for the reasons you think.” Bella said as she and two wolves stepped out of the forest.</p><p>Tanya blurred to her feet, “Bella I’m so sorry. I didn’t-“</p><p>She blurred to the vampire and kissed her deeply. When she pulled back, she smiled at her, “I love you Tanya.”</p><p>A small gasp left the blonde’s mouth.</p><p>She grinned, “I’m sorry for everything but I understand now.”</p><p>Tanya frowned at her mate, “Understand what?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Later. We have bigger problems.” She turned back to the wolves, “Thank you and Paul if you see him, kill him for me.”</p><p>The large grey wolf appeared to grin as saliva dripped from his mouth before he followed the other back to the Rez. When she turned back to Tanya, the blonde asked, “Kill who?”</p><p>The family appeared on the porch as Bella looked up at Carlisle, “Edward.”</p><p>Pain crossed the doctors face, “Why?”</p><p>“He crossed the line and attacked me on the Rez, with Jacob’s help.”</p><p>Tanya snarled, “I’ll kill him.”</p><p>Bella shook her head, “Carlisle, Edward and Jacob are the ones who allowed Victoria to attack me that night I went to the Rez. They let her come after me. Sam caught it at the last second and that was how he got to me in time.”</p><p>Defeat appeared on his face as Esme cried silently. Tanya pulled her against her body and took her wrist gently in her hand, “Are you okay?”</p><p>She smiled at her mate, “I am now. I finally understand that fear was keeping me in a constant war with myself, what I was supposed to want and what I need. Fear and trust are both deceiving and that kept me from loving you so I wouldn’t get hurt.”</p><p>Tanya nodded, “Now?”</p><p>She smirked at her mate, “We have all eternity for me to make it up to you. I love you Tanya and I will never let that go.”</p><p>Tanya gripped her tighter as happiness spread through her body. She kissed her young mate with all her love and after a few minutes she heard someone clear their throat. She ignored it until Bella pulled back and she growled.</p><p>“Everyone needs to hunt tonight. In the coming days we have some big decisions to make and you’re all gonna need your strength.”</p><p>Tanya frowned, “What decisions?”</p><p>She turned to her, “I’d rather talk to you about them in private before I bring them up with everyone else. I don’t know how you’re going to react.”</p><p>Tanya nodded with a smile, “Of course.”</p><p>Carmen clapped her hands once, “Alright. Tanya hunted earlier so she can stay with Bella. The rest of us will go hunt and meet back here in the morning.”</p><p>Esme wiped her eyes and nodded, “All of you have missed enough school, especially you Bella.”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes ma’am.”</p><p>Tanya took her hand and led her up to the bedroom as everyone left. As she pulled Bella into her room the girl jerked on her hand spinning her around with such a force that she crashed into the girl’s body gently, barely able to stop herself in time. Excitement crashed into her body as she stared at Bella in shock.</p><p>Bella grinned as she kissed her before pulling back, “It’s been you the whole time.”</p><p>Tanya frowned, “What-“ She gasped as Bella picked her up as if she were light as a feather.</p><p>Bella blurred to the bed and laid Tanya back on it, laying between her legs. Tanya was having a hard time controlling her need as she stared up at Bella, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Bella grinned down at her, “You give me the strength for everything. You are the reason I have the strength to stand up for myself, the strength to fight.” She leaned down to kiss her before shifting to straddle the blonde.</p><p>Bella sat up and Tanya watched every move she made as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall from her shoulders before tossing it across the room. She sat up and ran her hands up her young mate’s back, noticing the tight muscles that hadn’t been there before.</p><p>Bella reached to the bottom of Tanya’s shirt and stopped as she looked in her eyes, “May I?”</p><p>In all her one thousand plus years, she had never been asked before. She wanted tonight to be perfect with Bella, but she was already struggling with her control. She nodded and Bella pulled the shirt over her head before tossing it to land with hers. She inhaled Bella’s scent deeply as she watched her young mate place her hands on her shoulders before slowing sliding them downwards to her breasts. She moaned as Bella’s thumbs slid gently over her sensitive nubs and she had to focus on the control she was quickly losing.</p><p>Bella laid her back gently and kissed a trail down the middle of her chest before following that same line back up with her tongue. Before she knew what was happening Bella was below her and her tongue dipped just passed the waist band of her jeans as she unbuttoned them. She kept her dark eyes on her mate as she lifted her hips for the girl to pull the rest of her clothes off.</p><p>“Bella, I don’t know if I can control myself.” She said slightly out of breath.</p><p>She grinned up at Tanya as she ran her tongue along the inside of the vampire’s thigh, climbing higher before she stopped just short of what she was aiming for, “I love you Tanya.”</p><p>Before the blonde could speak, she slipped her tongue between the slick folds and touched her core. Tanya’s moan echoed around the room as her fingers wrapped in Bella’s hair tightly. She grinned as Tanya’s hips began to move in rhythm with her slow tongue movements and the moans grew louder.</p><p>She laid there for hours as she brought her mate closer and closer to the edge without allowing her to fall just yet. Tanya had been struggling with her control for hours and she was on the brink of losing it, “Bella please. Please don’t stop.”</p><p>She knew that Tanya wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer as she ran her tongue along the length of her and her legs began to shake. She circled and flicked until Tanya’s breathing was almost nonexistent and she sucked the throbbing soft core into her mouth. She slid two fingers into Tanya’s center as the vampire gasped and she sucked harder.</p><p>Tanya’s scream split the silent night all around the house as her soft muscles clenched around Bella’s fingers pulling her deeper still. She pulled back as Tanya was about to peak the second time and she slid up the blonde’s firm body to kiss her as she plunged deeper again, pressing harder against the little spot that made Tanya cry out for more. Tanya’s nails split the skin on her back, but she didn’t care as she felt her mate’s body spasm underneath her in ecstasy.</p><p>She watched as Tanya relaxed underneath her exhausted from the multiple hard orgasms and Bella kissed her softly on the lips, watching her sleep. She pulled the sheets up over her mate and slipped downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>Laurent, Kate, and Irina grinned at her as she entered the room. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard Tanya scream that loud before.”</p><p>She smirked at the blonde woman, “I know all the right spots to hit.”</p><p>Laurent laughed, “I bet.”</p><p>She sat at the island counter as Irina began to cook, “So I thought you three were supposed to go hunting.”</p><p>Laurent sat next to her, “We did. We stayed close by.”</p><p>She nodded and watched the woman in front of her, “I saw Riley Biers.”</p><p>Kate froze, “When?”</p><p>“Seattle, at the mall with Carmen and Eleazar.” As she ate, she explained what had happened.</p><p>Laurent frowned, “She could be creating a newborn army.”</p><p>Jasper appeared with Alice, “That would explain the disappearances. If she’s creating an army of newborns it won’t be easy to hide it for long.” Alice sat beside her with a grin.</p><p>Bella frowned at Alice, “Jacob is the reason you can’t see Victoria making a decision. She knows you can’t see the wolves.”</p><p>Carlisle appeared with Esme, “She has the advantage at the moment, but we have the numbers.” They seemed to have come to terms with what was going to happen as they both smiled and nodded at her.</p><p>“We also have the strength of the wolves.” Emmett said as he and Rosalie appeared. Rosalie stood beside her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.</p><p>She nodded, “Sam is all for a truce right now. Edward and Jacob have forced his hand to keep the tribe safe. Plus, since I’m Paul’s imprint it’s their law that the wolves can’t attack us. We are their family now.”</p><p>Eleazar sat on her other side, “Can we trust some of them won’t turn on us?”</p><p>Carmen nodded from beside him, “What if some of them have decided to join Jacob? He is the rightful Alpha.”</p><p>She shook her head, “The moment he began working with Edward to kill me he broke that trust. An imprint is like a mate to the wolves, but it doesn’t mean it’s sexual. He’s more like a brother.”</p><p>“It smells good in here.” Paul said as he entered the room.</p><p>Bella chuckled, “Cook it and he shall appear.”</p><p>Everyone laughed as he walked to the stove, mostly comfortable in his present company. Irina smacked his hand as he tried to snag a biscuit, “They aren’t done yet.”</p><p>He grinned at her and let his tongue hang out his mouth as he panted. Irina laughed as she shook her head and tossed one into the air. He caught it with his mouth before turning back to the group and leaned on the island counter, “Works every time.” Bella snorted a laugh.</p><p>Carmen frowned at him, “Paul I have some new clothes for you. They’re in the laundry room with Bella’s things.”</p><p>He smiled, “Thank you but you don’t have to do that.”</p><p>Carmen rolled her eyes, “You are family now, so you get the same treatment as Bella.”</p><p>Bella smirked as she pouted, “And I thought I was special.”</p><p>Kate smirked at her, “You are, you get to fuck Tanya.”</p><p>Paul wiggled his eyebrows at her, “How was it?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, “I don’t kiss and tell.”</p><p>Emmett leaned his elbow on Paul’s shoulder, “Tanya screamed for ten minutes straight.”</p><p>She felt the blush rush up her face as she turned her face away from the laughter. Once the food was done, she and Paul ate whatever Irina put in front of them. They laughed and talked and for once she felt the real familial bond between all of them. She was happy that Paul was getting along with them. He was relaxed and laughing with Laurent and Emmett while she was talking to the two Denali sisters and Alice and Rosalie.</p><p>Jasper turned to her when she finished, “Bella I think it would be best if you stuck close to us until we settle this.”</p><p>She nodded as she finished her water, “I know. I don’t think either one of them will stop until they get me.”</p><p>“Neither of them will get anywhere near you Bella.” Tanya said from the doorway.</p><p>Everyone’s eyes shifted to the tall blonde. She swallowed hard as her eyebrows rose at Tanya, standing there in Bella’s sweats and button-down shirt. She couldn’t speak as she stared at her mate and Kate leaned over to her with a grin, “Now you know why she wanted you in her clothes.”</p><p>All she could do was nod as Tanya walked to her, “You’ve had enough shop talk for one day. You need your sleep for school tomorrow.”</p><p>Emmett snorted, “You just want to get her back in bed again.”</p><p>Laurent laughed, “Just don’t break the bed. I don’t want to listen to any squeaking all night.”</p><p>“It’ll sound like a mouse being crushed to death.” Emmett said with a smirk as Paul began making squeaking noises before he, Emmett, and Laurent doubled over in laughter. Rosalie rolled her eyes.</p><p>Bella smirked at the three boys as Tanya growled, “At least I know how to pleasure my mate without looking like a pussy in the process.” Tanya’s growl stopped as she began to grin widely.</p><p>The two vampires glanced at their mates, who conveniently found something more interesting to look at as the entire house laughed, while Tanya pulled her back up the stairs to her bedroom.</p><p>The following morning Bella awoke in Tanya’s arms, but she was burning up. Her body hurt all over and not in a good way. Her bones were aching painfully, and she felt like she couldn’t catch her breath. Sweat coated her body and she was shaky when she tried to stand. Tanya became worried but Bella only forced her to go to school so it wouldn’t look suspicious. Tanya only agreed because Carlisle was going to stay home to keep an eye on her. Bella tumbled back into bed and fell asleep before Tanya had even left the room.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella jerked awake as the dream came to a sudden and terrifying end. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as sweat dripped from her face. She frowned as she took a breath and it felt as if she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs. She stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the bathroom attached to the room. She splashed cold water on her face and had to do a double take at the mirror. Her right eye was glowing brightly against her pale skin, a swirling bright honey gold. Her chest felt as if it were on fire and when she tried to breathe it was as if she was sucking fire straight into her lungs. The bite on her arm shimmered in the dark room, clearly outlining each of James’s teeth that had sunk into her smooth skin. She shook her head as her throat flamed painfully causing her to swallow.</p><p>She stumbled from the bathroom and landed on her hands and knees as her body shook violently. The door opened and Carlisle and Esme stood in shock. A loud snap echoed through the room and she couldn’t hold back the scream of pain as another snap echoed in the air. A vicious growl escaped her lips that seemed to shake the room. She looked down at her hands, seeing the bones under the skin snap and shift. Her fingernails stretched her skin, causing the smell of blood to fill the air, they grew thicker and sharper. She dug the razor nails into the hard wood floor as fur began to cover her disfigured hand.</p><p>Another scream ripped through the silence as her jaw snapped and teeth shifted in her mouth. An icy fire flooded through her veins and yet her body still felt as if it were engulfed in flames, burning so intensely she was surprised that she really wasn’t on fire. She closed her eyes tightly against the pain and listened with astounding clarity to the sound of her rapid heartbeat. It sounded as if a hummingbird was buzzing next to her ear before it slowly started to fade away.</p><p>Bella collapsed to her side, exhausted from the pain, after her heart stopped beating and panted heavily.</p><p>Carlisle stood protectively in front of Esme as he watched the sight before him, “Never in my three hundred years have I ever seen anything like this.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tanya sat in her mundane English class as a spasm of fear and pain surged through her body. Her head snapped up as Jasper leaned towards her, ignoring the teacher’s questioning look. Pain exploded inside of her and Jasper gasped before gripping the side of his desk, a snap echoing around the room as the desk couldn’t withstand the force of his grip. The bell rang and Tanya blurred from the room and out to the parking lot where the others met her by the car.</p><p>“Something is wrong.” Jasper said as he pulled Alice against him and held onto her a little too tightly.</p><p>Alice frowned at him, “Bella is blurry. I can’t see what’s happening to her. It’s sort of like when the mongrels are around but she’s still slightly visible to me.”</p><p>Tanya felt the spasm of pain again, “I have to go to her.”</p><p>“I don’t much care for students who skip class.” The principle approached them angrily. “I’ve never had a problem with you Cullen’s until your cousins arrived here.”</p><p>Emmett shook his head, “No problem here sir. We have a family emergency and need to go.”</p><p>The big burley man shook his head, “I have had enough with students skipping class or thinking they can just leave early because they don’t want to be here. Well tough. We all have to do things that we don’t want to do so all of you can just get to class.”</p><p>Tanya ignored him, “I have to call Carlisle.”</p><p>When she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket the man snatched it from her, “You can have it back after school. Now go to class.”</p><p>A snarl curled Tanya’s top lip and her eyes went black. Emmett moved first and wrapped his arms around Tanya’s waist as Jasper sent calming waves out to the group. The principle stumbled backwards, “This will go on your permanent record Miss Denali. Attacking a teacher is a serious offence.”</p><p>Kate glared at him angrily, “You really don’t want to do that. It would be very shocking for you.” She wiggled her fingers.</p><p>Irina nodded, “Hand over the phone and you won’t have any problems with us again.”</p><p>“I will not reward you for this insubordination. All of you to my office now, where I will be calling your parents.” He spun on his heel.</p><p>Kate moved before Alice could see it and the man’s body began to jerk uncontrollably. Jasper gripped her arm and gritted his teeth against the pain of her touch as the principle fell unconscious to the ground.</p><p>Alice grabbed the phone from the ground and threw it to Tanya, “Go we’ll catch up.”</p><p>Tanya blurred into the forest with Kate and Irina following. They made it to the Cullen home in record time only to be stopped by Laurent in the driveway. He held his hands up, “You cannot go in there right now.”</p><p>“Get out of my way,“ Tanya snarled at him.</p><p>He shook his head and moved to block her path, “Wait Tanya. You have to hear me out first.”</p><p>“Where is Bella?” Her voice was dark enough to match her black eyes and Laurent seemed to shrink slightly in response to his coven leader’s authority.</p><p>“She’s sort of out back but listen before you go back there you need to hear something first.”</p><p>Tanya blurred past him and he sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>Irina frowned, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Bella has changed. Carlisle was right. The vampire venom that was still in her blood mixed with that mutt’s blood.” He led them around to the back of the house.</p><p>Tanya stood at the edge of the house, frozen. Carlisle and Esme stood between her and what appeared to be a large white mound on the ground. She looked passed them and focused on the beast behind them. It stood slowly, legs shaky, and towered above them.</p><p>The scars over the right eye were the only sign that this creature was Bella. The wolf shifted slightly, still learning how to stand on all four paws. Her long pure white fur was shaggier than the mutts on The Rez and longer too. The scars over her right eye were bright pink and looked fresh even though Tanya knew they were older. Her right eye was glowing a bright golden honey while the left was a bright icy blue. She took a small step forwards and the wolf’s head jerked in her direction with a slight whimper. The sound tore at her heart and she blurred to her without thinking.</p><p>Carlisle sighed in relief, “Her skin is smooth and hard like marble. What I was afraid of has happened. The vampire venom has mixed with Jacob’s blood and attached itself.”</p><p>Laurent moved closer slowly, “I’ll call Sam and tell him to get here as soon as possible. He can help her shift back.”</p><p>Tanya ran her fingers through Bella’s silky smooth thick white fur, “Was there a lot of pain?”</p><p>Carlisle opened his mouth, but Bella snapped her large jaws at him, so he closed it for a moment as he shook his head, “Not much.” Everyone knew he was lying.</p><p>Laurent burst into laughter, “So this whole time Bella has been a closet Furry.”</p><p>Emmett’s laughter sounded from the porch, “I knew there was something strange about this girl.”</p><p>A growl rolled from Bella’s lips and she gained her balance. Her lips pulled back over her very sharp teeth as the growl deepened, vibrating Tanya’s hand that was still in her fur.</p><p>Esme frowned, “That’s enough.”</p><p>Carmen and Eleazar appeared next to Kate, “I just got a call from the principle at the school.”</p><p>All of them explained what had taken place and when they were done a sound in the trees caught their attention. Bella stood in front of Tanya and lowered slightly in a defensive position with her lips pulled back over her teeth. Sam stepped out of the tree line with two wolves flanking him.</p><p>“Bella?” His eyes widened at the sight of her.</p><p>Tanya nodded but Carlisle spoke, “What I was afraid of has happened. However, we thought you would be better suited to help her shift back.”</p><p>Sam nodded as he moved slowly toward the wolf Bella, “I can help if you’ll let me.”</p><p>Bella glanced at Tanya who nodded, “It’s okay Bella. I’m right here.” She looked back at Sam and stood tall.</p><p>He nodded, “Alright. Let’s go to the Rez.”</p><p>Tanya felt uneasy about it but knew it was what Bella needed. She nodded at her mate and watched them disappear into the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Done Being Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A large white wolf sprinted through the woods as its heart pounded in its chest, large jagged pink scars down its bright golden eye and hidden in the fur on its chest. Its mind was solely focused on one thing, it’s mate. It had been an entire week since Bella had seen Tanya and it was too long. She had spent the week learning to control the shift, which wasn’t easy since her vampire half worked against the shift. Sam was impressed with the fact that she didn’t have the emotional issues the rest of them had but she knew that the vampire in her was the reason for that.</p><p>She had only seen herself in a mirror once since the shift had taken place. She was pleasantly surprised that she didn’t have the blood lust that the Cullen’s had always gone on about but then she was guessing that the wolf half of her, constantly being hungry, was to blame for that. Her temperature was colder than the pack’s and she didn’t have the mind connection to them at all. She was only able to communicate with Sam and Paul when in wolf form.</p><p>She slowed her pace as she neared the Cullen house, the mate bond in her chest slowly easing the closer she got. She shifted, painfully, before pulling her jeans and muscle shirt on and jogging the rest of the way through the woods. She could hear Paul’s heavy wolf paws coming closer as she stepped onto the cool grass of the Cullen back yard.</p><p>Tanya appeared on the back porch with a wide smile, “I’ve missed you baby.”</p><p>She smirked at her mate, “I missed you more.”</p><p>She crossed the yard and was met halfway by Tanya, the woman’s lips meeting hers frantically. She wrapped her arms around her mate’s neck as Tanya lifted her by the thighs, making her wrap her legs around her waist. She pulled back with a grin firmly in place.</p><p>“How are you doing?”</p><p>Tanya shook her head, “Much better now.” The vampire took in her mates muscled and toned body, a new thing she had only noticed momentarily the night before the girl shifted. She couldn’t help but feel the desire slide down her spine as Bella’s body wrapped around hers tightly. The muscles in the girl’s body making themselves known under her pale smooth skin that was still slightly warmer to her but not by much.</p><p>Bella kissed her mate again, not releasing her legs or arms as Paul jogged towards them, “Bella! Come on I’m starving, and I can smell Carmen’s cooking from here.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at Paul, “I’m hungry for something else so I know Carmen will save me some.”</p><p>Paul paused on the porch steps, “Not a chance. Get your butt in here and eat. Tanya, she hasn’t eaten for two days.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, “Tattle tale.”</p><p>He chuckled as Tanya frowned up at her mate, “You’re eating before we do anything else baby.”</p><p>Bella groaned as she dropped her head to Tanya’s shoulder then mumbled, “Fine but afterwards, you are all mine.”</p><p>Tanya chuckled softly, “Always yours baby.” She carried her mate into the house, happy to not let her go.</p><p>Bella smirked as she finally was lowered to the floor so she could take a seat at the table as everyone smiled at her. Laurent appeared in the seat beside her, “Charlie is becoming a problem. He thinks you’ve been sick here with Carlisle keeping watch over you, but he wants to see you.”</p><p>She nodded, “Alright. I’ll stop by after dinner and play up being sick but on the road to recovery thanks to Carlisle.”</p><p>Laurent eyed her for a moment, “You look good.”</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow at him, “You have a mate.”</p><p>Irina snorted, “He’s right Bella.”</p><p>Tanya glared at them both as she jerked Bella up out of her seat, taking it and pulling the girl onto her lap, “Enough. The both of you.”</p><p>Laurent shrugged, “So what’s been going on?”</p><p>Bella sighed, “Took two days to shift back and the vampire half of me is not happy about the shifting. Its as painful as the first time, every time but it’s passing quicker every time. We caught Victoria’s fresh scent twice, but it was fading so she hadn’t been around long.”</p><p>Carmen sat a plate of food in front of her as Paul spoke around a mouthful, “Jacob hasn’t been in contact with Billy since Bella shifted and we told the council what happened. Bella isn’t part of our pack and she’s half vampire, so they are making me chose which side to be on.”</p><p>Tanya frowned, “Choose?”</p><p>Bella nodded, “I’m basically Alpha. Sam said he could feel it and the council claim that there can’t be two Alphas on the Rez, so they are claiming that I now run Forks. Working with them of course but since Paul has imprinted on me and they are nervous that if it comes down to a fight he will, obviously choose me, they want him to officially chose a pack to be in. Mine or Sam’s.”</p><p>Paul grunted as he swallowed, “Hypocritical fools is what they are. I mean if it wasn’t for Jacob we wouldn’t even be in this mess and for them to treat you like they are-“</p><p>“Paul.” She snapped angrily, silencing him as he stared down at his plate.</p><p>Tanya tightened her hold on her mate, “Treat you like what? Bella?”</p><p>She sighed heavily, “I’m half vampire and you know how they feel about vampires Tanya.” She shook her head as she took a large bite and swallowed, “It’s making them nervous to have me around and they are trying to control me like they do Sam and the pack. I won’t do it and they are getting angry about it. Even Billy is uncomfortable around me now.”</p><p>Paul shook his head, “I have to give my answer in the morning, but I already told Sam it was Bella.”</p><p>“Yeah, now I get to listen to you complain about your girlfriend whenever we’re in wolf form,” Bella glared at him playfully.</p><p>Tanya frowned, “Listen?”</p><p>Paul launched into the explanation of the pack link while Bella ate happily, seeming to sink further into Tanya’s tight embrace. Carmen happily filled their plates for a third time an hour later and they were finally tired enough to sleep, but she had to go see Charlie.</p><p>Tanya drove as Paul stretched out in the back seat, “Is he always going to be here now?”</p><p>Bella chuckled, “We are a pack so pretty much. You’ll get used to it and whenever you need space he’ll head back home.”</p><p>Tanya grinned at her mate, “Home?”</p><p>She nodded with a sleepy grin as her head lolled to look at Tanya, “Wherever you are is home to me. Whenever you want to go back to Alaska, he’ll be going with us. He’s a permanent member of the family now.”</p><p>Tanya chuckled, “I’m sure Kate will enjoy that.”</p><p>Paul snorted from the back seat, “Just because she thinks I’ll play fetch with her.”</p><p>Laughter filled the car until they pulled up at Charlie’s house. She wasn’t sure how she felt to see her father after a week of no contact. Or the fact that she was now half wolf half vampire, but she needed to get this over with. She couldn’t bear to be away from Tanya much longer and having her mate sneak into the house at night was already beginning to get old.</p><p>She took a deep breath before she stepped out of the car, Tanya taking her hand as they met at the front of it. Paul gave her two thumbs up from the back seat of the car and she rolled her eyes at him. They had become pretty close over the last week, but she had missed Tanya and Laurent the most.</p><p>She opened the front door, tightening her hold on Tanya’s hand unconsciously. She entered the living room and found Charlie asleep in front of the tv. She shook her head and pulled Tanya to the sofa as she called out, “Charlie?”</p><p>He jerked awake and his eyes widened slightly as he looked over at her, “Bells! Are you feeling better?” He shifted up straighter in his chair.</p><p>She shrugged, “A little. I’m still sleepy but Carlisle has been keeping a close eye on me. I’ll be in Seattle for the week anyway. Thanksgiving, remember?”</p><p>His eyes narrowed at her, “Who are you going with?”</p><p>She smirked, “Tanya and her family.”</p><p>“Cullen’s?” He asked with a note of disdain.</p><p>She shook her head, “Only if I need Carlisle.”</p><p>He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, “Fine. I’m spending Thanksgiving with Billy and Sue, but I have to work the rest of the week. I expect at least a phone call.”</p><p>She nodded as she forced a yawn, “I will.” She crossed to him and kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“See you Bells.” He called after as she pulled Tanya out of the house.</p><p>Paul was laughing as they slipped back into the car, “Lying to the old man. Nice Bella.”</p><p>“Shut up.” She grumped as she buckled.</p><p>The drive back to the Cullen house was quiet and she could see Tanya glancing at her every few seconds. She had gotten used to lying to Charlie over the last year of living with him so that wasn’t what was bothering her. She couldn’t actually pinpoint what was bugging her. She had spent the past week thinking about her life and the choices that she had made.</p><p>She hated who she had become when she had been around Edward. She did what made him happy and never once thought about herself, which in hindsight was something that should have raised a huge red flag for her.</p><p>Tanya was different. Ever since the woman had come into her life, she had only shown care and love and Bella had pushed her away. She had to start being honest with herself. She was afraid of letting Tanya love her, afraid of letting others in the way she had let the Cullen’s in.</p><p>It was amazing how much time she had to think while running around as a wolf in the woods.</p><p>The Denali’s were not the Cullen’s and Laurent of all people had shown her how much that was the case. She had needed someone and the man, the vampire, that was there to kill her had stuck by her no matter how much she pissed him off. Or how much they still dislike each other. Instead, they got to know each other in a way that wouldn’t had been possible if the Cullen’s had been around.</p><p>The car stopped in the driveway and she exited without a word, making her way down toward the river.</p><p>She had found friendship where there had once been hatred and fear. She had found love where there had been mystery and hesitancy. Pain had brought about friendship and love and she was okay with that. She was okay with her life now, more than she had ever been before.</p><p>And now it was time to stop fearing the unknown. Time to stop hating what she knew to be true. Time to love what she had in her life that made her happy and made her feel home. She smiled as she stared down at the rushing water, seeing the moon reflecting in the shimmering river.</p><p>She was finally home, and it felt good.</p><p>Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and Tanya’s chin rested on her shoulder, “Penny for your thoughts.”</p><p>She chuckled, “Wow, your age is showing.”</p><p>Teeth nipped at her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, “I’ll show you my age baby. What are you thinking so hard about?”</p><p>She turned in her mate’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck, “Home.”</p><p>Tanya frowned, unable to fully read the emotions swirling in Bella’s bright icy blue eye. The other was a solid bright whiskey gold, the scars almost radiant against her pale skin, “Care to explain?”</p><p>Bella grinned widely, “You are my home. This past week was good for me. In fact, I think turning and shifting was good for me. It helped settle a lot of the turbulent emotions in my head. I can actually make sense of them now.”</p><p>Tanya tightened her hold on her mate, pulling the girl flush against her body, “And that’s making you think even more?”</p><p>Bella chuckled, “No.” She brushed a kiss across her mate’s soft lips, “It’s making me understand my life finally. Where I want to be and who I want to be.”</p><p>Tanya smiled, “You going to let me in?”</p><p>Bella shook her head, smirking at the frown on the blonde’s face, “This week let’s go to Seattle. Just the two of us and get to know each other. Ask anything you want, and I’ll answer honestly.”</p><p>Tanya kissed her deeply before smiling at her again, “Deal. Now let’s go to bed.”</p><p>Bella chuckled, “I thought I was the teenager with too many hormones here.”</p><p>Tanya kissed her again before biting her neck gently, “Yes but I have a thousand years’ worth of not having a mate to make up for.”</p><p>Bella laughed as she sprinted towards the house, hearing her mate following at a human pace. She was excited to spend the next week with her mate alone and she couldn’t wait until they didn’t have to worry about anyone overhearing them scream in pleasure.</p><p>Because she planned on making Tanya scream her name for hours on end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>